Une nouvelle vie
by Sanrever
Summary: Suite directe de ma fic "Un long week-end".
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour voici ma nouvelle fic, c'est la suite de ma fic "Un long week-end"

Elle est finie d'écrire et je posterait donc des suites régulièrement. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bien entendu La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Une nouvelle vie<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2 Septembre 2005<strong>

**Pensionnat de jeunes filles**

**Mandroga, Russie**

_Une jeune fille était allongée sur son lit, ça faisait maintenant quelques années qu'elle vivait au pensionnat, dix ans pour être exact. Son père l'avait inscrite dans cette école car elle donnait des cours en russe ainsi qu'en américain, ce qui lui permettait d'être bilingue. Seulement depuis sept ans elle n'était plus une pensionnaire comme les autres, elle ne rentrait plus chez elle le week-end ni pour les vacances. Elle était devenue orpheline il y a sept ans, son père était partit aux Etats-Unis pour affaires et avait été tué. Vous me direz pourquoi sa mère ne s'occupait pas d'elle ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en avait pas, elle était morte en la mettant au monde. Les sœurs avaient eu la bonté de la garder au pensionnat, c'était une excellente élève, la première de sa classe, pour payer ses frais scolaires elle donnait un coup de main en cuisine et pour le ménage. Tout se passait bien jusqu'ici. Mais voilà, sa dernière année était finie depuis quelques mois, et elle allait devoir partir. Elle avait obtenu son diplôme avec les félicitations du jury. Elle allait devoir partir car demain c'était son anniversaire, elle allait avoir dix-huit ans et serait alors majeure. Les sœurs ne l'avaient pas mis dehors avant car elle n'en avait pas le droit, mais aujourd'hui elle avait été convoquée et la réponse était tombée, elle devait faire ses bagages et s'en aller demain. Elle avait rendez-vous avec le notaire de son père pour connaître la teneur de son testament. Testament qu'elle voulait connaître depuis sept ans déjà. Mais il fallait être majeur pour cela. Demain elle saurait enfin ce que son père lui avait laissé._

_Mais ensuite que ferait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas de famille, nulle part ou aller. Sans argent, sans travail et sans logement qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle se demandait si elle ne pourrait pas se rendre en Amérique, elle parlait couramment l'américain et peut-être que là-bas elle pourrait commencer une nouvelle vie._

_Autant de question que se posait cette jeune fille. Son avenir se jouait demain et elle le savait, tout dépendait de ce testament._

**Le lendemain**

**Chez le notaire**

- Bonjour mademoiselle, asseyez-vous.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire Julia. Votre père m'a confié le soin de m'occuper de ses affaires il y a de cela dix ans, et par là même de son testament. Votre père vous aimait beaucoup et …

- Que dit le testament ?

- Très bien, je voulais simplement détendre l'atmosphère. Alors commençons. Votre père vous laisse une somme d'argent de deux milles dollars je sais ce n'est pas grand-chose.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir vivre longtemps avec çà ! Qu'a-t-il laissé d'autre ?

- Il a écrit cette lettre pour vous, a fait en sorte que les frais de succession soient déjà réglés, et voici votre passeport qu'il m'avait demandé d'établir… Et c'est tout.

- Ouah ! Génial je vais pouvoir m'en sortir avec deux milles dollars, une pauvre lettre et un passeport. Merci pour tout, ou dois-je signer pour que je puisse m'en aller ?

- Ici, voilà, tout est en règle, bon courage pour la suite Julia.

- Merci, au revoir.

_Julia sortit de chez le notaire, pas plus avancée qu'en y entrant, qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Elle décida de se diriger vers l'auberge qui se trouvait sur la place pour prendre une chambre pour la nuit, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire et avait la lettre de son père à lire. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait faire un passeport. Étrange! La réponse devait se trouver dans cette lettre. Elle entra donc dans l'auberge et demanda la chambre la moins chère. Elle monta les escaliers ouvrit la porte et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle tournait et retournait la lettre dans ses mains. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Elle qui était si brillante à l'école, n'avait aucun avenir car ce n'est pas avec deux milles dollars en poche qu'elle pourrait faire des études, elle qui avait rêvé de devenir médecin et de faire ses études en Amérique. Elle se retrouvait toute seule, perdue au beau milieu de nulle part en Russie. Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir la lettre._

**_« Le 3 septembre 1998_**

**_Mon petit ange,_**

**_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus là pour veiller sur toi. Comment te dire toutes ses choses que je n'aurais pas su te dire avant. Mon ange je t'ai menti, la photo que j'ai mise dans cette lettre te représente dans les bras de ta maman. Je t'ai dit qu'elle était morte en te mettant au monde, c'était un mensonge, ta mère n'est pas morte et à l'heure où je t'écris cette lettre elle est toujours en vie. J'espère sincèrement que ce sera encore le cas lorsque tu la liras. Ne vas surtout pas croire qu'elle t'a abandonnée car ce n'est pas le cas, c'est de ma faute si tu ne la connais pas car je suis parti un matin avec toi dans mes bras en la laissant derrière moi. Je t'ai enlevée, et lorsqu'elle a retrouvé notre trace il y a trois ans, je lui ai écris pour lui dire que tu étais morte à la suite d'un virus que tu avais contracté. Je ne voulais pas te perdre mon ange. Je sais, c'est un odieux mensonge. En lisant cette lettre tu vas me détester, mais n'étant plus de ce monde, ta mère est la seule personne qui puisse t'aider. C'est pour ça que tu as un passeport et un peu d'argent. Ta mère vit à Washington, elle travaille au Jag, c'est une Marines. Je sais qu'en ce moment ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Étant petite tu ressemblais beaucoup à ta maman, je pense qu'en grandissant ça ne changera pas et que tu deviendras une très belle jeune femme. Je sais que la photo est un peu ancienne mais c'est la seule que j'ai. J'espère que tu seras heureuse et je te demande pardon pour tous ces mensonges. Ni toi, ni ta mère ne méritaient ce que je vous ai fait. Je t'aime mon ange._**

**_Papa »_**

_Julia était en larmes, comment, comment avait-il pu lui faire çà ?! Elle qui rêvait d'avoir une maman depuis qu'elle était petite. Alors que sa vraie mère était bien vivante. Maintenant elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Prendre le train jusqu'à Saint Petersburg et prendre le premier avion pour Washington. Soudain un doute se fit dans son esprit. Et si sa mère ne voulait pas d'elle. Si elle avait une nouvelle famille et des enfants. Tant pis, elle devait risquer le tout pour le tout. Et dans le pire des cas elle serait en Amérique et trouverait un moyen pour entamer ses études de médecine. Voilà qui était dit._

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 21 juin 2005<strong>

**8h00**

**QG du Jag**

_Harm était à l'heure pour une fois, il faut dire que sa nuit avait été peuplée de doux songes. Sarah Mackenzie était sa petite amie, enfin, depuis tout ce temps. Il avait hâte de la voir ce matin même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la toucher. Mais la voir, juste la regarder, l'admirer. Il entra dans l'ascenseur et ne remarqua même pas Bud y pénétrer également._

- Bonjours monsieur, alors vous avez passé un bon week-end ?

- Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer.

- Dites toujours monsieur !

- Non Bud ce serait mal venu envers une gente demoiselle.

- Vous avez quelqu'un monsieur ?

- Euh, j'ai dit ça ?!

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Chut alors, vous ne savez rien.

- Mais je ne sais rien monsieur, vous ne m'avez encore rien dit.

- Exact alors tout va bien. Comment vont les enfants ?

- Euh, très bien monsieur.

_Bud était intrigué par le comportement du Capitaine, il était assez incohérent, il faudrait qu'il en discute avec Harriet, et peut-être avec le colonel également. Le comportement de son ami l'inquiétait un peu._

_Harm était en train de se dire qu'il était un sombre crétin. Tant qu'à faire il n'avait qu'à dire que Mac avait un corps de déesse._

_Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin. Ils se dirigèrent donc en direction du plateau du Jag._

_Mac était déjà à son bureau, il se dirigea donc vers ce dernier pour aller la saluer._

- Bonjour Marines, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

_Mac leva le nez de son dossier et lui offrit un magnifique sourire._

- Très bien.

- Vous avez beaucoup de travail ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude.

_Mac voyait que Harm n'était pas très à l'aise, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Puis à voix basse._

- Tu as un problème ?

- Si Bud vient te voir en te disant que je ne dois pas être dans mon assiette, c'est normal.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien !

- Disons que j'ai bien failli lâcher le morceau dans l'ascenseur ce matin et que je me suis mis à raconter des choses sans queue ni tête.

- Harm !

- Quoi ?! Tu me manques, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.

- Si je crois.

- Désolé, je suis à coté de mes pompes aujourd'hui.

- On se voit ce soir et on en discute, d'accord ?

- D'accord, je passe chez toi.

_Puis il fait demi-tour et se dirige vers son bureau. Il a à peine le temps de s'asseoir que Jen vient le voir pour l'informer que le Général Creswell désire le voir._

**Quelques secondes plus tard dans le bureau du Général.**

- Rabb, vous êtes un bon élément et j'ai une mission pour vous. Le Jag à bord du Patrick Henri à quelques soucis de famille et il faut le remplacer. C'est vous que j'ai choisi pour cela.

- Bien Général, quand dois-je partir ?

- Allez faire vos bagages vous décollez dans trois heures.

- A vos ordres Général. Euh, au fait combien de temps va durer le remplacement ?

- Aucune idée Capitaine.

- Quoi ?

- Ça vous pose problème ?

- Euh, non Général.

**Au même moment dans le bureau de Sarah Mackenzie.**

- Madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger.

- Entrez Bud, asseyez-vous, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Voilà madame, je suis assez inquiet pour le Capitaine Rabb. Il était bizarre ce matin.

- Bizarre, qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Ben je lui ai demandé comment c'était passé son week-end et là il m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas imaginer, tout ça avec un immense sourire. Je pense que le Capitaine a quelqu'un, madame.

- Et c'est ça qui vous paraît bizarre ?

- Il n'a rien voulu me dire en prétextant que ce ne serait pas bien envers la demoiselle. On dirait qu'il ne veut pas qu'on sache.

- Peut-être que c'est récent entre eux et qu'il ne veut pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs.

- Vous devez avoir raison madame. Et vous comment était votre week-end ?

- Coucou tous les deux, de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Harm, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Le Général m'envoie sur le Patrick Henri pour une durée indéterminée. Bref tout baigne.

- Comment çà ?

- Le Jag à bord à des soucis dans sa famille et je dois le remplacer en attendant.

- Vous partez quand ?

- Dans trois heures.

_Mac venait de recevoir la nouvelle en pleine figure. Harm partait et pour combien de temps il n'en savait rien. Pourquoi le destin était-il contre eux. Bud était retourné à ses occupations, Harm et Mac se retrouvaient seuls dans le bureau._

- Ça va aller ?

- Je crois que l'on doit remettre notre dîner à plus tard. Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Il faut que j'y aille je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive. Promis.

_Harm sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Mac attendit un instant, sortit elle aussi du bureau et en faisant attention que personne ne l'observe se dirige dans la même direction. Elle voit les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer et entre à la dernière seconde. Ils sont seuls et elle l'embrasse avec passion._

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

_Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent à nouveau et Mac regarde Harm sortir du bâtiment avant de remonter dans son bureau._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

**il neige... bon je sais aucun rapport... bon alors je vous mets la suite**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Samedi 25 juin 2005<strong>

**20H00**

**Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie**

- Ouah, ça fait du bien d'être arrivé.

- Tu en as des bagages dis-moi !

- Rien de plus normal pour une fille de mon âge, les vêtements, la musique, les magazines, tout ça prend de la place. Tu me montrer ma chambre ?

- Très bien Chloé, voici ton domaine !

- Ah ! Il y aura moyen de refaire le papier peint.

- Mets des posters partout, tu ne verras plus la tapisserie.

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Je viens de te le dire, c'est ton domaine.

- Tu comptes m'aider j'espère ?! On fait quoi ce soir ?

- On pourrait dîner car j'ai très faim et discuter un peu avant d'aller dormir, tu dois être fatiguée du voyage !

- On commande une pizza ?! C'est vrai que je suis un peu vannée.

- Ok, va pour une pizza. Je passe la commande.

_Après avoir passé la commande, Mac et Chloé se dirigent vers la chambre de cette dernière afin de défaire ses bagages_.

- J'espère que tu auras assez de place entre la commode et l'armoire.

- On va voir. Moi je défais les sacs, je te donne les vêtements en te disant ou les mettre, ça te vas ?

- Allez c'est parti !

_Chloé entame le premier sac, elle tend les premiers vêtements à Mac, cette dernière les observent un moment et se dit qu'elle ne doit pas être dans le coup. Elle est sortie de sa rêverie par Chloé qui lui tend déjà les suivants, en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle était là pour un moment et qu'elle aurait tout le loisir de voir ses vêtements. Les passes s'enchaînent et Mac se demande si ça finira un jour. Elles ont déjà vidé trois sacs, rien que de vêtements. Elles s'apprêtent à entamer le quatrième lorsqu'on sonne à la porte._

- Voilà le dîner !

- J'y vais !

_Chloé se rue littéralement sur la porte, l'ouvre, prend la pizza que lui tend le livreur et va s'asseoir dans le canapé. Mac paye le livreur et reste figée à regarder Chloé qui a déjà commencé à dévorer la pizza. Là, elle comprend qu'elle peut faire une croix sur sa petite vie bien tranquille._

- Eh ben dis donc, tu es affamée ma parole !

- Oups, désolée, j'aurais du t'attendre avant de commencer.

- Ce n'est pas grave, du moment que tu m'en laisses un peu.

- Alors, (tout en parlant la bouche pleine) quoi de neuf ? Comment vont les amours ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question !

- Oh moi, rien de particulier, c'est fini avec Peter, c'était un crétin. Et ici je ne connais encore personne, alors tu vois c'est vite fait. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Moi, euh rien de particulier en fait.

- Toujours amoureuse du beau capitaine Rabb ?

- Chloé ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que…

- Que vous n'étiez que des amis. Mais bien sûr et moi je suis le père Noël !

- Chloé tu ne veux pas parler d'autre chose.

- Bon très bien.

_Et elles continuent à parler de tout et de rien pendant toute la soirée. Jusqu'au moment ou la fatigue les emportent et vont se coucher._

* * *

><p><em>La journée du dimanche se passe sans anicroche, elles font la décoration de la chambre de Chloé, ce qui leur prend beaucoup de temps car cette dernière change tout le temps d'avis. La soirée est déjà là et elles sont en train de dîner lorsque le téléphone sonne. Mac va répondre.<em>

- Sarah Mackenzie.

- Bonsoir mon ange.

- Bonsoir, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre.

- Alors Chloé est arrivée ?

- Oui, et ça a transformé mon quotidien.

- Ça ne fait que vingt quatre heures pourtant ?

- Oui mais bon, je me suis habituée à être seule.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu me manques.

- Toi aussi tu me manques.

- Je suis désolé je vais devoir raccrocher, je t'aime Sarah.

- Bonne nuit, moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.

_Et elle raccroche sur ces douces paroles. Elle reste un moment près du téléphone, plongée dans ses pensées._

- Mon amour !

_Sarah revient à la réalité et se rend compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié la présence de Chloé dans la pièce._

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau dans ta vie !

- Euh…

- C'est qui ? Ça fait longtemps ? Il est comment ?

- Eh, stop. Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Oh tu ne vas pas t'en tirer si facilement. Je veux tout savoir.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Ah bon, je t'entends dire je t'aime mon amour à quelqu'un et il n'y a rien à dire !

- Écoutes Chloé, c'est récent et je ne sais pas encore comment ça va marcher entre nous alors pour l'instant je ne désire pas en parler.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, dis-moi au moins depuis combien de temps.

- Très bien, ça fait une semaine. Ça te va ?

- Et tu l'as rencontré comment ?

- Chloé ! Écoutes je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, on en reparle demain ! Ok ?!

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute manière. Mais demain attends-toi à un interrogatoire.

_Sur ces dernières paroles d'avertissement, elles vont toutes deux se coucher._

* * *

><p><strong>Lundi 27 Juin 2005<strong>

**7H30**

**Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie**

- Alors la marmotte, c'est à cette heure ci qu'on se réveille !

- Ben quoi, je suis en vacances, et je trouve qu'il est encore très tôt.

- Oui c'est vrai. Bon, j'y vais, passes une bonne journée.

- Tu pars déjà, mais on devait discuter !

- Il faut que j'aille travailler moi, on se voit ce soir. Et n'oublies pas d'aller t'inscrire au lycée. Tu trouveras ?

- Ouais t'inquiètes ! Bonne journée.

_Sarah quitte alors l'appartement pour se rendre au Jag, soulagée d'avoir échappé à l'interrogatoire. _

_Chloé, de son coté, commence sa journée avec un bon petit déjeuner et file ensuite sous la douche. L'attitude de sa grande sœur est vraiment curieuse, pourquoi ne veut-elle rien lui raconter ? Doit-elle insister en risquant de la faire se renfermer encore plus ou attendre que Sarah aborde le sujet d'elle-même. Elle finit par penser à autre chose et se prépare pour aller visiter son futur lycée._

**10H00**

**Lycée**

_Chloé avançait dans le lycée sans trop savoir ou aller, c'était bien plus grand que son ancien lycée. Il fallait qu'elle se renseigne. Elle essaya de trouver une personne isolée, histoire de paraître moins cloche, une première impression étant quelque chose de capital. Elle vit une fille de son âge se séparer de ses amis et venir dans sa direction, plus aucune hésitation, il fallait y aller._

- Bonjour, excuse-moi, je cherche le bureau des inscriptions.

- Tu es nouvelle ? Ce n'est pas banal de s'inscrire alors qu'il ne reste que quelques jours de classe.

- Euh, en fait je viens m'inscrire pour l'année prochaine.

- Ah ok, suis-moi je sais ce que c'est de se sentir perdue, çà ne fait pas longtemps que je suis dans ce lycée, et ce n'est pas évident au début.

- Ouais ça c'est sûr. Je viens d'une petite ville et ici c'est beaucoup plus grand. Au fait je m'appelle Chloé et toi ?

- Salut Chloé, moi c'est Mattie. Alors comme ça tu viens d'emménager à Washington. Si tu veux après ton inscription je peux te montrer les coins sympas !

- Ouais ça me tente bien.

_Elles se dirigent toutes les deux vers le bureau des inscriptions. Chloé remplit tous les papiers, choisit ses options pour l'année prochaine. Une fois terminé, Mattie et Chloé se dirigent vers la sortie._

- C'est top ça, on sera dans la même classe l'année prochaine, j'ai pris exactement les mêmes options que toi.

- Non, c'est vrai ?! C'est pour pouvoir étudier ces matières que je suis venue habiter à Washington.

- Ce ne sont pas tes parents qui ont déménagés ?

- Non, je vis avec ma grande sœur qui travaille à Washington.

- C'est cool ça de ne pas avoir de parents sur le dos.

- Attends de la connaître avant de dire ça.

- Pourquoi elle n'est pas cool ta sœur ?

- Ça dépend, elle a ses jours. Et toi c'est tes parents qui ont déménagés pour leur travail ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu as dit que ça ne faisait pas longtemps que tu étais au lycée.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. En fait ma mère est morte et mon père n'est pas vraiment apte à s'occuper de moi alors c'est mon tuteur qui le fait, mais vu que chez lui ce n'était pas assez grand et bien j'habite dans un autre appartement situé sur le même palier.

- Tu vis seule ?! C'est chouette ça.

- En fait non, je vis avec une collègue de mon tuteur, elle n'avait pas les moyens d'avoir son appart' à elle toute seule, alors comme ça elle n'a qu'un demi loyer et mon tuteur est rassuré. Mais elle est cool, on se marre bien toutes les deux.

- Je vois qu'en fait on a pas mal de choses en commun.

- Ah bon tu trouves !

- Ouais, moi aussi ma mère est morte, à l'époque je ne connaissais pas mon père, mais ma grande sœur l'a retrouvé et je suis partie vivre avec lui. Seulement il est marin et pas souvent à la maison alors c'est mes grands-parents qui s'occupaient de moi.

- Et ta sœur elle n'est pas allée avec toi chez votre père.

- En fait ce n'est pas vraiment ma sœur, moi je l'appelle comme ça mais en fait je faisais partie d'un programme d'aide aux enfants et j'étais sa protégée. C'est un peu comme toi et ton tuteur.

- Ouais en effet on a des vies assez semblables. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ta sœur ?

- Elle est Marines et avocate.

- Non sans blague, elle travaille au Jag ?

- Ouais, comment tu connais le Jag ?

- Mon tuteur y travaille, je connais presque tout le monde là bas, comment elle s'appelle ?

- Sarah…

- Le colonel Mackenzie ?

- Ouais, pourquoi tu la connais ?

- Ça pour sûr, j'essaye de la caser avec mon tuteur.

- Ah non ça ce n'est pas possible car moi je me donne un mal fou pour la mettre avec le Capitaine Rabb

_Là, Mattie explose de rire._

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

- Chloé, je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre, Harm est mon tuteur.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou,

voici la suite du jour

bonne lecture

* * *

><p>- Non c'est vrai, Harm est ton tuteur ?! Mais c'est génial ça, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à mieux cerner le personnage.<p>

- Pas de problème vu qu'on a le même objectif.

- En fait il y a juste un hic.

- Comment ça ?

- Mac a quelqu'un

- Non ?! Depuis quand ?

- A priori depuis le week-end dernier, mais je n'ai pas réussi à en savoir plus pour l'instant.

- C'est déjà curieux qu'elle te l'ait dit !

- En fait il a appelé hier soir et Mac a oublié que j'étais dans la pièce.

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- J'en sais rien elle ne l'a pas appelé une fois par son prénom, elle l'a appelé mon amour. C'est comme ça que j'ai su.

- Eh ben dis donc c'est du rapide !

- Ouais je trouve aussi, surtout que ce n'est pas le genre à s'épancher facilement.

- Et si c'était Harm ?!

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Il est partit tout seul le week-end dernier pendant quatre jours et quand il est rentré lundi soir, il n'a rien voulu me dire. De plus il m'a dit que ça ne me regardait pas !

- Tiens donc j'ai eu droit à la même réponse. Je crois qu'on a plus qu'à les cuisiner ce soir chacune de notre côté et faire le point demain.

- Ça va être difficile à faire, ça !

- Pourquoi ? Il suffit de les embêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent.

- Ouais je suis ok sur le principe sauf que Harm est sur le Patrick Henri et que je ne sais pas quand il revient.

- Ce n'est pas de chance, moi je vais toujours essayer de mon côté.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Ah bon ?! Tu en as une autre ?

- Mac risque de se bloquer face à tes questions, surtout qu'elle les attend, donc réponses toutes prêtes. Alors que si on fait ça autrement on a plus de chance.

- Ce n'est pas faux ce que tu dis, je t'écoute.

- Alors voilà…

_La journée des filles se passe très bien, elles apprennent à se connaître et surtout élaborent leur plan pour piéger leurs victimes._

* * *

><p><strong>Dans la soirée<strong>

**Chez Sarah Mackenzie**

- Alors Chloé, comment c'est passé ta journée ? Tu as réussi à t'inscrire pour l'année prochaine ?

- Ouais. Très bien.

- Mais encore ?

- On regarde " Nuits blanches à Seattle " ce soir ?

- Eh, miss je t'ai posée une question !

- Je me suis inscrite, j'ai eu tous les cours que je voulais.

- Et tu as fais quoi de ta journée ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Euh non, je m'intéresse c'est tout. Tu as rencontré du monde au lycée ?

- Ouais, une fille m'a aidée à me diriger dans cet immense bahut.

- Oh ! Et elle est sympa ?

- Ouais on a pas mal discuté, je serais dans la même classe qu'elle l'année prochaine.

- Je suis contente que tu te sois fait des amis, je sais que ce n'est pas facile au début. Mattie a eu du mal quand elle est arrivée à Washington.

- Qui est Mattie ?

- Oh c'est vrai tu ne la connais pas, c'est la pupille de Harm.

- Harm a une pupille ?!

- Eh oui !

- Comment ça ce fait, raconte.

- Tiens, là ça t'intéresse, alors qu'il y a cinq minutes tu étais plongée dans la télé.

- Ok, désolée.

- Bon je te raconte. Lorsque Harm a perdu son emploi à la CIA, il est allé pulvériser les champs et Mattie était sa patronne.

- Harm a travaillé à la CIA ?!

- Oui, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, pour demain soir si tu veux !

- Ok, continues.

- Il s'est rendu compte que Mattie vivait seule et à demandé à devenir son tuteur.

- Eh, c'est un raccourci ça, j'ai rien compris. Si c'était sa patronne, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle avait besoin d'un tuteur.

- Oh en effet, j'ai omis de te dire que Mattie n'avait que quinze ans à l'époque.

- Il a travaillé sous les ordres d'une mineure ! Mais il faisait ça en plus du Jag ?

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai à ce rythme on en a pour la nuit.

_Mac continua donc de raconter à Chloé toutes les péripéties du Capitaine Rabb. Cela l'arrangeait car pendant ce temps elle n'avait pas à subir l'interrogatoire de cette dernière à propos de sa relation amoureuse. Elle savait que ce n'était que partie remise connaissant la jeune fille. Ce n'est que vers deux heures du matin qu'elles allèrent se coucher._

**Le même soir**

**Appartement de Jen et Mattie**

- Alors ta journée ?

- Géniale !

- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire ça à propos du lycée !

- Ouais, tu sais aujourd'hui c'était le jour des inscriptions pour l'année prochaine.

- Oh, laisses moi deviner ! Tu as vu un beau mec ?!

- Perdu, en fait je me suis fait une nouvelle amie.

- C'est super ça, toi qui disais que tu avais du mal à t'intégrer.

- Ouais, laisses moi finir. Car cette amie va pouvoir m'aider à réaliser mon plan.

- Ton plan ! Quel plan ?

- Ben, mettre Harm et Mac ensemble !

- Ah, celui-là ! Mais je ne vois pas très bien comment ta nouvelle amie va pouvoir t'aider.

- Parce que ma nouvelle amie s'appelle Chloé.

- Chloé, la protégée du Colonel !

-Yep, on a passé toute la journée à discuter, on a beaucoup de points communs. Et on pense que Harm et Mac sont déjà ensemble.

- Oh ! Et comment en êtes-vous arrivées à cette conclusion ?

- Ben on sait de source sûre que Mac a quelqu'un depuis une semaine. Hors le week-end en question, Harm est partit pour un week-end de quatre jours et n'a rien voulu nous dire.

- Sans compter que Mac aussi avait un week-end de quatre jours !

- C'est vrai ?! Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt.

- Oh, désolée. Mais comment vous comptez faire pour les faire parler ?

- C'est là que tu rentres en scène !

- Je te demande pardon ?! Tu sais que ce sont mes supérieurs !

- Oui, mais c'est la seule solution pour faire parler Mac ! Étant donné que je ne peux pas torturer Harm.

- Mais Chloé peut la faire parler !

- Disons qu'il y a une infime chance qu'elle y arrive. Surtout que Mac s'attend à son interrogatoire et que les réponses doivent être toutes prêtes et entendues avec Harm.

- Et si son copain n'était pas Harm !

- C'est une possibilité, mais comme dit Chloé, Mac n'est pas du genre à s'épancher facilement.

- Bon ok, je t'écoute.

- Alors voilà, il faudrait organiser une soirée entre filles samedi. Tu invites Harriet et Mac.

- Pourquoi Harriet ?

- Parce qu'elle a le même objectif que nous et qu'elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche.

- Donc je les invite pour une soirée entre filles. Mais je te préviens, c'est toi qui gères l'organisation.

- T'inquiètes, Chloé et moi on s'en charge. Ah oui une chose, Mac ne doit surtout pas savoir que je connais Chloé.

- Ok, et ensuite vous comptez faire comment ?

- Faire le jeu de la vérité, mais truqué.

- Truqué ?!

- Ouais, les premiers tours on pose des questions à tout le monde, par contre après on s'acharne un peu sur Mac. Surtout qu'on aura préparé les questions à l'avance.

- Ça c'est vache, mais ça peut être drôle.

_Elles passent le reste de la soirée à parler de cette fameuse soirée et vont se coucher._

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 27 juin 2005<strong>

**QG du Jag**

**Salle de repos**

- Bonjour Mesdames

- Bonjour Jen

- Alors Harriet, les enfants ça va ?

-: Oui, mais je dois dire que par moment j'aimerais me retrouver ailleurs !

- Çà ne doit pas être facile !

- Oh ça non, les jumeaux ça va, mais AJ et Jimmy sont assez turbulents en ce moment.

- Eh, j'ai une idée !

- Quoi donc ?

- On pourrait se faire une soirée rien qu'entres filles samedi soir !

- Oh, ça serait vraiment sympa, ça me changerait les idées, vous en pensez quoi Colonel ?

- Pourquoi pas, mais ça ne vous dérange pas si Chloé vient ? On devait passer la soirée ensemble.

- Non, plus on est de fous plus on rit. Et je suis sûre qu'elle va bien s'entendre avec Mattie.

- Surtout qu'elle voulait la connaître, ça tombe bien.

- Bon, on dit samedi huit heures ?

- Pas de problème.

_Puis chacune regagne son bureau._

**Plus tard dans la journée**

- Harriet, je peux vous parler un instant.

- Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Très bien, je profite que le colonel soit au tribunal pour vous voir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Voilà, en fait la soirée de samedi, ce n'est pas moi qui en ai eu l'idée. C'est Mattie et Chloé, elles se sont rencontrées hier par hasard.

- Elles se connaissent ?!

- Oui, et elles pensent que le colonel et le capitaine sont ensemble.

- Quoi ?!

- Oui, et elles veulent piéger Mac avec le jeu de la vérité.

- Elles n'ont pas perdu de temps, ça commence à me plaire cette histoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui commence à vous plaire Harriet ?

- Oh, Madame! Euh, rien. La perspective d'une soirée entre filles, ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie.

- Oui, je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser.

_Mac retourne alors dans son bureau et répond au téléphone._

- Colonel Sarah Mackenzie.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Mackenzie que puis-je faire pour ensoleiller ta journée mon amour ?

- Bonjour, tu viens de le faire à l'instant. Comment se fait-il que tu m'appelles au bureau ?

- Ça évite que Chloé écoute.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Jen fait une soirée entre filles samedi, ça risque d'être sympa, elle a invité Harriet aussi.

- Attends une minute, tu vas à une soirée filles où il y aura Jen, Harriet, Mattie et Chloé !

- Euh ! Oui c'est ça, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Mac ! Ça sent le coup fourré à plein nez cette histoire !

- Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu veux dire !

- Je veux dire que tu vas passer une soirée avec deux ados qui ne pensent qu'à une chose, nous mettre ensemble. Sans compter que leurs deux aînées ne sont pas mieux. De plus, Chloé t'a entendu dire " je t'aime mon amour " l'autre soir. Alors tu ne vois toujours pas ?! Tu vas vivre un véritable interrogatoire !

- Oh mon dieu ! Tu as raison, mais je ne peux plus dire non maintenant.

- Non, c'est sûr. Mais on peut les prendre à leur propre jeu.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ce soir là, tu t'arranges, pour que Sally t'appelle à une heure donnée. Moi, j'appelle Mattie pendant ce temps. Comme ça on brouille les pistes en faisant croire que c'est ton petit ami qui t'appelle.

- Pourquoi pas, surtout qu'il y a quelque chose que je trouve bizarre. Chloé n'a pas insisté pour en savoir plus sur ma relation.

- En effet c'est curieux Si tu veux je me charge d'appeler Sally.

- Ok, tu me tiens au courant. Sinon, comment ça se passe pour toi ?

- Bien, mais tu me manques. Pour l'instant je ne suis pas près de rentrer, encore huit semaines au moins.

- Huit semaines ! Harm, tu sais, je n'aime pas mentir à Chloé. Mais je veux qu'on soit tous les deux pour le dire aux filles.

- Oui je suis d'accord, c'est quelque chose qu'on doit faire ensemble. Surtout qu'on ne sait pas comment ça va être au quotidien, au Jag.

- Oui, c'est vrai !

- Malheureusement je dois te laisser mon amour. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Bisous.

_Et ils raccrochent le téléphone en même temps._


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour **

**voici la suite du jour, n'hésitez pas a me laisser vos avis**

**bonne lecture **

* * *

><p><strong>4 septembre 2005<strong>

**Mandroga, Russie**

_Julia avait passé une nuit agitée dans la petite auberge de Mandroga. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, son père, qu'elle avait tant aimé, qui lui avait donné beaucoup d'amour, lui avait mentit toute sa vie durant. Maintenant il était mort et ne pouvait plus lui donner toutes les réponses aux questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi, lui avoir dit que sa mère était morte en la mettant au monde, pourquoi lui avoir caché la vérité ? Aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus de père mais découvrait une mère qu'elle avait désirée si souvent. Elle avait grandit sans cette présence réconfortante, en plus elle vivait seule depuis ses onze ans, alors qu'elle aurait pu être heureuse pendant ces dernières années. Heureuse avec sa mère. D'après la photo elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle voulait la connaître, c'était décidé, aujourd'hui elle partait pour Saint Petersburg et __de là, elle prendrait l'avion pour Washington. Elle rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait, paya sa chambre et partit en direction de la gare. Elle acheta son billet de train, et s'assis sur un banc en attendant l'heure du départ._

**Deux heures plus tard**

_Julia était enfin dans le train pour Saint Petersburg, elle ne faisait rien de particulier durant le trajet, son esprit trop préoccupé par ce qu'allait devenir son avenir. Sa mère, comment allait-elle réagir ? Elle croyait que sa fille était morte. Voudrait-elle d'elle dans sa vie ? Si ce n'était pas le cas ?! Qu'allait-elle devenir ! Julia qui venait d'avoir dix-huit ans n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces questions, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une vie simple comme les autres jeunes filles de son âge ? Perdue dans ses pensées elle sursauta lorsque le contrôleur annonça l'arrivée en gare de Saint Petersburg. Julia pris ses effets et sortit de la gare. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans une si grande ville, elle se renseigna auprès d'un agent pour savoir comment se rendre à l'aéroport. Celui-ci se montra très aimable et lui indiqua le bus qui s'y rendait. Elle prit donc ce bus et partie en direction de l'aéroport. Pendant le trajet elle pu admirer toutes les beautés de Saint Petersburg. C'était une grande et magnifique ville. Le chauffeur lui fit signe lorsque ce fut l'arrêt de l'aéroport. Elle descendit du bus et resta un moment à observer le bâtiment, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, aujourd'hui son destin allait changer à jamais._

_Après avoir repris ses esprits elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda un billet pour Washington._

- Vous avez de la chance mademoiselle il reste encore une place dans le vol de cette après-midi. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui très bien, merci ! Combien de temps dure le vol ?

- Alors, environ quinze heures mademoiselle, avec deux changements. Un à Paris et l'autre à New York

- Donc, je pars à 16h10 d'ici, mais ça me fait arriver à quelle heure là-bas ?

- Alors avec le décalage horaire, quinze heures quarante minutes de vol, ça vous fait arriver à 23h50 aujourd'hui.

- Y a-t-il un moyen de réserver un hôtel pour mon arrivée ?

- Oui bien sûr alors, je peux vous réserver une chambre à l'hôtel Holiday Inn, par contre il y en a plusieurs le mieux c'est peut-être celui de Washington DC, c'est le centre ville, pas très loin de la Maison Blanche.

- Ce sera très bien, c'est justement dans ce quartier que je dois me rendre.

- Voilà mademoiselle, votre billet et votre réservation d'hôtel.

- Merci beaucoup, bonne journée.

- Bon voyage !

_Julia décida d'aller déjeuner au restaurant de l'aéroport, ensuite il serait temps de se rendre à la salle d'embarquement. Dans quelques heures elle serait à Washington, qui l'aurait imaginé ? Hier elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait devenir lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée et aujourd'hui elle partait pour Washington._

_Elle mangea quelque chose de léger et de pas trop cher car elle aurait à manger dans l'avion. Elle qui n'était jamais sortie de Mandroga, elle allait apercevoir Paris et New York, et vivre à Washington._

_Il était maintenant tant de se rendre à la salle d'embarquement, elle tendit son billet et son passeport à l'hôtesse et embarqua à bord de l'avion. Elle prit place à son siège et attendit le décollage._

_Pendant le vol jusqu'à Paris elle profita pour dormir un peu, à son réveil l'avion survolait la Capitale française, Paris. Ici il était 17h40. Son prochain avion ne partait qu'à 18h55, le temps de changer de terminal et au revoir la France et le continent européen. Direction l'Amérique._

_Elle était maintenant à bord de l'avion à destination de New-York, arrivée prévue à 20h50, heure locale. Elle profita du film et du repas. Les lumières de New-York firent enfin leur apparition, c'était grandiose. Le vol c'était bien passé et il lui restait 1h50 avant le prochain avion, le dernier. Après elle serait à Washington et dans moins de 12h elle verrait sa mère pour la première fois._

_C'est donc avec une certaine angoisse qu'elle embarqua dans ce dernier avion, le rendez-vous avec le passé se rapprochait à une vitesse folle, elle était fatiguée, mais elle ne pouvait dormir, trop énervée à l'idée de connaître celle qui l'avait mise au monde. 23h50, elle atterrit à Washington, le service de l'hôtel avait fait venir une voiture pour ses clients, elle en était soulagée car elle aurait eu du mal à expliquer sa destination à un taxi. Elle parlait très bien l'américain mais était tellement apeurée à l'idée d'être rejetée que ça lui enlevait un poids. Arrivée à l'hôtel elle s'installa dans sa chambre, prit une bonne douche et décida d'aller se coucher et d'essayer de dormir pour être en forme pour le lendemain._

* * *

><p><strong>Samedi 2 juillet<strong>

**20h00**

**Appartement de Jen et Mattie**

_Harriet, Jen et Mattie sont en train de faire les dernières mises au point de la soirée lorsqu'on sonne à la porte. Jen va ouvrir et pendant ce temps Harriet et Mattie changent de sujet._

- Bonsoir Madame, bonsoir Chloé.

- Bonsoir les filles !

- Bonsoir !

_Elles pénètrent dans l'appartement et Mac va vers Harriet tandis que Chloé bondit en direction de Mattie et elles filent toutes deux dans la chambre de cette dernière._

- Ben ! Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?!

- Elles ne se sont pas vues de la journée, elles doivent avoir un tas de choses à se raconter

- Comment ça ?! Elles se connaissent ?

- Oui madame, elles se sont rencontrées au lycée lundi !

- Quoi ! Chloé, veux-tu venir ici !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ton amie c'était Mattie ?

- Peut être à cause de ta réaction de maintenant !

- Non, c'est trop facile, je suis en colère parce que tu m'as mentis.

- Je ne l'ai pas précisé c'est tout !

- Ce n'est pas grave Madame, essayons plutôt de passer une bonne soirée !

- Oui ça c'est bien dit, mais à partir de maintenant, tout le monde se tutoie et s'appelle par son prénom, ok ?!

- Ça me va !

- Oui moi aussi !

- Alors voilà qui est dit et bienvenue à la soirée filles. Alors au programme pique-nique moquette en parlant de tout et de rien. Ensuite on installe le dortoir et on se pose sous les couvertures pour le jeu de la vérité.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

- Une question Mattie, c'est quoi le jeu de la vérité ?

- Mac, tu verras bien !

_Ce qui est dit, est presque fait. Jen et Mattie se dirigent vers la cuisine pour chercher les victuailles, elles reviennent les bras chargés et déposent tout sur la table basse. Les filles s'installent autour et entament le repas. Les discussions sont bon enfant. Mattie et Chloé racontent aux autres comment elles se sont rencontrées et comment elles se sont rendues comptent qu'elles avaient des amis communs. Bien sûr elles omettent quelques détails. Ensuite Harriet parle de sa petite famille, des exploits des jumeaux et du fait que AJ et Jimmy soient insupportables en ce moment. Après c'est au tour de Jen de raconter ses anecdotes de bureau, comment elle fait tourner en bourrique le Général. Puis Mac raconte le procès plutôt curieux qu'elle a eu cette semaine. Le temps passe et Mattie se lève et décide qu'il est temps de préparer le salon pour la nuit. Harriet et Mac s'affairent à débarrasser la table basse pendant que les autres vont chercher les matelas et couvertures nécessaires à leur confort. Une fois que tout est en place, chacune s'installe et Mattie prend la parole._

- Alors, ici commence le jeu de la vérité. Tout mensonge est banni, et toute réponse est obligatoire. Voici les règles : A tour de rôle, on va poser une question à l'une de nous. La personne interrogée devra obligatoirement répondre à la question. Attention les mensonges se lisent sur les visages, tout mensonge ou refus d'obtempérer sera sévèrement puni. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions ?

- Qui commence ?

- On est forcée de jouer ?

- As-tu des choses à cacher Mac !

- Non, c'est juste que…

- Que tu as peur de certaines questions ?!

- Tiens, dans ce cas c'est toi qui commence Mac.

- Moi ! Bon réfléchissons… Je vais poser ma question à Harriet. Harriet, qu'est-ce qui t'exaspère le plus chez Bud ?

-Sa passion pour Mr Spok !

- Très bien je vois que vous avez compris les règles. À toi Harriet !

- Très bien, Jen, qu'est-ce qui te fais le plus craquer chez un homme ?

- J'ai un peu honte, mais c'est ses fesses !

- Eh ben dis donc Jen je ne savais pas ça de toi !

- Oh tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Alors, Mattie, quel est le plus gros mensonge que tu aies fait et à qui ?

- Oh non pas ça ! Bon d'accord, c'était à Harm. Je lui ai dit que j'allais dormir chez une copine alors qu'en fait ce n'était pas une copine mais un copain.

- Non tu as fais ça !

- Sans rire et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Eh, j'ai répondu à la question, je ne dirais rien de plus ! Alors Chloé, à qui voudrais-tu ressembler ?

- Je sais que beaucoup aurait répondu le nom d'une célébrité, mais pas moi, je voudrais juste devenir plus tard comme ma grande sœur.

- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup.

- Alors à mon tour, Mac, as-tu déjà partagé ton lit avec Harm ?

_Et là le téléphone de Mac se met à sonner._

* * *

><p>A demain pour la suite...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

voici la suite du jour

merci à Jane pour son commentaire, j'espère que la suite vous plaira à tous.

bonne lecture

* * *

><p>- Sauvée par le gong ! Allô ! Bonsoir tu vas bien mon amour ? Non là je suis chez des amies.<p>

_Tout en discutant, Mac va dans la cuisine pour y trouver un peu d'intimité. Pendant ce temps les autres parlent à voix basses._

- Tu es allée un peu fort avec ta première question !

- Tu crois ?! Vous voyez, elle a bien quelqu'un !

- Oui c'est vrai, vous croyez que c'est Harm ?

_Soudain, c'est le téléphone de Mattie qui se met à sonner._

- Allô ! Harm ! Comment tu vas ? Tu rentres bientôt ? Nous on se fait une soirée filles.

_Mattie continue sa conversation avec Harm et le visage des filles s'est soudain assombris. Mac qui était toujours au téléphone revient parmi le groupe et trouve leur attitude étrange._

- Mattie a reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Non elle est au téléphone avec Harm.

- Et il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Vous verriez vos têtes.

_Mattie a fini par raccrocher et revient dans le groupe._

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

- De quoi ?

- Ma question !

- Oh, j'avais oublié ! Alors c'étais quoi déjà, ah oui, est-ce que j'ai déjà partagé mon lit avec Harm.

- Alors !

- La réponse est oui !

- Quoi ? Quand ça ?

- Et c'était comment ?

- Hé stop, de quoi vous parlez, j'ai dit que j'avais déjà partagé mon lit avec Harm, je n'aie jamais dit qu'il c'était passé quelque chose.

- Comment ça tu as partagé ton lit avec Harm

- Et tu veux nous faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

- C'est-ce que je dis, c'est arrivé plusieurs fois que pendant des missions on ait dû partager le lit parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Bon à moi ! Alors, Mattie. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec ce garçon chez qui tu as passée la nuit ?

- Euh, c'est personnel !

- C'est la règle du jeu, c'est toi qui l'as faite.

_Dans son fort intérieur, Mac est ravie de renverser la situation à son avantage, elles vont s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir voulu la piéger._

- Allez Mattie !

- Bon très bien, mais ça ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce. Alors je suis allée dormir chez Allan, mon petit ami à ce moment là. Mais il ne s'est rien passé parce que je n'ai pas pu. Voilà vous êtes contentes ?

- Mattie il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état, c'est bien que tu n'ais rien fait si tu n'étais pas prête.

- Peut être, mais Allan a rompu deux jours plus tard !

- Alors c'était un idiot qui ne te méritait pas.

- Oui je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Jen et Mac. Mattie lorsque ce sera le bon, tu le sauras.

- Ok, merci les filles, je me sens mieux. Mais vengeance, Chloé, quels sont les sentiments de Mac pour Harm ?

- Eh, tu n'as pas le droit de poser cette question !

- Euh ! À dire la vérité je n'en sais rien ! Avant je le savais, mais depuis dix minutes je ne sais plus. Alors je dirais que c'est son meilleur ami !

- Hein ! C'est quoi cette réponse ?!

- Moi je trouve que c'est une réponse sincère et que c'est plutôt à Mac qu'il fallait poser la question !

- Bon à mon tour ! Mac tu es avec quelqu'un depuis quinze jours, comment ça s'est fait ?

_Mac allait commencer à répondre quand elle s'aperçut que ses amies étaient pendues à ses lèvres, impatientes de connaître l'histoire. Alors elle décida de leur raconter tout en omettant de dire le nom de son compagnon._

- Ok, mais il y en a pour un moment !

- On t'écoute !

- Alors voilà, il y a quinze jours j'ai demandé au général deux jours pour pouvoir avoir un long week-end et me reposer. J'ai donc décidé d'aller passer ce week-end dans ma maison et d'en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec ma meilleure amie.

- Ta maison ?! Ta meilleure amie ?!

- Chloé si tu me coupes on est encore là demain ! Alors j'ai une maison à trois heures d'ici dans les montagnes et ma meilleure amie a un ranch en bas de ces montagnes.

Arrivée chez elles j'ai décidé de partir en ballade avec l'un de nos amis communs pour me changer les idées. A un moment donné on est arrivés à un lac et on est allés se baigner. Et c'est dans l'eau qu'on s'est embrassés. Et après on a passé les quatre jours ensemble. Voilà.

- Et ben dis donc c'est rapide pour se mettre ensemble.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais comme on se connaissait déjà, on n'avait pas les présentations à faire.

- Tu nous le présente quand ?

- Ça je ne sais pas, il n'est pas à Washington alors c'est un peu difficile, moi-même je ne le vois pas souvent ! Bon alors c'est à moi, Jen…

_La soirée continua comme ça jusque tard dans la nuit. Les filles avaient vite arrêté de poser trop de questions à Mac car les retours faisaient souvent plus mal. Mac était ravie d'avoir déjoué les plans de ces jeunes filles et grâce à l'aide de Harm qui avait tout de suite vu venir les miss. C'est donc épuisé qu'elles s'endormirent au petit matin._

* * *

><p><strong>Quatre semaines plus tard<strong>

**Fin juillet**

**8H00**

**Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie**

_Comme maintenant plusieurs jours, Sarah se réveilla barbouillée. Chloé lui avait dit d'aller consulter un médecin car beaucoup de personnes étaient malades en ce moment et c'était vrai, rien qu'au Jag il y avait trois absents. Alors elle se décida à aller à Bethesda. Au lieu de consulter un médecin ordinaire, elle avait préférer prendre un rendez-vous avec celui qui la connaissait bien et qui la traitait pour son endométriose. Elle était dans la salle d'attente depuis déjà plus de quarante minutes et pendant ce temps elle avait dû aller aux toilettes trois fois. On l'appela c'était enfin son tour. _

- Bonjour docteur.

- Bonjour Colonel, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Voilà ça fait plusieurs jours que je suis prise de vomissements, surtout le matin. Je sais qu'il y a un sale virus en ce moment et ça ne passe pas !

- Vous dites que vous vomissez ?! Avez-vous d'autres soucis et pourquoi ne pas être allée consulter un généraliste ?

- J'avais peur que ça ait un rapport avec ma maladie.

- Ok, je vois. En effet ça arrive que certaines patientes aient ce problème. Le mieux est de faire une prise de sang et de repasser me voir ce soir. On aura les résultats et je serais plus à même de dire ce que vous avez. Juste un coup de froid ou autre chose !

- Bien docteur, merci !

_Mac fit donc sa prise de sang et se rendit à son travail. La journée lui parut interminable. Et en plus les dossiers qu'elle traitait en ce moment n'étaient pas pour l'aider. Elle avait peur des résultats de la prise de sang et si son état s'était aggravé ! C'est donc remplie d'angoisse qu'à six heures elle quitta le Jag et se rendit à nouveau à l'hôpital. Là on lui dit que le médecin était encore en rendez-vous et qu'il la prendrait d'ici vingt minutes._

- Colonel !

- Oh ! Excusez-moi, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

- Ce n'est pas grave entrez dans le bureau qu'on puisse parler.

- Oui.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Oui bien sûr. C'est grave c'est çà ?!

- Non, non, ne vous affolez pas.

- Ah bon, je vous écoute.

- Colonel, avez-vous quelqu'un en ce moment ?

- Pardon, quel est le rapport ?

- Bon je ne vais pas vous cacher la vérité plus longtemps, vous êtes enceinte de six semaines.

_Un ange passe plus que de raison !_

- Colonel, Colonel ! Vous êtes avec moi ?

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

- Colonel, c'est merveilleux, vous êtes enceinte !

- Comment c'est possible ?

- Écoutez, je ne vais quand même pas vous dire comment on fait.

- Oui, enfin non, je veux dire avec ma maladie ?

- Disons que c'est le miracle de la vie !

- Je… je sais plus quoi dire ! C'est …

- Colonel, c'est une chance qui s'offre à vous, peut être la seule ! Ça vous fait plaisir ?

- Oh, euh oui, désolée, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à réaliser !

- Maintenant il va falloir l'annoncer au papa !

- Oh mon dieu, j'avais totalement zappé !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non, je crois qu'il va être aux anges, mais il va sûrement tomber à la renverse.

- Écoutez, j'aimerais vous voir tous les deux, car vous devez savoir que votre grossesse risque d'être difficile et vous aurez besoin d'aide et de soutien.

- Pour l'instant ça ne va pas être possible, il est en mer !

- Je vois ! Dès qu'il rentre je veux vous voir tous les deux, compris ?

- Oui, pas de souci, on viendra !

- Autre chose, ça vous dit de voir à quoi il ressemble ce petit ange tombé du ciel ?!

- On peut ?

- Bien sûr, et d'ailleurs il faut que je m'assure que tout va bien ! Et comme ça vous pourrez envoyer la photo du bébé au papa par Internet !

- Alors ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?!

_Après avoir pris toutes les mesures nécessaires à une échographie, Mac s'installa sur la table et le docteur commença. Là, les premières images de ce bébé apparurent aux yeux de Sarah ! Des yeux qui s'emplirent de larmes, à la vue de cet ange. Déjà on commençait à voir les contours de ce petit être se dessiner. Le docteur expliquait les moindres détails et s'arrêta un moment quand il vit Mac absorbée par ces images. Là il se rappela pourquoi il avait choisi ce métier et était heureux pour sa patiente. Voir un tel bonheur se dégager de tout son être. Lorsque Mac repris ses esprits, le docteur lui prodigua de derniers conseils avant qu'elle rentre chez elle._

**2 heures plus tard**

**Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie**

_Chloé commençait à s'inquiéter, il était presque 21 heures et toujours pas de Mac. Son portable était éteint, ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas prévenir._

_Tout à coup, elle entendit les clés dans la serrure. Mac avait eu besoin d'aller s'aérer après cette grande nouvelle. Elle ne devait rien laisser paraître, elle voulait que Harm soit le premier à savoir. Et ils l'annonceraient ensemble. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Chloé se diriger vers elle avec les yeux remplis de colère._

- Non, mais ça va pas ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude. J'ai essayé de te joindre, mais rien à faire ! Ça t'arrive de prévenir ?

- Chloé, je suis désolée !

- Quoi ! C'est tout ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir, je n'ai pas vu l'heure !

- Pas vu l'heure ? Ça fait trois heures que tu as quitté le Jag !

- Quoi ! Il est déjà si tard ?!

- Ben et ton horloge interne, elle est déglinguée ou quoi ?

- Sûrement cette petite grippe qui me joue des tours.

- Ok, j'ai commandé une pizza pour dîner, elle vient d'arriver, tu en veux ?

- Oui, merci !

_Elles vont toutes les deux s'installer sur le canapé pour regarder la télé en savourant leur dîner._

_Le film était fini et Chloé partit se coucher. Mac avait beaucoup réfléchi et il fallait qu'elle parle à Harm, maintenant ! Le mieux était de lui envoyer un mail car à cette heure-ci il était sûrement dans sa cabine. Elle alluma l'ordinateur et lui envoya ce message :_

_**« Harm, mon amour. J'espère que je ne te réveille pas ! Mais il faut à tout prix que je te parle. En même temps te dire ce que j'ai à dire par téléphone ne m'enchante pas beaucoup ! Peut être que l'on pourrait discuter via Internet, plus d'intimité. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas de Webcam ! Tu me manques beaucoup et j'ai hâte que tu rentres.**_

_** Je t'aime**_

_**Sarah »**_

_Elle resta devant son ordinateur espérant une réponse ou une connexion de Harm. Déjà plus de vingt minutes qu'elle était là, plantée devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Mais rien !_

_Elle décida d'aller se coucher, mais au moment d'éteindre l'ordinateur, Harm entra en contact._

* * *

><p><em>voila pour aujourd'hui, la suite demain <em>


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

Voici la suite.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>-Mon amour, je suis là ! J'espère que tu es là toi aussi ! J'étais sur le pont avec le commandant, je suis désolé pour le retard. Je t'aime. Harm !<p>

- Harm, je suis toujours là !

- C'est vrai ?! Merci ! Ça fait du bien de pouvoir parler avec toi. Tu me manques Sarah.

- Toi aussi tu me manques

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer !

- Tu m'inquiètes ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Le mieux c'est que je t'envoie cette photo !

_Harm ouvre la photo et la regarde. Il ne comprend pas très bien ce que ça représente, n'ayant jamais vu d'échographie avant._

- Sarah ! Qu'est que c'est ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

- C'est la première photo de notre bébé.

_Pas de réponse, silence complet depuis plus de deux minutes._

- Harm ! Tu es toujours là ?!

- Oui, excuse-moi, je suis tombé de ma chaise.

- Tu me fais marcher.

- Non, pas du tout. Sarah, c'est bien vrai n'est-ce pas ?!

- Oui ! J'ai réagi comme toi toute à l'heure.

- Mais comment ?! Je veux dire, c'est formidable !

- C'est un miracle ! Et comme le dit le médecin, c'est un ange tombé du ciel.

- Je suis triste de ne pas être près de toi. Mais heureux que tu me le fasses partager. Tu l'as su quand ?

- Toute à l'heure après le travail. Moi aussi j'ai hâte que tu rentres, pour pouvoir l'annoncer à tout le monde !

- Oh mon dieu ! Comment on va faire ?!

- Comment ça ? On va leur dire voilà !

- Non Sarah ! On est en infraction avec le code militaire.

- J'avais oublié, on ira voir le Général et on verra bien.

- Le problème c'est que je suis coincé encore pour six semaines minimum.

- Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible !

- Sarah ! Il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui serait de notre côté et qui serait en mesure de nous aider. Et je ne connais qu'une seule personne. Va le voir, explique lui tout et je suis sûr qu'il ira voir Creswell avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seule !

- Tu parles de l'Amiral là ?

- Oui, AJ est le seul à pouvoir débloquer la situation.

- Tu crois vraiment ?!

- Oui Sarah ! Je vais te laisser maintenant, tu as besoin de te reposer dans ton état.

- Oui, c'est vrai que je suis fatiguée. J'irais voir AJ, je te tiens au courant. Bonne nuit mon amour, je t'aime.

- Bonne nuit mes deux anges, je vous aime.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques jours plus tard<strong>

**Devant la maison d'AJ**

_Mac était là, plantée dans le jardin, que devait-elle faire ? Continuer, et faire ce pour quoi elle était venue ?! Ou devait-elle faire demi-tour ?! L'amiral pourrait-il vraiment l'aider, les aider ?!_

_Elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées lorsque l'amiral lui fit une tape sur l'épaule. Il était partit courir et s'était approché sans faire un bruit lorsqu'il avait aperçu Mac devant sa porte._

- Bonjour Mac, vous allez bien ?

_Mac sursauta en entendant la voix de son ancien mentor._

- Bonjour monsieur !

- Ah non ! Pas de ça, je suis à la retraite maintenant alors appelez moi AJ !

- Bien mon… AJ. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien Mac, mais c'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question !

- Euh, je vais bien !

- Très bien, ne restons pas dehors, entrons ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci ! Mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, vous êtes occupé et vous devez avoir envie de prendre une bonne douche.

- Moi occupé ! Vous plaisantez, au contraire, votre visite me fait très plaisir.

- Non mais je vais y aller !

- Bon, çà suffit, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mac ?

- Tout… va bien !

- Vous mentez très mal ! Venez vous asseoir ! Je vous écoute.

- En fait je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée !

- Ah non ! Maintenant que vous êtes là, il va falloir me dire pourquoi vous êtes là !

- C'est que je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi !

- Bon s'il le faut, je vous empêche de partir tant que je ne sais pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Très bien !

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- Je suis enceinte !

- Mais c'est merveilleux, félicitation Mac, je suis vraiment heureux pour vous, mais pourquoi tourner cela en drame.

- C'est que je n'ai pas le droit AJ.

- Pardon, vous avez tout à fait le droit d'avoir des enfants, la seule chose que l'armée interdit c'est la fraternisation, un enfant c'est merveilleux ! Alors faites-moi un beau sourire, votre carrière ne va pas en souffrir, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Vous n'avez pas saisi AJ, ce n'est pas d'avoir un enfant que je n'ai pas le droit, c'est…

- Attendez une minute, qui est le père ?

- Vous avez mis le doigt sur le problème !

- Quoi ? Dites moi que c'est cet imbécile de pilote !

- Je vous demande pardon ?!

- Juste un petit plaisir, ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment, alors confortez moi dans mon idée !

- C'est bien Harm le père, d'où le problème !

- Alléluia !

- AJ, vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit ?!

- Oui, vous venez de dire que Harm et vous êtes ensemble et allez avoir un bébé, et ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Mais, on est en infraction avec le code militaire, le général va nous tuer !

- Ça fait combien de temps ?

- Je suis enceinte de six semaines.

- Non pas ça, vous et Harm !

- Euh ! En fait ça fait six semaines aussi !

- Pardon ?!

- Oui, c'est ça le problème, on a passé qu'un seul week-end ensemble et depuis il est en mer ! On a même pas pu discuter de projet ni de quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. On ne sait même pas si ça peut marcher. Pour l'instant tout va bien, mais le problème c'est qu'on a passé que quatre jours ensemble en six semaines. Et jamais je n'aurais du tomber enceinte !

- Du premier coup ! Il ne changera jamais ce pilote ! Mais vous voulez le garder ce bébé, rassurez moi ?

- Bien sûr que oui, ce bébé tient du miracle ! Pour rien au monde je voudrais m'en séparer.

- Comment ça du miracle ?

- En fait je suis stérile à 96 %, les chances pour que je puisse avoir un jour un enfant étaient quasi nulles !

- Que dites-vous ?! Ça fait longtemps que vous le savez ?

- En fait je l'ai su le jour de votre départ en retraite.

- Et pourquoi venir me raconter tout çà ?!

- En fait on ne sait pas quoi faire ! On a commis une faute grave Harm et moi, et on ne veut pas perdre notre place et comme il est hors de question que j'abandonne cet enfant. En fait on n'a jamais voulu se cacher ou mentir, le problème c'est qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de voir venir. Je ne me vois pas aller voir le général et lui dire que cela fait six semaines que je suis avec Harm et que je suis enceinte. Pourtant il faut que je lui dise car bientôt ça va se voir, mais Harm ne veut pas que je l'affronte seule, d'autant plus qu'il ne faut pas que je subisse de gros chocs car vu ma maladie j'ai une grossesse à très hauts risques.

- Votre maladie ?!

- Oui, j'ai une endométriose. Je me suis faite opérée le jour de votre départ. Et c'est là qu'ils ont découvert que ça m'avait rendue pratiquement stérile.

- Cela n'a pas du être facile pour vous ! Je vais vous accompagner et ensemble on va expliquer la situation au général et au secrétaire d'état et essayer d'obtenir une dérogation étant donné les circonstances.

- Merci !

_Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter et lorsque la nuit fut tombée Mac rentra enfin chez elle, soulagée que son ancien mentor ait accepté de leur venir en aide._

* * *

><p><strong>Lundi 1<strong>**er**** août 2005**

**QG du Jag**

_Mac était dans son bureau et malgré la tonne de travail elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour faire quoi que ce soit. Cela faisait maintenant six fois qu'elle relisait la même phrase. AJ n'allait pas tarder et elle devrait alors aller affronter le Général ! Harm était confiant, facile à dire quand on se trouve au beau milieu de la Méditerranée. Mais elle devait faire face à ce qui allait se passer sous peu. Elle fit un bon sur sa chaise lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte._

- Entrez !

- Bonjour Mac, je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! En fait pas moyen de travailler aujourd'hui !

- Cela ne m'étonne guère ! Ça va bien depuis l'autre jour ?

- Oui, très bien. Un peu nerveuse, et Chloé commence à me trouver un peu étrange !

- Je crois qu'elle va vous tuer quand elle va savoir !

- Il y a de fortes chances, et ce ne sera pas la seule !

- Ah bon ?!

- Non, Mattie aussi !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

- Prête ?!

- Allons-y !

_Mac et AJ se dirigent vers le bureau du Général afin de s'entretenir avec lui de la situation plus que soudaine dans laquelle se retrouvent Mac et Harm. Jen les voyant arriver, se demande ce qui se passe n'ayant pas vu l'Amiral au Jag depuis son départ en retraite._

- Bonjour Monsieur, ravie de vous voir, vous avez l'air en pleine forme !

- Bonjour Jennifer ! Le Général est dans son bureau ? Nous devons lui parler.

- Euh oui ! Je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir ! Général, j'ai le Colonel Mackenzie et l'Amiral Chegwidden qui souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec vous ! Je les fais entrer ?

- Oui, faites-les entrer !

- Vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci !

_Mac et AJ pénètrent donc dans le bureau de Cresswell. Celui-ci les invite à s'asseoir et a hâte de découvrir le pourquoi de la présence de l'Amiral au Jag, dans son bureau._

- Alors, Amiral, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?!

- En fait moi je suis là en tant que soutien et pour clarifier les choses si besoin est.

- Je vous demande pardon ?!

- C'est le colonel qui a quelque chose à vous dire !

- Colonel ?! C'est exact ?

- Oui, Monsieur !

- Très bien, je vous écoute.

- Monsieur, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je suis enceinte !

- Mais c'est merveilleux ça, félicitations !

- Euh, merci ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre que la suite vous plaira autant !

- Pourquoi cela ?! Vous n'allez pas accoucher maintenant j'espère !

- Euh non ! Je suis enceinte de six semaines seulement !

- Ah, vous me rassurez ! Et le futur papa il doit être ravi ! Mais je ne savais pas que vous aviez quelqu'un dans votre vie ! Vous êtes discrète sur votre vie privée, je trouve étonnant de ne pas en avoir entendu parler avec Jennifer !

- Euh, elle n'est pas au courant, seul AJ est au courant, ainsi que vous maintenant et le capitaine Rabb ! C'est tout !

- Ben vous l'avez quand même annoncé au papa, j'espère !

- Oui Monsieur puisque c'est le Capitaine Rabb.

- Quoi ?! Mais vous avez perdu la raison ma parole ! Et il faut que cet énergumène se trouve à l'autre bout de la planète ! Vous m'en avez fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais là ! Mais ce n'est pas possible çà ! Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous payez ma tête tous les deux ?

- Euh Général, on n'a pas voulu vous cacher quoi que ce soit !

- Non, mais vous vous moquez de moi là !

- En fait ça fait six semaines !

- Six, quoi ?! Mais ça fait six semaines que Rabb est en mer ! Et vous êtes enceinte de six semaines. Et là vous dites que ça fait six semaines que vous êtes ensemble !

- Oui, vous avez tout saisi !

- Il n'en rate pas une ce satané pilote !

- Euh, il n'était pas tout seul, il faut ne pas exagérer Général.

- Oh ! N'en rajoutez pas ! Comment on va faire maintenant ?!

- Puis-je me permettre ?

- Oui, allez y, après tout on est plus à ça près !

- Je pense qu'on devrait essayer d'obtenir une dérogation pour ces deux têtes de mule ! Pensez-vous ! Neuf ans avant de passer à l'acte, il faut quand même avoir une volonté de fer ! Je pense qu'ils ont le droit d'être enfin heureux tous les deux !

- Je dois dire que vous n'avez pas tord. Surtout que je ne veux pas perdre mes deux meilleurs éléments !

- Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre le secrétaire d'état à la marine !

- Oui, et il va falloir plus d'arguments que ça !

_Mac restait là à regarder les deux hommes débattre de sa vie et des conséquences. Ils s'associaient tous les deux pour trouver des arguments et des solutions à cette situation. Dans le prolongement de la conversation, elle fut amenée à parler de son endométriose et du fait qu'elle soit quasi-stérile. Elle se surprit à trouver devant elle un général attentif et compréhensif. C'est ainsi qu'ils la prièrent de sortir et lui dirent qu'ils verraient tous les deux avec le secrétaire d'état._

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, à bientôt pour la suite<br>_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir voici la suite du jour_

_bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

><p><em>Mac sortit donc du bureau et referma la porte derrière elle, elle tomba nez à nez avec Jen et Harriet.<em>

- Madame ça va ?

- Oui Jen, pourquoi cette question ?!

- Ben quand le général se met à crier aussi fort, c'est mauvais signe. Mais je vois que vous souriez, c'est que ça doit aller !

- Oui tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas toutes les deux.

_Mac se dirigea alors vers son bureau ne disant rien de plus à ses deux amies._

**Une heure plus tard !**

_Jen resta perplexe lorsque le secrétaire d'état arriva devant son bureau et lui dit qu'il était attendu par le général. Jen fit donc entrer le secrétaire d'état et vit que l'amiral était toujours dans le bureau. Mais que se passait-il à la fin ?! Oh mon dieu il était peut être arrivé quelque chose au Capitaine Rabb ! Non ce n'était pas possible le colonel aurait été triste et non pas souriante. Tout cela triturait le cerveau de cette pauvre Jen._

- Bonjour AJ, bonjour Gordon.

- bonjour, asseyez-vous !

- Alors que se passe t-il messieurs ?

- Alors voilà !

- Nous voudrions obtenir une dérogation pour que deux personnes travaillant sous la même chaîne de commandement puissent toujours travailler sous cette même chaîne tout en vivant ensemble.

- Je vous demande pardon ?! C'est ça l'importance vitale ?!

- Oui c'est-à-dire qu'il y a un enfant dans l'histoire !

- Hum, et quel âge à cet enfant ?

- Il n'est pas encore né !

- Non mais vous plaisantez, vous me dites que deux personnes sont coupables de fraternisation et vous voulez que je n'y tienne pas rigueur.

- En fait ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Nous allons vous raconter toute l'histoire ! Alors tout commence il y a neuf ans dans une roseraie….

_Cresswell et le secrétaire d'état s'installent confortablement dans leurs sièges et écoute AJ raconter l'histoire de ses deux protégés. Mine de rien ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'on en arrive là._

- Et voilà vous savez toute l'histoire ! Moi je dis que ces deux là on déjà perdu assez de temps à respecter le règlement et, étant donné la situation, qu'on doit faire cette exception.

- Tout à fait ce sont mes meilleurs avocats et je pense qu'ils méritent tout les deux leur part de bonheur.

- J'avoue que votre histoire m'a secouée, c'est d'accord, faites venir le colonel Mackenzie.

- Euh oui bien sûr ! Quartier-maître, allez me chercher le Colonel Mackenzie tout de suite

- A vos ordres, général !

_Jen comprend de moins en moins ce qui se passe mais obéit aux ordres et va chercher Mac._

- Colonel !

- Oui Jen qu'y a-t-il ?

- Le général vous demande dans son bureau.

- Merci Jen ! J'arrive !

_Mac finit de taper une phrase sur son ordinateur, se lève et se dirige vers le bureau de son commandant. Elle frappe._

- Entrez ! Ah colonel on vous attendait !

- Bonjour monsieur le secrétaire.

- Bonjour Colonel, asseyez-vous !

- Tenez colonel, ceci est pour vous !

- Qu'est que c'est ?

- Lisez vous verrez bien !

_Mac prend le document qu'on lui tend et commence à le lire, les larmes commencent à lui monter quand elle comprend ce que ce document signifie. AJ voyant sa protégée au bord des larmes reprend la parole._

- Eh marines, je vous ai connue plus solide !

- Oups, désolé monsieur !

- Ce n'est rien, ça doit être les hormones qui travaillent

- C'est certain, on dit que les émotions sont multipliées par quatre chez les femmes enceintes.

- merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci du fond du cœur.

- Tout ce que je demande c'est une invitation au mariage !

- Au mariage, quel mariage ?!

- Ben le votre !

- C'est que ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour.

- Oui je comprends bien, mais le jour ou il y aura mariage j'avoue que ça me ferais plaisir de voir que pour une fois j'ai fais quelque chose de bien, car je sais que ce n'est pas tout le temps le cas.

- Oh, dans ce cas, sans problème monsieur.

- Très bien colonel, vous pouvez disposer ! Et nous messieurs si nous allions manger ?

- Très bonne idée.

_Ainsi, tout le monde sortit du bureau dans la bonne humeur après que Mac leur ait dit de ne rien dire jusqu'au retour du capitaine Rabb._

**Le même jour**

**21h30**

**Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie**

_Mac était plongée dans ses pensées et ça durait depuis qu'elle était sortie du bureau de son Co. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, aucune réprimande, aucune sanction, une dérogation et des félicitations, en plus du secrétaire d'État à la Marine. Comment était-ce possible, avait-elle changée de planète pendant son sommeil ? Harm et elle allaient pouvoir s'aimer librement, fonder une famille. Il fût un temps ou elle croyait cela impossible et depuis ce week-end à la montagne, plus rien n'était impossible. Mac continuait de se promener dans son esprit, le sourire aux lèvres._

_Chloé et Mattie, qui dormaient là ce soir, avaient cessé de regarder la télé pour observer Mac. Jamais elles ne l'avaient vue si détendue, si souriante, et si à côté de ses pompes. Elles étaient à la fois heureuses que Mac trouve le bonheur, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une passade et ça, ça faisait quelque peu capoter leurs projets. Et Harm qui ne revenait pas, si ça continuait à ce rythme ça serait bel et bien fichu cette fois. Elles n'échangeaient pas un mot mais restaient là à observer silencieusement Mac._

_Chloé ne comprenait pas sa grande sœur qui depuis quelques temps était devenue si secrète, avant elles partageaient tout. Mais depuis que ce mystérieux homme était entré dans la vie de Mac, plus de confidences, plus rien. Et pourtant elle sentait que Mac voulait lui parler de quelque chose, mais ça ne venait pas, peut-être qu'avec l'aide de Mattie elle arriverait à en savoir plus. Peut-être que Mac se confierait enfin._

_Mattie réfléchissait également, mais pas tout à fait à la même chose. C'était vraiment trop bête, il avait fallut que Harm s'en aille au moment ou Mac avait rencontré quelqu'un et pourquoi elle ne nous le présentait pas, c'était vraiment étrange, Mac n'agissait pas comme ça d'habitude. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il pouvait encore y avoir un espoir, c'est Mac qu'elle voulait comme mère, et pas une de ces blondes que son satané tuteur avait pour habitude de fréquenter. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ses sentiments ? Mais en y pensant, si elle lui disait à Mac ce que Harm ressentait vraiment à son égard, peut-être qu'elle arrêterait de fréquenter cet homme._

_Toutes les trois furent interrompues dans leurs pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone. Mac se leva et alla décrocher._

- Allo!

- Bonsoir mon amour !

- Bonsoir mon cœur !

- Comment vas-tu, je viens aux nouvelles !

_Là, Harm entendit quelques sanglots à l'autre bout du téléphone. Soudain il appréhenda ce qu'allait lui dire Mac._

_Mac, tout en ayant décroché, s'était dirigée dans sa chambre pour s'isoler._

- Sarah, que se passe t-il ?

_Toujours aucune réponse et des sanglots dans le téléphone._

- Sarah non d'un chien ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe, on va en cours martiale c'est ça ? Pire, on est virés ?!

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

- Sarah, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Oh, désolé, c'est le trop plein d'émotions qui sort. Je suis complètement ailleurs depuis le début de l'après-midi !

- Sarah qu'a dit Cresswell ?

- Harm, on l'a notre dérogation.

- Quoi, c'est vrai ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as vu un papier ou quelque chose, tu es sûre ?

- Certaine, c'est moi qui aie le document, le secrétaire d'État me l'a remis en main propre.

- Non ?! C'est vrai ?

- Oui, il a juste demandé en contrepartie…

- Ah je savais c'était trop beau pour qu'il n'y ait pas un mais.

- Harm il a seulement demandé à être invité au mariage.

- Au mariage, quel mariage ?

- C'est-ce que je lui ai dit aussi !

- Et ?

- Il a dit qu'il aurait bien lieu un jour ou l'autre !

- Il a dit ça ? Sarah arrête de te moquer de moi ! Le grincheux de service n'a pas pu signer ce papier et encore moins sortir un truc pareil !

- Si, je t'assure, je ne sais pas ce que AJ et le Général lui ont dit, mais ça a duré deux heures.

- Ah bon ?! Et au fait comment à réagit l'amiral ?

- Alors il a dit et je cite, " il n'en rate pas une ce satané pilote "

- Il a dit ça ?! Oh ça va chauffer pour mon matricule.

- Oh il risque de crier un bon coup juste pour la forme. En tout cas on doit une fière chandelle à AJ. Et je voudrais qu'il soit le grand-père de notre enfant car il est comme un père pour nous et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avons et je veux que cet enfant ait des grands-parents !

- C'est une bonne idée ça ! Tu as pensé aux parrain et marraine tant que tu y es ?

- Euh, oui mon amour !

_La conversation continua comme ça pendant encore une heure. Pendant ce temps là les filles étaient restées dans le salon et ça causait dur._

- Ce n'est pas vrai ça ! En plus elle s'enferme pour répondre à son amoureux !

- Et pourquoi elle pleurait, tu crois que c'est bon signe ?

- Alors là aucune idée, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à la cerner depuis quelques temps.

- Ah bon ?! Tu crois que c'est du à quoi ?

- A son mec, y'a pas à chercher.

- Moi qui voulais vivre avec elle et Harm !

- Je te comprends !

- Et Harm, il va être anéanti quand il va savoir !

- Tu crois ?!

- Bien sûr, il l'aime comme un fou.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu tout de même ?

- Pas du tout, il m'a dit qu'il l'aimait.

- Attends il te l'a dit de vive voix ?! Je n'avais pas compris ça ! Moi je pensais que tu l'avais vu dans son comportement.

- Ben oui aussi, mais il me l'a avoué !

- Bon ben alors il faut qu'on rencontre monsieur téléphone et qu'on casse la baraque, qu'on lui fasse comprendre que Mac, c'est nous en prime !

- C'est un peu vache ça, si Mac est heureuse c'est important. On ne peut pas tout gâcher pour notre confort personnel. Par contre on peut convaincre Harm de faire sa déclaration. C'est moins vache.

- Ouais tu as raison car sinon ça va nous retomber dessus.

_Elles changèrent de sujet car Mac revenait dans la pièce, toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._

* * *

><p><em>A demain pour la suite<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour,

Il neige toujours, je poste le chapitre du jour avant d'oublier car c'est encore le dimanche que j'oublie le plus facilement,

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>- Alors les filles qu'est-ce que vous faites ?<p>

- Euh rien, on discute c'est tout !

- En fait non ce n'est pas tout !

- Chloé ?! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Tout à fait, j'en ai assez ! Depuis une semaine, tu n'agis pas normalement et ça commence à me taper sur le système ! En fait c'est même depuis plus longtemps, mais là c'est encore pire !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je suis inquiète quand tu rentres tard sans prévenir, de plus tu es toujours malade et tu n'as pas l'air de faire grand chose pour guérir ! Tu es tout le temps souriante sans raison apparente. Bref que se passe t-il ?

- Chloé tu abuses un peu non ?!

- Non laisse Mattie, elle n'a pas tord !

- Ah ! Alors vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Pourquoi pas ?! De toute façon vous finirez par le savoir car vous êtes tout le temps ici toutes les deux !

- Ça te dérange que je vienne si souvent ?

- Non Mattie, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Bon viens t'asseoir et raconte nous !

- D'abord il va falloir me promette de ne pas ébruiter ce que je vais vous dire pour le moment.

- Promis !

- Très bien, alors comme vous le savez j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

- Qui ne se montre pas beaucoup !

- Chloé, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas sur Washington. Alors je disais, on a décidé de vivre ensemble et d'acheter une maison.

- Quoi ?! Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Vous pouvez très bien vivre ici pour commencer, c'est très bien ! Et si ça ne fonctionne pas c'est moins compliqué !

- Écoute Chloé, c'est vraiment sérieux, et bien que ce que tu dis n'est pas faux, c'est trop petit ici !

- Ben moi je ne trouve pas ! Chez Harm on peut dire que c'est petit mais pas chez toi !

- Il n'y a pas assez de chambres !

- Ben pourquoi ça ? J'ai ma chambre, tu as la tienne ou est le problème ?

- Il manque une chambre pour le bébé !

- Le bébé ?!

- T'es enceinte ?

- Oui, de sept semaines.

- Et tu m'as rien dit avant ?!

- Je ne le sais que depuis quelques jours seulement !

- Mais attend une seconde, c'est toi qui me dis de faire attention et patati patata et tu tombes enceinte d'un mec que tu connais à peine ! Et si je ne me trompe pas la première fois en plus ! Et ben vous n'avez pas perdu de temps

- C'est vrai ça ! Les préservatifs ça existe, ainsi que la pilule ! C'est un peu inconscient et ça ne te ressemble pas !

- Vous avez finies ?! Et je vous signale que ce n'est pas un inconnu, c'est quelqu'un que je connais depuis un moment déjà ! Et le fait d'avoir passé un week-end ensemble, on a appris à mieux se connaître et on s'est découvert nos sentiments réciproques. C'est tout ! Et en plus le fait que je sois enceinte tient plutôt du miracle !

- Pourquoi du miracle ?

- Tu n'aurais pas du tomber enceinte ?

- Non ! Il y a quelques temps j'ai découvert que j'avais une endométriose et que j'étais stérile à 96%.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Ce n'était pas facile d'en parler.

- Ça n'a pas du être facile ! Je suis heureuse pour toi !

- Oui c'est Mattie qui a raison, on a été égoïstes ! Je suis contente que tu sois enfin heureuse !

- Merci les filles ! Ça vous dit de voir la première photo du bébé !

- Oh oui !

- Attendez, je vais la chercher !

- Bon ben je crois que cette fois c'est foutu !

- Oui ! Et heureusement qu'on n'a pas dit à Harm de se lancer !

- Oui, j'y pensais même plus ! Le pauvre quand il va savoir !

- Attention, elle revient !

- Voilà les filles, la toute première photo du bébé !

- Ouah ! Je n'en avais jamais vu, il est minuscule !

- C'est clair ! Donc il est là dans ton ventre ! C'est dingue ça !

- Tu penses déménager quand ?

- En fait je ne sais pas ! Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour trouver la maison idéale !

- Mais tu ne devrais pas chercher avec le papa plutôt ?!

- Non ! C'est la mission qu'il m'a confié, il me fait entièrement confiance, je lui enverrais juste des photos avant de signer et il dira oui ou non ! Alors ça vous dit de visiter des maisons ce week-end ?

- Pas de problème !

- Toujours partante ! Mais je veux aussi faire les magasins !

- Tu veux encore dépenser les sous de ton tuteur toi !

- Non, pas ce genre de magasin !

- Les magasins de bébé !

- Ça c'est une bonne idée !

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ce week-end ! Jen peut venir avec nous ?

- Euh ! Je ne sais pas, c'est que, au Jag, personne ne sais hormis le général !

- Oui, je comprends ! Et puis comme ça pour une fois je suis au courant avant elle !

- Oui, on est les seules dans la confidence !

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact !

- Ah bon ?!

- Non il y a aussi AJ qui le sait

- L'amiral ?

- Oui, je le considère un peu comme mon père ! Alors je lui en ai parlé !

- Oui, je comprends, et le général c'est normal aussi, à cause du travail !

- Tout à fait ! Bon ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter avec vous les filles mais je suis épuisée, je vais aller me coucher ! Ne vous couchez pas trop tard !

- Non t'inquiète, bonne nuit Mac !

- Oui, bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit les filles à demain !

- Ben ça alors ! Toi qui te plaignais qu'elle ne te racontait plus rien !

- Oui là on a été servies !

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle se marierait avec Harm !

- Oui, moi aussi ! Mais elle a l'air vraiment heureuse ! Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça ! Je suis contente, car elle a enfin réussi à passer à autre chose !

- Oui c'est vrai qu'elle est chouette et que Harm ne l'a pas rendue forcément heureuse jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

- Non, parce qu'il n'a jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait et les gars sont pénibles avec ça !

- Oui c'est vrai que c'est typique des mecs !

- Ouais moi avec les mecs c'est tout juste si ce n'est pas moi qui dois faire le premier pas !

- Ah ben ça tout à fait d'accord !

- Une fois je suis sortie avec un mec, qui n'osait même pas m'embrasser en public, c'était vraiment frustrant !

- J'imagine !

_Les filles continuèrent leur conversation sur les mecs jusque tard dans la nuit et finirent par s'endormir sur le canapé._

* * *

><p><strong>Lundi 5 septembre 2005<strong>

**00H00**

**Hôtel Holiday Inn**

**Washington DC**

_Voilà maintenant dix minutes qu'elle était couchée ! Mais rien à faire elle n'arrivait pas à dormir ! Une foule de sentiments l'envahissait ! A la fois de l'appréhension, de la peur, de la nervosité, du stress, de l'angoisse, de la joie… Julia était perdue, avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? Avait-elle le droit d'entrer dans la vie de sa mère et tout bouleverser ? Sa mère la croyait morte, comment vivait-elle ? L'avait-elle oubliée ? __Avait-elle beaucoup changé par rapport à cette photo ?_

_Julia n'arriverait pas à dormir elle le savait. Alors toute sa vie défilait dans sa tête. Le tout premier souvenir qui lui revenait c'était le jour de son quatrième anniversaire, son père lui avait fait un gâteau en forme de maison, et il l'avait emmenée dans un zoo, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait autant d'animaux et que des découvertes. Elle était restée estomaquée devant les girafes qui étaient si grandes ! Elle avait la tête levée au ciel et l'observait droit dans les yeux. Ensuite ce sont les éléphants avec leur trompe et leurs grandes oreilles, elle se rappelait encore les questions qu'elle posait à son père. (Papa, pourquoi le nez de l'éléphant est si long ? Il a menti alors comme Pinocchio son nez s'est allongé ?…) Et beaucoup d'autres questions tout au long de la visite, elle voulait tout connaître. Malheureusement c'était l'un des rares souvenirs joyeux qu'elle gardait en mémoire. Son père était très tendre avec elle mais ramenait souvent des femmes à la maison qui n'étaient pas gentilles avec elle, alors son père l'envoyait s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le jour de ses six ans elle s'attendait à retourner au zoo comme ils l'avaient fait deux années de suite, et c'est avec une joie immense qu'elle était montée dans la voiture. Mais son père l'avait emmenée au pensionnat de jeunes filles pour qu'elle puisse commencer son éducation. Par la suite elle ne voyait son père que durant les vacances scolaires, elle obtenait de très bonnes notes et restait la première de sa classe, malgré cela son père ne lui portait que très peu d'attention. Aujourd'hui qu'elle savait sa mère vivante, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père l'avait mise en pension plutôt que rendue à sa mère. Depuis toute petite elle avait voulu avoir une maman, être comme toutes les petites filles de son âge. A l'école les autres se sont moquées d'elle quand elle leur a demandé ce qu'était une maman, son père ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'on doit avoir un papa et une maman ? Julia pleurait en se rappelant tous ces souvenirs. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle attendait de cette rencontre, mais elle espérait obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une infime part d'amour, cet amour qui lui avait tant manqué durant sa vie au pensionnat. Lorsqu'elle a eu onze ans, l'âge des changements, elle a subi un changement supplémentaire dans sa vie par rapport aux autres jeunes filles de son âge. Toute seule elle a du faire face à la mort de son père. Pourquoi le notaire n'a pas cherché sa mère ? Tout ça parce que son père n'avait laissé qu'un bref testament ou il disait : je lègue tout ce que j'ai à ma fille Julia. Et puis c'est tout, le notaire n'ayant pas ouvert le reste n'avait pas su. Que d'années perdues ! Les larmes emplissaient de plus en plus son doux visage, et pourtant il fallait qu'elle dorme et qu'elle soit en forme pour rencontrer sa mère._

_Ce n'est que vers cinq heures du matin, épuisée, que Julia s'endormit. Son sommeil ne fût pas des plus réparateur, mais plutôt emplis de cauchemars. _

_Elle se réveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil et commença à se préparer pour la plus importante rencontre de sa vie._

* * *

><p><em>Bonne fin de week-end<br>_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour,**

**Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'aurai du rester au lit aujourd'hui, je me suis cassée une dent, et hop étape arrachage de dent, je m'en serais bien passé. Mais bon je crois que vous êtes là pour tout autre chose. Alors voici la suite, journée un peu plus chanceuse pour nos filles...**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Samedi 6 août 2005<strong>

**Centre commercial**

- Allez, on va dans ce magasin !

- Oh oui, regarde il y a plein de petits vêtements rigolos !

- Eh les filles c'est un bébé, pas un clown que je vais avoir !

- Ben quoi et Halloween alors, les bébés aussi on le droit de le faire !

- Oui et je suis sûre qu'il aura du succès !

- Et qui vous dit que ce sera un garçon ?!

- C'est une fille ?

- Je ne sais pas ! C'est encore trop tôt ! Bon si on allait là plutôt !

- Mais c'est une agence !

- Ben oui, je vous rappelle que c'est une maison que je cherche !

- Toi tu y vas pendant que nous on va faire un tour dans ce magasin !

- Bon ok ! Mais vous viendrez visiter avec moi ?

- Oui bien sûr !

_Les filles se séparent donc et Mac entre dans l'agence._

- Bonjour madame, je peux vous renseigner ?

- Oui, je cherche à acheter une maison !

- Vous rechercher quoi ?

- Alors une maison dans un quartier calme proche de mon lieu de travail avec un jardin et cinq chambres.

- C'est déjà une bonne description !

- Oui et une cheminée dans le salon si possible et deux salles de bain.

- Ok, je vais regarder ce que j'ai à vous proposer.

- D'accord !

- Alors, j'ai quatre maisons qui pourrait correspondre et même deux autres mais sans cheminée ! Ce qui fait six maisons. Quand voulez vous les visiter ?

- Dès que possible !

- Alors je suis libre si vous voulez on y va maintenant !

- D'accord il faut juste que je récupère les deux demoiselles qui m'accompagnent et on peut y aller !

- Très bien on se retrouve sur le parking d'ici un quart d'heure ?

- Oui très bien ! Vous avez quoi comme voiture ?

- Un VSU crème !

- Ok

_Mac rejoint les filles dans le magasin, elles sont à la caisse et ont craqué pour une grenouillère avec deux petits nounours qui se font des bisous. _

- Tiens, voilà un cadeau pour le bébé !

- Merci les filles, c'est très mignon ! Désolée de casser votre shopping mais on a six maisons à visiter !

- Ok, c'est parti alors !

_Les filles retournent donc en direction de la voiture et suivent la voiture de l'agence. Au bout de quinze minutes de trajet elles entrent dans un quartier résidentiel de Washington DC. Elle s'arrête devant une maison qui paraît être vide depuis un certain moment déjà ! _

- Je crois que ça ne fais plus que cinq à visiter !

- C'est clair, vu l'état extérieur, je n'ose même pas voir l'intérieur !

- Les filles, ça ne veut rien dire ! Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le coup de foudre.

- Alors, voici une maison comportant un grand salon, une cuisine rustique, avec cheminée, quatre chambres, une salle de bain…

- Ça n'ira pas ! Je pense qu'on peut aller vers la suivante !

- Mais on n'est même pas entré !

- Oui mais je vous ai dit cinq chambres et deux salles de bain !

- Bon comme vous voulez !

_Elles reprennent donc la route en direction de la seconde maison à visiter._

- La tête qu'elle a fait quand tu l'as interrompue !

- C'est clair, elle ne savait plus quoi dire !

- Tu recherches une maison avec cinq chambres !

- Tout à fait !

- Ça fait grand pour trois !

- Eh, quatre avec moi ! Tu ne comptes pas m'envoyer en pension !

- Bien sûr que non !

- Je crois que voilà la deuxième maison ! Au moins le jardin est entretenu !

- Oui et la maison est jolie de l'extérieur ! Je crois que celle-ci on peut y pénétrer.

- Alors cette maison a bien cinq chambres et deux salles de bain ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Alors voici le rez-de-chaussée, avec un salon qui donne sur une cuisine américaine ! Puis une chambre et une salle de bain ! Ensuite à l'étage nous avons les quatre autres chambres et la deuxième salle de bain.

- Bof l'agencement de la maison ne me plait pas trop !

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ?

- Le fait que la cuisine et le salon soit en fait une seule pièce. Et il n'y a pas de cheminée !

- Moi je n'aime pas du tout !

- Bon ben on passe à la suivante !

- Euh, très bien ! Alors on y va !

_Ainsi l'après midi se poursuit. Deux maisons plus tard, les filles n'ont toujours pas trouvé leur bonheur et commencent à désespérer._

- Eh ben ce n'est pas facile de choisir une maison !

- Oui et dire que je vais devoir me retaper cette épreuve avec Harm !

- Je dois dire que moi aussi je suis fatiguée ! Plus que deux, en espérant que la prochaine soit la bonne.

_Tout en prononçant ces mots elle s'arrête devant une maison avec une belle allée qui mène jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, entourée de chaque côté par une belle pelouse bien verte. La maison en elle-même est composée de petites briques rouges qui lui donnent son style. Mac se sent déjà conquise par la façade de cette maison._

- Ouah ! Elle est chouette celle là !

- Ouais, si on allait la visiter au lieu de rester planter là !

- Oui allons-y !

- Alors cette maison a donc les cinq chambres que vous recherchez, également deux salles de bain, une très belle cheminée dans le séjour ! Une très belle cuisine qui vient d'être entièrement refaite. Et un petit plus que je vous garde poux la fin !

- Déjà ce que vous venez de dire m'a l'air très intéressant et j'ai hâte de voir tout ça !

- Alors nous sommes ici dans la pièce principale de la maison, le séjour. Séjour très lumineux avec une très belle cheminée ! Et il est également très spacieux. Voici la cuisine, dont tout le confort moderne avec ce comptoir qui peut servir de table de préparation mais également de coin repas !

- J'aime beaucoup !

- Alors ensuite nous avons une buanderie qui communique donc avec la cuisine et le jardin. Dans l'autre partie du rez-de-chaussée, nous avons donc deux chambres et une salle de bain.

- Ouah, elle est super la baignoire !

- Alors à l'étage, nous avons donc les trois autres chambres et la deuxième salle de bain. Avec douche celle-ci !

- La vache !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois que je sais ce qu'est la surprise, et moi je sais déjà que je veux cette maison !

- Alors là tout à fait d'accord avec toi !

- Mac, viens voir ! Il y a un magnifique jardin derrière avec une magnifique terrasse.

- Et surtout une très belle piscine !

- C'est vrai qu'il est magnifique ce jardin ! Et la piscine ça peut être très sympa en effet.

- Si on allait la voir de plus près ! Ah et au dessus vous avez un grenier aménagé.

- D'accord ! Je crois que ce ne sera pas la peine de visiter la dernière maison ! Par contre est-ce qu'il serait possible de la réserver jusqu'à demain matin que je puisse en parler avec mon conjoint avant !

- Oui bien entendu ! Si ce n'est pas plus de vingt-quatre heures il n'y a pas de souci !

- Oh mais je vous donnerais la réponse à la première heure demain ! Par contre vous permettez que je prenne la façade en photo pour lui montrer !

- Bien entendu ! Par contre l'intérieur je n'ai pas le droit !

- Oui, je comprends !

_La visite se poursuit donc par le jardin avec deux jeunes filles surexcitées par cette maison et surtout par la piscine qui s'y trouve !_

- Allez les filles on y va ! Et pour vous remercier de m'avoir accompagnée je vous paye une glace !

- Yes !

- Ça c'est top, j'espère que la maison va plaire à ton copain !

- Je crois que oui ! Je le saurais toute à l'heure !

- Tu le vois toute à l'heure ?

- Non ! Je dois discuter avec lui sur Internet !

_Et c'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les filles se dirigent vers le centre commercial pour y manger une bonne glace bien méritée. Et pour continuer à faire les magasins !_

**Le soir même**

**Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie**

_Chloé était partie dormir chez Mattie et Mac se retrouvait seule ! Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivée ! Ce soir elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de discuter avec Harm sur Internet ! C'est vrai qu'au téléphone elle entendait sa voix mais c'était un moment bien trop court et Harm ne se trouvant pas à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, ce n'était pas bien pratique. Elle se connecta donc sur Internet ! Pour le moment Harm n'était pas là ! Elle en profita donc pour se faire à manger et prendre une bonne douche !_

_Quand elle eut fini et qu'elle revint devant l'écran de son ordinateur, un immense sourire vint illuminer son visage ! Harm était là !_

- Bonsoir mon amour ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques et à quel point je t'aime !

_Voilà les quelques mots qui avaient fait apparaître ce magnifique sourire sur le visage de Sarah Mackenzie._

- Bonsoir mon ange ! Je t'aime aussi !

- Ah te voilà ! Tu faisais quoi ?

- Je prenais ma douche !

- Toute seule j'espère ?

- Non !

- Comment ça non ?

- Ben avec notre progéniture !

- Nom d'un chien tu m'as fait peur ! Comment te tu portes ?

- Très bien mais je suis épuisée, j'ai eu une très longue journée avec les filles !

- Ah oui ?! Vous avez fait quoi ?

- On a visité des maisons et fait les magasins !

- Ah ok alors je compatis ! Vous avez trouvé une maison ?

- Oui je crois ! J'ai pris une photo de la façade tu veux la voir ? Après je te décris la maison !

- C'est vrai ! Tu as pensé à moi ?! C'est vraiment gentil !

- Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le droit de prendre l'intérieur !

- Ce n'est pas grave comme ça j'aurais la surprise et je vous fais confiance toutes les trois ! Montre-moi ça mon amour !

- Ok, voilà !

- Alors verdict ?

H : Ouah, j'adore ce que je vois ! Elle est vraiment très belle de devant ! Raconte-moi comment elle est !

- Alors il y a cinq chambres ! Deux au rez-de-chaussée et trois à l'étage ! Deux salles de bain, une avec douche, l'autre avec baignoire !

- Cinq chambres ? Ça fait beaucoup non ?

- Pas vraiment en fait ! La notre, celle du bébé, celle de Chloé, plus celle de Mattie. Ça fait déjà quatre ! Alors une chambre d'amis ça sert toujours !

- Ouah je viens de me rendre compte que je vais passer de l'état de célibataire à famille nombreuse !

- Eh oui ! Ça t'ennuie ?

- Pas le moins du monde car j'aurais toutes les personnes que j'aime à mes côté ! Les filles ne se doutent de rien ?

- Non et là je dois dire que je suis étonnée, en plus elle ne me pose pas de questions, me dorlote, bref c'est super. Je crois qu'elles vont être heureuses quand elles vont le savoir ! Mais elles vont nous en vouloir ! En même temps on n'a pas trop eu le choix ! Si on veut leur dire ensemble !

- Oui c'est vrai, donc elles jouent les protectrices avec toi !

- Oui, elles sont adorables, elles m'ont offert un pyjama pour le bébé aujourd'hui !

- Ah oui ?! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me rassure qu'on s'occupe de toi ! Je voudrais tant être là ! Normalement dans quinze jours je suis rentré !

- Encore quinze jours !

- Oui mon amour ! Bon raconte moi la suite de la visite !

- Alors il y a un grand salon bien éclairé avec une très belle cheminée, une cuisine toute neuve avec un comptoir américain et enfin un très beau jardin à l'arrière avec une très belle piscine !

- C'est vrai ?! Sarah, on a les moyens ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'avais donné une fourchette de prix avant de commencer les visites ! De toute façon c'est la seule ou on a flashées toutes les trois ! Et un petit secret que je n'ai pas dit aux filles, j'ai senti le bébé bouger pour la première fois dans cette maison et je pense que c'est un signe !

- Il a bougé ?! Oh mon dieu ce que j'aimerai être près de toi !

- Tu me manques, heureusement que les filles sont là !

- Oui, heureusement ! Sarah je vais te laisser aller te coucher car tu dois être épuisée, et il est tard ! Fais de beaux rêves mon amour !

- Je t'aime, dors bien et reviens vite ! Bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit, à demain ! Je t'embrasse.

- Bisous mon ange !

_Mac éteignit donc l'ordinateur et partie se coucher l'esprit tranquille. Elle avait à présent un homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, une maison et très bientôt un bébé ! Sans compter deux jeunes filles plus qu'attentionnées !_

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à demain pour la suite<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour,**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée, voici la suite.**

**Et je sais que certaines l'attendaient, le retour de Harm.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Une semaine plus tard<strong>

**Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie**

**10H00**

- Et voilà ! Le dernier carton ! J'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais ! En tout cas merci mille fois les filles !

- Comme tu dis, enfin ! C'est fou le nombre de choses que j'ai amassé en quelques mois !

- Oui c'est clair vous en avez des affaires ! Et le nombre de livres que tu as Mac c'est impressionnant ! Certains ont plutôt l'air sympa ! Il y aura moyen de t'en emprunter ?

- Oui bien sûr, une fois que je serais installée ! Bon le camion arrive vers quatorze heures ! Ça nous laisse le temps de nettoyer un peu l'appart et d'aller déjeuner !

- Ou va-t-on déjeuner ?

- Je vous invite au resto pour vous remercier de m'avoir aidée toute la semaine !

- Chouette, j'irais bien manger italien !

- Ah ouais, moi aussi !

- Ok pour l'italien, mais avant au travail !

_Les filles se remirent donc à astiquer l'appartement ! Deux heures plus tard elles partirent déjeuner, pleines de joie malgré la fatigue._

**Maison de Sarah Mackenzie et Harmon Rabb**

**20H00**

- Et voilà madame, c'est fini, bon courage pour défaire les cartons !

- Merci, au revoir et bonne soirée !

- J'y crois pas ce matin on était encore dans ton appart et maintenant on est dans cette sublime maison et je crois que je vais aller de ce pas piquer une tête dans la piscine !

- Hum, hum !

- Quoi ?

- Chloé, demain il fera jour si on cherchait plutôt de quoi faire à manger dans ces cartons !

- Et si on commandait chinois ou pizza !

- Oui ça serait top comme ça en attendant la livraison on pique une tête !

- Alors vous, vous ne perdez pas le nord !

- Dis, Mac, je peux dormir là ce soir ?! Comme ça demain je vous aiderais à tout ranger !

- Il va falloir que tu dormes avec Chloé ! Heureusement les lits sont montés !

- Pas de problème !

- Au fait, quand est-ce qu'il emménage ton chéri ?

- Ben à dire vrai, je ne sais pas ! Il ne sait pas quand il va rentrer !

- En tout cas j'ai hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble ! J'espère qu'il est gentil et que je ne vais pas vous déranger !

- Ne t'inquiète pas il est au courant que tu vis avec moi ! Et il a hâte de te voir !

- Que vous avez de la chance ! Depuis le temps que Harm cherche une maison pour nous deux ! Je me demande s'il va en trouver une un jour !

- Oh t'inquiète si il te l'a promis, il le fera !

- Oui, ça c'est vrai, il tient toujours ses promesses et je sais de quoi je parle !

- C'est gentil de me rassurer ! J'espère qu'il en trouvera une dans le même coin, comme ça on pourra se voir souvent !

- Ouais ça serait chouette !

_Les filles avaient finalement commandé chinois et passèrent la soirée au bord de la piscine à discuter. Le lendemain elles déballèrent l'essentiel des cartons et Mattie rentra finalement chez elle, retrouver Jen !_

* * *

><p><strong>Maison de Jen et Mattie<strong>

**21H00**

- Allô !

- Allô, Jen, c'est Harm, est-ce que Mattie est là ?!

- Oui monsieur, je vous la passe !

- Mattie ? Harm au téléphone !

- Alors monsieur vous rentrez bientôt ?!

- Oui Jen, ne vous inquiétez pas !

- La voilà, je vous la passe !

- Allô ! Harm ! Comment tu vas ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Complètement lessivée !

- Ah bon ! Comment ça se fait ?!

- J'ai passé tout le week-end à aider Mac et Chloé à déménager !

- Elles ont déménagées ?

- Oui, Mac va vivre avec son fiancé !

- Quoi ?!

- Aurais-je omis de te le dire ?

- Je crois en effet !

- Ben oui Mac a rencontré quelqu'un, elle est enceinte et ils vont vivre ensemble !

- Ah, c'est super ça ! Et il est comment ?

- Alors là c'est l'homme invisible !

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- On ne l'a jamais vu !

- C'est curieux ça !

- Ouais, mais bon on verra bien ! De toute façon on n'a pas le choix !

- Bon ben alors je ne sais pas comment tu vas prendre la grande nouvelle que je voulais t'annoncer !

- Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un et tu vas te marier ?

- Euh non ! En fait ça nous concerne tous les deux ! J'ai trouvé une maison !

- C'est vrai ?!

- Oui alors je vais te charger de faire les cartons !

- C'est une blague ?! Ça fait une semaine que je ne fais que ça !

- Demande à Chloé et Mac te t'aider !

- Tu n'as pas tord ! Quand on déménage ?

- Quand je rentre !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le week-end prochain !

- Tu rentres ce week-end ?! Je suis contente tu ne peux pas savoir ! Mais et Jen ?! Ça m'ennuie de la laisser seule du jour au lendemain !

- Je comprends mais c'est ce qui était prévu ! Au pire elle peut reprendre mon appartement le loyer est moins cher !

- Je vais en parler avec elle !

- Bon je dois te laisser Mattie, passes une bonne semaine !

- Oui, bisous et à ce week-end !

- Ouah, je n'en reviens pas !

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Harm a trouvé une maison, il rentre ce week-end et il faut que je fasse tous les cartons pour qu'on puisse déménager ! C'est super non ?

- Euh, oui, je suis contente pour toi !

- Oh Jen, je suis désolée, toi tu vas te retrouver toute seule !

- C'est surtout que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici !

- Harm à proposé que tu reprennes son appart !

- En fait je crois que je préfère changer d'immeuble !

- Peut être que tu pourrais prendre l'ancien appart de Mac !

- Pourquoi pas ?! Je lui poserais la question !

_Mattie partie dans son euphorie, elle commença à faire ses premiers cartons ! Enfin elle allait vivre avec son tuteur !_

* * *

><p><strong>Une semaine plus tard<strong>

**Appartement de Jen et Mattie**

**17H00**

- Bon écoutez les filles, je vais devoir y aller !

- Ben tu ne vas pas nous lâcher ! Harm rentre demain et on n'a pas fini les cartons !

- Ben ouais, il faut qu'on finisse !

- Oui je sais bien mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais les aider et Chloé peut rester là cette nuit comme ça elle n'aura pas à prendre un taxi !

- C'est vrai, je peux rester ! Mac tu es d'accord ?

- Mais oui, et je suis sûre que vous allez passer une bonne soirée !

- Eh, au fait qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu ?

- Qui ? Moi ? Euh, quelque chose !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il est rentré ?

- Dis Mac tu as intérêt de nous le présenter demain !

- En fait ça t'arrange que je dorme ici ce soir ! Comme ça tu vas pouvoir passer une soirée en amoureux !

- Dites, vous auriez pu nous le dire plus tôt on vous aurait laissé le midi pour vous faire belle !

- Oui !

- Bon ça suffit maintenant !

- Ben deviens pas toute rouge ! Promis je ne rentrerais pas ! J'attendrais que tu viennes me chercher demain !

- Promis ?

- Oui promis ! Ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu c'est normal que tu veuilles être un peu seule avec lui !

- Merci ! Et je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer !

- Et comme ça, ça nous fera deux bras supplémentaires pour nous aider à déménager demain !

- Oui, pourquoi pas ! S'il n'a rien de prévu !

- Ok !

- Bon ben j'y vais ! Passez une bonne soirée !

_Mac sortie de l'appartement et entendit tout un tas de hurlements derrière la porte ! Les filles étaient excitées à l'idée de rencontrer l'homme qui partageait sa vie. _

_Mac, quand à elle, se sentait soulagée car, après deux mois de mensonge, cela allait enfin cesser ! Elle allait être en paix avec elle-même, car elle détestait mentir aux filles. Et en plus elle allait retrouver l'amour de sa vie ! Elle monta donc dans sa voiture et prit la route de la base. Harm devait arriver dans une heure._

* * *

><p><strong>Base<strong>

**18H00**

_Mac faisait les cent pas depuis déjà dix huit minutes, elle était angoissée, elle ne s'était pas sentie comme ça depuis…, en fait elle n'avait jamais été comme ça pour aucun homme. Tellement plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne le vit pas arriver. Tout à coup elle sentit deux mains sur ses yeux._

- Bonjour belle inconnue, vous vous êtes perdue ?

- Pas du tout beau pilote, j'attends le père de mon enfant !

- Oh, alors vous êtes prise ? Mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux !

_Et avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer, ses lèvres furent assaillies par celles de son interlocuteur_

- Tu m'as manquée Sarah !

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Harm ! Rentrons à la maison !

- Oui rentrons, j'ai hâte de découvrir notre petit nid !

- Tu sais ce n'est pas encore fini, je n'ai pas fait la déco et tes affaires ne sont pas encore là ! Je voulais faire ça avec toi !

- Merci mon amour ! Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup !

- C'est normal !

- Ce que j'aurais aimé passer cette soirée rien qu'avec toi ! Nous deux et personne d'autre !

- Vos désirs sont des ordres !

- Comment ça ?! Les filles ne sont pas là ?

- Non elles passent la soirée chez Jen pour finir tes cartons !

- Alors je t'ai rien que pour moi ce soir ?

- Pas tout à fait !

- Euh ! Comment ça ?

- Ben il y a ta progéniture également !

_Et là Harm se rappela que d'ici quelques mois son souhait le plus cher serait exhaussé, il serait papa ! Il posa délicatement sa main sur le ventre de Sarah et resta un moment pensif ! Il fût sorti de sa léthargie par Sarah qui lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas conduire de cette façon et qu'à se rythme ils ne seraient jamais à la maison !_

_Harm passa tout le trajet à admirer Sarah, il ne savait pas si c'était le fait de la savoir enceinte ou le fait de ne l'avoir pas vue pendant deux mois ou encore le fait de savoir qu'enfin ils étaient heureux ensemble, mais il la trouvait encore plus belle ! Elle rayonnait ! Tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation il ne se rendit même pas compte que la voiture s'était arrêtée et qu'ils étaient arrivés devant leur maison. _

- Harm ? Harm, chéri ? On est arrivé !

- Hein ! Quoi ?

- Je disais que nous étions arrivés !

- Ah oui ! Excuses-moi, c'est juste que je te trouve si belle !

- Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus !

- Bon si tu me faisais visiter cette maison !

- Ok, suis moi !

_Mac pénétra dans la maison, et au moment ou elle se retourna, Harm avait déjà fermé la porte et l'embrassa avec passion ! Il la plaqua contre la porte et la recouvra de ses baisers !_

- Dis-moi chérie ! Si tu commençais par me faire visiter la chambre !

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, dans le prochain chapitre les retrouvailles de tout le monde avec Harm.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour, voici la suite et des retrouvailles entre Harm et Mac !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><em>Ses baisers s'intensifiaient, il avait envie de passer l'éternité à la recouvrir de baisers. Il plaça ses mains sous ses cuisses et la souleva de terre en la plaquant tout contre lui. Il se détacha de la porte d'entrée et commença à avancer dans le salon tout en continuant son balai de baisers. Il s'arrêta un instant, en profitant pour reprendre son souffle.<em>

- C'est dans quelle direction chérie ?

- Toujours tout droit et au fond la porte de gauche.

- Merci !

_Il prit donc le chemin de la chambre en lui faisant encore mille baisers dans le cou tout en la regardant par moment dans le fond des yeux. Ces yeux, ces yeux chocolat qui lui avaient tant manqué durant ces deux longs mois ! Il arriva enfin au fond du couloir et ouvrit la porte de gauche comme lui avait indiqué Sarah. Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder la chambre, l'objet de ses désirs étant le lit._

_Il s'approcha donc de ce dernier et y déposa délicatement Sarah. Là il en profita pour retirer sa chemise et se rapprocha de sa bien aimée._

_Il resta penché au dessus de son visage, les bras tendus, à l'observer. Il voulait voir l'éclat de ses yeux, son sourire, son visage, se l'imprimer. Puis tout doucement ses lèvres s'approchèrent de celles de Sarah. Puis il commença à la redécouvrir à force de baisers._

_Il commença donc par le cou, y resta un moment le temps de s'imprégner à nouveau de son parfum. Sarah se laissait faire, les baisers de Harm étaient de véritables caresses. Sarah portait un chemisier, Harm défit les boutons un par un en prenant soin de faire milles bisous entre chaque. Il voulait redécouvrir ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Il était reconnaissant à Sarah de se laisser faire, elle aurait pu au contraire vouloir accélérer les choses mais elle avait comprit son désir de calme et de découverte. Elle avait comprit que Harm voulait voir s'il n'avait rien oublié de son corps pendant ces deux mois. Petit à petit il descendait le long du corps de Sarah. Il enleva les derniers boutons plus rapidement afin de pouvoir retirer son soutien gorge et redécouvrir sa poitrine. Il déposa tout d'abord des baisers très doux, il sentait que Sarah était réactive, elle commençait à frémir et à se cambrer légèrement sous ses caresses. Sarah n'en pouvait plus alors elle se mit à l'embrasser elle aussi, elle avait se besoin de goûter son corps de ses lèvres. Elle passait doucement ses mains dans ses cheveux, Harm aimait ça ! Il se sentit tout à coup totalement détendu. C'était fou Sarah Mackenzie le rendait fou d'amour, fou de désir, jamais auparavant il n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir et de jeu pendant la phase des préliminaires._

_Harm prit en compte les assauts de Sarah, se détourna un instant de son but pour l'embrasser et repris son parcours. Il descendit donc avec de petits baisers jusqu'à son nombril et s'amusa à donner des petits coups de langue qui la chatouillaient, il le savait. Puis au moment où il s'apprêtait à poursuivre il s'arrêta. Là devant son nez se trouvait le ventre de Sarah, ce même ventre qui contenait son bébé, pour la première fois il réalisait totalement. Ce ventre s'était déjà très légèrement arrondi et là il reprit ses caresses. De ses mains il caressa le ventre de Sarah, il voulait le sentir, le toucher. Sarah ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et fini par lui poser la question._

- Harm ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non, non, tout va bien !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui c'est juste que je viens de réaliser combien je t'aime et aussi combien j'avais hâte de voir sortir ce petit ange !

- Ah ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! Et tu sais ce n'est pas encore pour demain la naissance !

- Oui, je sais mais tu crois que…

- Que quoi ?

- Que… Qu'on ne va pas lui faire mal si …

- Mais non mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas ! La nature à tout prévu !

- Tu es sûre, je ne voudrais pas…

- Oui, je suis sûre.

_Sarah décida alors de prendre le relais, elle se retourna et se mis à califourchon sur Harm elle défit la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et la laissa glisser, l'enleva complètement et la jeta au pied du lit. Elle entreprit ensuite de retirer son pantalon à Harm. Tout comme Sarah l'avait laissé faire toute à l'heure il la laissa faire à son tour. Aucune parole n'était nécessaire, tout passait par le regard._

_Sarah partit à la redécouverte de ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué, elle aussi avait besoin d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps, Harm était heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant ! Il résistait fermement à l'envie de reprendre les commandes de ce petit jeu mais laissa Sarah profiter encore un peu de lui. Mais sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, trop plongé dans son état de bien-être, Sarah était passée d'elle-même à l'étape suivante et l'avait fait pénétrer dans son intimité. Elle venait d'entamer un mouvement de va et vient, tout en douceur, par des mouvements très lents. Mon dieu ce qu'il la trouvait belle, dans leur position actuelle, il avait tout le loisir de l'observer et de lire son plaisir sur son visage. Il décida alors de reprendre le relais. Il la renversa sous lui et accéléra le va et vient de son membre en érection. Il y mêlait à la fois la puissance et la douceur, Sarah se donnait toute entière, il sentait la jouissance l'envahir, il accéléra le mouvement jusqu'à ce que Sarah atteigne l'extase et se permit alors sa propre jouissance. _

_Leurs respirations étaient saccadées mais ils éprouvaient un tel sentiment de bien être. Harm resta un moment allongé sur le corps de Sarah puis roula sur le côté, Sarah vint se blottir dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent._

_Harm se réveilla vers six heures du matin, Sarah dormait encore profondément. Il se leva et trouva la salle de bain sans trop de difficulté. Après une bonne douche il alla prendre son petit déjeuné et écrivit un mot pour Sarah !_

_**« Chérie, il est encore tôt et tu dors d'un sommeil paisible, je ne veux surtout pas te réveiller. Malheureusement je ne pourrais être là à ton réveil car il est sept heures et demie passées et les filles doivent déjà être sur le pied de guerre à m'attendre. J'avais dit à Mattie que je serais rentré vers huit heures du matin. Je vais donc les rejoindre et je reviens pour le déjeuné en compagnie de ces demoiselles et de mes affaires !**_

_**Je t'embrasse très fort, je t'aime !**_

_**Harm"**_

_Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Harmon Rabb Junior se sentait léger. Il était heureux. Comment avait il pu attendre tant de temps avant de déclarer son amour. Mais peut-être était-ce cette attente qui faisait son bonheur aujourd'hui._

_Il s'arrêta dans une boulangerie pour y acheter des viennoiseries pour les filles. Les connaissant elles avaient du veiller presque toute la nuit._

_Il était huit heures dix lorsqu'il franchi les portes de l'immeuble, il s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. Au moment où il franchirait cette porte, sa vie changerait à jamais. Il fût sorti de son absence par les déménageurs, qui eux étaient un peu en avance. Du coup il leur proposa de prendre le petit déjeuné avec eux._

_Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, ils trouvèrent deux jeunes filles endormies sur le canapé. Harm fit signe aux déménageurs d'attendre quelques minutes dehors le temps qu'il les réveille._

_Il commença par aller mettre de l'eau à bouillir pour le thé. Puis il se dirigea vers le salon. Les filles dormaient paisiblement et ça lui déchirait le cœur de devoir les réveiller. Doucement il posa une main dans les cheveux de Mattie à peine eut-il fait ce geste qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un grand cri de joie. Ce qui par la même occasion réveilla Chloé._

- Salut les filles, bien dormi ?

- Salut, t'es rentré quand ?

- Ça fait longtemps que tu nous regarde dormir ?

- Non, je viens d'arriver, avec le petit dèj!

- Chouette !

- J'ai proposé aux déménageurs de venir le partager avec nous, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. Ils sont déjà là !

- Et oui, ils sont un peu en avance !

- Ouah ! C'est long deux mois sans te voir ! J'ai un tas de chose à te raconter !

- Oh ça, je n'en doute pas Mattie Grâce ! Et sinon, Chloé, tu te plais à Washington ?

- Oh, ça oui ! En plus avec Mattie on s'entend super bien ! On sera dans la même classe à la rentrée !

- J'ai entendu dire ça en effet !

- Ah bon ! Qui te l'a dit ?

- Mac, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait !

- D'ailleurs en parlant de Mac, sa vie a radicalement changé en deux mois !

- Oui, je suis au courant !

- C'est vrai ? Elle t'en a parlé ? Tu prends ça comment ?

- Ben très bien, pourquoi cette question ?

- Ben c'est juste que vu les sentiments que tu as à son égard, enfin euh…

- Enfin quoi ?

- Ben, tu dois être triste ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Ben je crois que cette fois c'est râpé pour toi !

- Ça oui !

- Bon les filles je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ça ! Si on allait le prendre ce petit dèj!

- Oui, je meure de faim !

- Moi aussi !

_Harm fit donc entrer les déménageurs et Mattie partie chercher Jen pour qu'ils prennent le petit dèj tous ensemble._

_Les filles posèrent trente six mille questions à Harm sur ces deux mois passés en mer._

_Le petit déjeuné fini, les déménageurs commencèrent à charger le camion avec les affaires de Mattie et Harm. Mattie n'arrêtait pas de poser des tas de questions sur la maison._

- Comment tu as fait pour trouver une maison tout en étant en mer ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre !

- Tu sais, Internet ça existe et des personnes sont allées la visiter pour moi !

- Ah bon ! C'est curieux comme façon d'acheter une maison !

- Oui, mais bon, depuis le temps que je promets une maison à Mattie. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée et une bonne surprise. En plus comme c'est les vacances scolaires, on n'est pas déranger par ça et on a tout notre temps !

- Ce n'est pas idiot ça ! C'est vrai que cette année on va avoir du boulot, c'est la dernière année avant la fac, la plus importante.

- Ouais, c'est clair ! De ça dépend notre avenir !

- Alors là j'en crois pas mes oreilles vous aurait-on transformé pendant mon absence?

- Non, c'est juste que Jen nous a expliqué que l'école c'était très important, surtout si plus tard on veut faire ce qu'on veut comme métier !

- Très juste, ce qui est bien c'est que vous allez pouvoir vous aider mutuellement !

- Oui ça c'est chouette !

- Et vous avez une idée de ce que vous voulez faire plus tard ?

- Oui !

- Mais encore !

- Ce n'est pas le jour pour parler de ça !

- Ni l'endroit ! Au bord de la piscine chez Mac ça sera mieux !

- Attention les filles, je retiens !

- Nous aussi !

- On n'a pas oublié que tu dois nous parler de Mac!

- Ah je vois ! Un prêté pour un rendu.

- Et ouais !

_Les déménageurs mirent fin à la conversation en venant annoncer que le camion était chargé et qu'on pouvait y aller. Tout le monde sorti donc de l'immeuble, Harm transmit l'adresse aux déménageurs pendant que les filles montaient dans la voiture. Harm regagna sa voiture et le convoi se mit en route. Le camion se trouvait devant eux, les filles étaient de plus en plus excitées à l'idée de découvrir la maison. A un tel point qu'elles ne firent pas attention à la route et ce n'est que lorsque la voiture s'arrêta qu'elles prirent conscience du lieu ou elles se trouvaient. La maison devant laquelle les déménageurs venaient de s'arrêter, était la maison de Mac. _

_Comment elles avaient pu être aussi aveugles et aussi bêtes, elles venaient de se faire avoir en beauté._

_Mac était sortie de la maison et Harm, qui était sorti de la voiture pendant que les filles réalisaient, se dirigeait vers elle à grand pas. Il la souleva de terre et l'embrassa tendrement devant les filles, bouches grandes ouvertes._

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà c'est tout pour ce soir<br>_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour,_

_Voici la suite, les réactions de Chloé et Mattie !_

* * *

><p><em>Mattie et Chloé sortirent de leur état de choc et se dirigèrent vers les deux adultes. Ces derniers étaient toujours tendrement enlacés au beau milieu du jardin.<em>

_Les filles se placèrent à proximité, campées sur leurs jambes, les bras croisés. Elles se regardèrent un instant et d'un commun accord se raclèrent la gorge._

- Ça va ?! On ne vous dérange pas trop?!

- Où bien vous voulez qu'on repasse dans une heure!

- Non, non, tout va très bien!

- Ah bon! Tu trouves.

- Oui, j'ai toutes les personnes que j'aime autour de moi, que demander de plus!

- Des réponses à nos questions!

- Sans compter un châtiment pour profération de mensonges

- Hé ben! Moi qui pensais que vous seriez heureuses d'habiter ensemble.

- Je crois qu'elles ne sont pas arrivées jusque-là dans leur réflexion. Mais si nous laissions les déménageurs faire leur travail et que nous allions discuter au bord de la piscine.

- Oh! Bonne idée! Je n'ai pas encore visité le jardin!

- Attends une seconde, comment ça pas encore? Tu es rentré quand?

- Euh… Ben c'est-à-dire que…

- J'y crois pas! Tu es rentré hier et tu nous as laissé faire les cartons toutes seules!

- Et bien, si on reparlait de tout ceci à l'arrière de la maison!

_Harm saisit la main de Mac et se dirige vers la piscine. Les filles n'ont d'autre choix que de les suivre._

- Chloé! Si on les poussait dans la piscine!

- Ok Pour Harm! Mais vaut mieux éviter pour Mac.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Tu as déjà oublié qu'elle est enceinte et que ça tient du miracle et qu'à cause de sa maladie ça peut devenir difficile! Alors vaut mieux éviter. Mais étant donné que c'est Harm qui est du côté piscine, tu le pousses pendant que je retiens Mac!

- Ok!

_C'est donc à pas feutrés et sans un mot, que nos deux ados s'approchent du couple pour assouvir leur vengeance. Chloé se saisi de la main de Mac et au même moment Mattie pousse Harm dans la piscine. _

_Mac, au début un peu surprise, se met à éclater de rire, suivie par les filles. C'est donc tout trempé que Harm sort de la piscine et observe ces trois demoiselles se moquer de lui. Il s'approche donc d'elles avec un regard déterminé et sans que celles-ci se soient rendues compte de rien Mattie a déjà été jetée dans la piscine et Chloé suit le même chemin. Après s'être occupé des deux ados Harm se tourne vers Mac et c'est tout mouillé qu'il se frotte contre elle. _

- Alors comme ça on se moque, Marines!

- Avoue que c'est plutôt risible et pas bien méchant!

- Oui, c'est vrai! Je propose que nous allions nous changer avant d'attraper froid.

- Ouais ben moi je vais me mettre en maillot comme ça plus de risque!

- Ce n'est pas bête ça! Je vais faire pareil!

- Oui, en plus on a un beau soleil aujourd'hui!

- Et on range la maison quand?

- Après le déjeuner!

- Et ben dites donc! Vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde!

_Ainsi ils vont tous se changer et reviennent quelques minutes plus tard s'installer sur les chaises au bord de la piscine._

- Bon!

- Maintenant on veut des explications!

- Alors pour résumé, Harm et moi sommes ensemble, allons avoir un bébé et partager cette maison.

- En version longue ça serait pas mal aussi!

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi! Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous fichez de nous?

- Euh je ne dirais pas ça! J'ai juste omis quelques détails.

- Quelques détails ? C'est une blague c'est ça!

- Et comment vous avez fait pour que Mac t'ai au téléphone en même temps que moi?

- Ben en fait…

- Laisse je prends le relais! Pour cette histoire de téléphone, toi tu m'as bien eu au téléphone, mais Mac parlait à Sally!

- Qui est Sally?

- Ma meilleure amie, qui était au courant pour nous deux.

- Alors là j'y crois pas! Cette Sally le savait et pas nous? Qui d'autre est au courant?

(Silence)

- Ben alors vous avez perdu vos langues?

- L'amiral, le général et le secrétaire d'État à la Marine.

- J'y crois pas là! Et pourquoi eux plutôt que nous?

- Ben oui! Pourquoi?

- En fait on voulait vous l'annoncer ensemble! Mais les choses ont fait qu'on n'a pas eu le choix et que Mac a du s'en référer aux supérieurs!

- Je ne comprends rien! Qu'est-ce que votre relation à avoir avec votre travail?

- Ah! Moi je commence à comprendre! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ensemble à cause du code militaire. Mais seulement Mac est enceinte du coup ils l'auraient su, ou vu à un moment donné, donc valait mieux cracher le morceau.

- Mais ça ne me dit pas, depuis combien de temps durent les mensonges!

- Deux mois tout juste!

- Et tu crois que l'on va avaler ça! Mac est enceinte de deux mois donc ça fait forcément beaucoup plus longtemps!

(Nouveau silence)

- Quoi! Tu l'as mise enceinte dès le premier jour de votre relation!

- Mais vous êtes idiots! Vous ne connaissez pas les préservatifs ou la pilule!

- Pour quoi faire?

- Ben pour éviter les accidents comme celui qui est arrivé!

- Mais ce n'est pas un accident! Au contraire c'est un miracle! J'aime Mac et avoir un enfant ensemble on l'a décidé il y a presque cinq ans déjà!

- Quoi?!

- Harm tu es en train de les embrouiller là! Étant donné ma maladie, je n'aurais pas du tomber enceinte. Maintenant je le suis, ça a accéléré les choses entre nous mais on s'aime, donc tout va bien!

- Mais alors si j'ai tout suivi en deux mois de relation, vous n'avez été que quatre jours ensemble!

- Tout à fait!

- Et ben dit donc, vous ne ferez jamais rien comme tout le monde!

(Tout le monde se met à rire sur les dernières paroles de Mattie.)

_La journée se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les filles n'ayant pas conservé leur rancune plus longtemps. Malgré tout, Harm et Mac ont du faire face aux nombreuses questions des deux ados! Et c'est donc une nouvelle famille qui vient de se composer._

* * *

><p><strong>Le lundi suivant<strong>

**QG du Jag**

**8H00**

_Harm et Mac n'ont pris qu'une voiture ce matin et ont laissé l'autre aux filles. Ils arrivent sur le plateau et se dirigent chacun dans leur bureau. Quelques minutes après, Jen vient les prévenir que le Général les attend. Tout deux savent déjà la raison de cet entretien. _

_Ils pénètrent dans le bureau de leur CO et se mettent au garde à vous._

- Repos! Asseyez-vous! Alors! Bien rentré Capitaine?

- Oui monsieur, voici mon rapport!

- Très bien! Merci. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes dans ce bureau!

- Oui monsieur.

- Alors comme le Colonel a du vous le dire, nous avons obtenu une dérogation pour que vous puissiez continuer à travailler ensemble. Ce qui m'arrange d'ailleurs! Ça m'aurait ennuyé de perdre l'un de vous!

- Oui, merci beaucoup monsieur!

- C'est plutôt l'Amiral Chedwiden qu'il faut remercier, ainsi que le secrétaire d'état qui s'est montré plus que compréhensif!

- Oui monsieur, j'irais les remercier en personne!

- Par contre j'attends de vous le même professionnalisme qu'avant! Je ne veux pas de marques d'affection chez moi! C'est comprit?

- Oui monsieur.

- Très bien, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire! Signez la dérogation et ce sera officiel! Colonel, vous pouvez disposer. Remettez ces dérogations au Quartier Maître Coates, afin qu'elle les range dans vos dossiers!

- A vos ordres.

_Mac sort du bureau et laisse Harm seul avec Creswell._

- Tenez Jennifer, le Général m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci!

- Merci madame.

_Mac retourne dans son bureau. Jen quant à elle relit les documents remis par le Colonel et ses yeux s'agrandissent au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Harriet qui a remarqué que ses deux supérieurs avaient été convoqués, vient aux nouvelles auprès de Jen pour en savoir un peu plus._

- Jennifer! Jennifer! Vous m'entendez?

- Euh, oui madame! Excusez-moi! C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de lire.

- Comment ça?

- Le Colonel m'a remit ces documents en sortant du bureau du Général!

- Oui et qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ce sont des dérogations!

- Des dérogations? Mais pour qui?

- Ben pour le Colonel Mackenzie et le Capitaine Rabb! Ils sont ensemble d'après ce que disent ces documents!

- Quoi?

- Oui madame, je crois qu'ils nous ont bien eu!

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je vais voir le Colonel de ce pas!

- Oh! Je viens avec vous.

_Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du Général_

- Bon Rabb, je veux une explication!

- Euh! Une explication sur quoi?

- Non, mais vous le fait exprès! Sur vous et le Colonel!

- Ben je pensais que le Colonel vous avait tout dit!

- C'est le cas! Elle s'est expliquée, maintenant j'attends vos explications!

- Et ben je l'aime! Voilà toute l'histoire.

- Vous aimez le concis on dirait!

- Que voulez vous que je dise de plus?

- Cela fait combien de temps? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? Et la mettre enceinte tout en sachant que c'était contre le règlement, ça a le don de m'énerver!

- Euh je vais vous répondre dans l'ordre! Alors je dirais que cela fait à peu près neuf ans monsieur!

- Que dites-vous? Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble que depuis deux mois!

- C'est le cas! Mais ça fait neuf ans que je lui cache mes sentiments pour elle, justement à cause du règlement!

- Hum! Et pour la suite?

- Et ben ce n'était pas du tout délibéré monsieur! C'est arrivé c'est tout! C'est que dieu le voulait ainsi!

- Hum! Vous avez le don de vous attirer les ennuis et on peut dire que vous avez de la chance Capitaine!

- Euh! Merci monsieur!

- Une chose toutefois! Rendez-là heureuse! Sinon faites attention à vos six heures!

- Oui monsieur!

- Bon maintenant que les choses sont claires! Parlez-moi de votre séjour sur le Patrick Henri!

_La conversation revient donc sur le travail et le Capitaine Rabb fait le rapport détaillé de sa mission!_

_Harriet et Jen quant à elles frappent à la porte du bureau du Colonel._

- Entrez!

- Madame, on ne vous dérange pas?

_Mac relève la tête et voit Harriet et Jen dans l'entrebâillement de la porte!_

- Non Harriet, entrez!

- Merci madame!

- Madame on a une question à vous poser!

- Je vous écoute!

- Euh, c'est délicat! Ça n'a pas de rapport avec le travail!

- Non ça à avoir avec les documents que vous m'avez remis tout à l'heure!

- Il y a un souci, il manque une signature ou quelque chose?

- Non madame tout est en ordre!

- Vous sortez avec le Capitaine Rabb?

- Je me disais aussi! Ce n'est pas le genre d'Harriet de tourner autour du pot!

- Euh! Excusez-moi madame!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas et la réponse à votre question est oui!

_Et à ces mots, Harriet pousse un grand cri de joie, qui fait se retourner tout le plateau du Jag dans la direction du bureau du Colonel!_

- Excusez moi, c'est juste que je suis tellement contente pour vous! J'ai bien cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais!

- Cela fait longtemps Madame?

- Deux mois!

- Mais alors! Mattie et Harm! N'auraient pas emménagé dans la même maison que vous par le plus grand des hasards!

- Si, samedi pour être exact! D'ailleurs nous faisons la crémaillère vendredi prochain et nous serions heureux que vous veniez!

- Vous vivez ensemble ? Oulla! J'ai loupé un épisode moi! Je suis toujours au courant de tout d'habitude! Vous vivez ou?

- En fait dans le même quartier que vous! À deux rues!

- C'est vrai! Mais c'est formidable!

_Ainsi les filles restèrent un bon moment à parler avec Mac et à lui poser tout un tas de questions sur la maison!_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui<br>_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir et bon week-end à tous,**

**Aujourd'hui on passe un peu de temps avec Julia qui va faire une rencontre intéressante.**

**Une pendaison de crémaillère et ...**

**bonne lecture, ne soyez pas trop en colère après l'auteur.**

* * *

><p><strong>4 septembre 2005<strong>

**Washington DC**

**Hôtel Holiday Inn**

**7H30**

_Julia n'avait dormi que deux heures, elle était fatiguée mais quelque chose de plus fort que la fatigue la maintenait éveillée. Elle commença donc par aller prendre une douche pour finir de se réveiller totalement. _

_Elle était sous l'eau et essayait de s'évader mais une seule pensée occupait son esprit. Aujourd'hui elle allait connaître sa mère. Elle ne réalisait pas encore le fait qu'elle soit aux Etats-Unis et qu'elle avait une maman comme tout le monde ou presque. Elle avait peur et malgré la chaleur de la douche elle tremblait. Sa mère allait-elle l'aimer?! Avait-elle beaucoup changé? Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un de dur? C'était une Marines après tout! L'avait-elle oubliée? _

_Julia finit tout de même par sortir de la douche, elle se sécha et alla s'habiller. Là elle se rendit compte que les vêtements qu'elle possédait étaient presque des haillons. Elle ne pouvait pas rencontrer sa mère dans cette tenue! Elle allait devoir aller s'acheter quelque chose de présentable à se mettre avant d'aller à sa rencontre. Seulement elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'habillaient les jeunes américains. Mais pour le moment elle avait très faim, alors elle décida de se rendre dans la salle à manger pour y prendre un bon petit déjeuner._

_Julia avait un appétit assez féroce, et rarement elle avait mangé à sa faim, lorsqu'elle vit le buffet du petit déjeuner ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le choix était impressionnant, elle ne savait que choisir surtout qu'elle ne connaissait presque rien étant habitué à avoir de la bouillie au petit déjeuner._

_Elle commença par se servir un mug de chocolat chaud et prit quelques viennoiseries, ainsi qu'un grand verre de jus d'orange. Elle prit tout son temps pour apprécier ce petit déjeuner. _

_Il était presque 9H00 lorsqu'elle remonta dans sa chambre. Elle avait réservé sa chambre pour une deuxième nuit lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle décida donc de laisser sa valise ici et ne prit, que les objets de valeur (la lettre de son père, la photo avec sa mère et un pendentif qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était toute petite! Son père lui avait dit qu'il avait appartenu à sa mère.) et le peu d'argent qui lui restait._

_Elle sortit donc de l'hôtel vers 9h30 après s'être renseignée sur un endroit où elle puisse acheter des vêtements et sur le chemin à prendre pour se rendre au Jag. _

_L'hôtesse de l'hôtel lui avait dit qu'elle trouverait un centre commercial à deux rues de l'hôtel et qu'elle y trouverait sûrement ce qu'elle cherchait. Les indications ayant été précises elle le trouva sans grande difficulté. Jamais elle n'avait vu une chose pareille, cet endroit était immense, des gens allaient et venaient dans tous les sens, des espèces d'escaliers automatiques nous faisait passer d'un étage à l'autre. Julia resta un moment plantée, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle observa aussi la façon dont étaient habillés les gens, puis fini par se diriger vers les boutiques. N'osant pas entrer elle se contenta dans un premier temps de regarder les vitrines et sa joie se transforma très vite en tristesse quand elle vit les prix des vêtements, elle n'avait presque plus d'argent et ne pouvait pas tout dépenser dans une tenue. Il fallait qu'elle se renseigne et qu'elle demande à quelqu'un ou l'on pouvait trouver des vêtements moins chers. Elle vit deux jeunes filles de son âge(s) s'approcher et regarder la vitrine devant laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle écouta un peu leur conversation et entendu l'une d'elle dire que c'était très cher ici et qu'il valait mieux aller ailleurs. Elle se dit que ces jeunes filles pourraient sûrement l'aider._

- Bonjour! Excusez- moi de vous déranger!

- Euh! Bonjour!

- J'ai par hasard entendu un peu votre conversation et je voudrais m'acheter des vêtements mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent! Savez-vous ou je peux en trouver pas trop cher?

- Alors là tu t'es adressée aux bonnes personnes!

- C'est clair, nous faire les boutiques, on adore ça!

- Mais tu n'es pas américaine? Tu as un accent!

- Euh oui je suis Russe, je suis arrivée hier soir! Je m'appelle Julia.

- Enchantée de te connaître Julia, moi c'est Chloé!

- Et moi c'est Mattie!

- Enchantée!

- Tu es ici en vacances?

- Euh non pas vraiment, je dois rencontrer quelque un tout à l'heure! Mais je n'ai pas de vêtement en meilleur état que ceux là!

- En effet! Ça ne fait pas une très bonne impression, surtout si c'est un rendez-vous pour du travail!

- Euh non pas du tout je dois rencontrer quelqu'un de ma famille.

- Ok! Si tu n'as pas peur de nous, on va te monter ou on peut trouver des vêtements à la mode pas chers!

- Merci beaucoup!

- De rien! Et pour faire les magasins, plus on est de fous plus on rit!

_Les filles entraînèrent donc Julia dans les magasins à la mode et peu chers! Elles lui firent essayer tout un tas de tenues et finirent par lui trouver une belle robe blanche toute simple qui faisait ressortir la couleur chocolat de ses yeux et le beau brun de ses cheveux!_

- Ouah! Tu es très belle! Et c'est fou ce que tu ressemble à la copine de mon tuteur!

- Oui c'est vrai ça! Tu ressembles beaucoup à Mac!

J : Merci c'est gentil!

- Eh ben je ne sais pas vous mais faire les magasins ça m'a ouvert l'appétit! Il faut dire qu'il est déjà 12H20!

- Ah bon c'est vrai!

- Oui! Tu avais rendez-vous à qu'elle heure?

- Euh! Je n'ai pas rendez-vous! Je dois aller voir ma mère sur son lieu de travail!

- Ta mère travaille aux Etats-Unis?

- Oui!

- Ah bon! Et toi tu vis en Russie?

- En fait je ne l'ai jamais vue!

- C'est vrai? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais être bien habillée!

- De toute manière vu l'heure autant aller manger, et tu iras cet après midi!

- Tu viens avec nous? On t'invite!

- Merci, mais je ne peux pas accepter!

- Mais si! Ça nous fait plaisir et apriori tu n'as pas beaucoup d'argent, alors!

_Elles se dirigèrent donc toutes les trois vers un snack, Julia leur raconta un peu son histoire sans rentrer plus que ça dans les détails._

- Eh ben! Je crois que de nous trois tu tires le gros lot de la malchance!

- Oui c'est clair! Tu as du avoir une vie dure!

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, il y a plus malheureux que moi!

- Eh ben, tu en as du courage!

- Merci, mais j'ai peur que ma mère me rejette!

- Ecoute si jamais ça ne se passe pas bien voici notre téléphone et notre adresse! Comme ça tu ne te retrouveras pas toute seule et on pourra peut être t'aider!

- D'ailleurs même si ça se passe bien, tu peux nous appeler!

- Bon ben les filles je vais y aller et je vous tiens au courant! Je vous remercie pour tout! Vraiment vous avez été super sympa avec moi!

- De rien! On sait ce que c'est d'être seule!

- A un de ces jours!

- Oui au revoir!

_Julia quitta donc ses nouvelles amies et prit la direction du Jag. Là encore l'hôtesse lui avait très bien expliqué comment trouver le bâtiment C'est donc sans difficulté qu'elle le trouva._

_Elle se trouvait maintenant devant les marches du bâtiment mais restait figée sur place! Ses pieds ne voulaient plus faire un pas de plus. Son corps se mit à trembler, elle devait franchir cette porte et en avoir le cœur net. Elle rassembla tout son courage et entra dans le bâtiment. Elle lit les panneaux et prit l'ascenseur. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, elle était sur le plateau du Jag, sa mère travaillait ici, et se trouvait peut être qu'à quelques mètres_

* * *

><p><strong>Vendredi 26 août 2005<strong>

**Maison de Harm et Mac**

**18H30**

_Tout le monde s'agitait dans la maison! Rien n'était prêt et les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. _

_Mattie et Chloé avaient été chargées de faire le ménage et de ranger ce qui pouvait traîner dans la maison. _

_Harm__,__ lui__,__ devait s'occuper du repas! C'est-à-dire un barbecue au bord de la piscine._

_Mac quant à elle s'occupait dans la cuisine de l'apéritif, d'un commun accord ils avaient décidé de faire un cocktail sans alcool et des amuse-gueules._

_Bref l'occupation ne manquait pas. _

_A 18H45, tout fût enfin prêt et chacun alla se changer. Heureusement il y avait deux salles de bain. Les filles chantaient à tue-tête, heureuse du caractère officiel de cette crémaillère. Quant à Harm et Mac, c'était plutôt l'angoisse qui les rattrapait. Aujourd'hui ils avaient une très grande nouvelle à annoncer à leurs amis qu'ils considéraient tous comme leur famille._

_Pas le temps de dire ouf, la sonnette retentit. Harm n'étant pas prêt comme à son habitude, Mac alla donc ouvrir la porte._

- Bonsoir Madame! J'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop en avance?

- Non, Harriet et laissez tomber le Madame! Entrez!

- Bonsoir tata! C'est ta maison ça?

- Bonsoir mon grand! Oui ! Elle te plait?

- Elle est très jolie! Tu me feras visiter?

- Mais bien sûr tout à l'heure si tu veux.

- Youpi!

- Bonsoir Madame!

- Bonsoir Bud et…

- Oui je sais pas Madame mais Mac!

- On est les premiers?

- Ben oui!

- Je le savais on est arrivé trop tôt c'est ça!

- Mais non Harriet pile à l'heure!

- Bonsoir Monsieur!

- Mais entrez ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte!

- C'est une très belle maison que vous avez!

- Oui c'est vrai! Sarah et les filles ont déniché une pure merveille!

- Et monsieur ça ne fait pas trop de femmes autour de vous!

- Ah ça! Quand on aime on ne compte pas!

_Ils étaient tous en train de discuter quand à nouveau la sonnette retentit! Cette fois c'était l'Amiral Chegwidden, suivi par Jennifer. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la maison et le temps de dire bonsoir à tout le monde la sonnette retentie une fois de plus. Cette fois c'était Sturgis accompagné de Varèse, et suivi de près par Vukovic. Même pas le temps de fermer la porte que le Général Creswell et sa femme arrivent également! Tout le monde est enfin là et Harm se décide à prendre la parole._

- Merci à tous d'être venus! Ça nous fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir vous recevoir dans Notre maison!

- Maison que j'aimerais beaucoup visiter moi, elle a l'air magnifique!

- Bien sûr qu'on va vous faire visiter, mais je pense que le faire tous ensemble ne serait pas très pratique!

- Laissons les femmes faire le tour Capitaine!

- Oui! Nous irons plus tard!

- très bien alors allons dans le jardin!

_Les hommes suivent donc Harm dans le jardin, pendant que Sarah fait visiter la maison aux femmes._

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Mattie et Chloé parlaient de cette maison avec autant d'enthousiasme. Elle est vraiment très belle!

- Oui c'est vrai! Et spacieuse!

- C'est clair! Il y a combien de pièces?

- Euh! Alors au rez-de-chaussée on a le salon, la cuisine, une grande buanderie, une salle de bain et deux chambres. Et à l'étage nous avons trois chambres et une salle de bain.

- Que de chambres! Vous allez pouvoir en aménager une en bureau!

- Euh ce n'est pas prévu! Nous voulons éviter de ramener trop de travail à la maison et si on en ramène on sera aussi bien sur la table du salon près de la cheminée!

- Ce sont de très belles pièces que vous avez! Les chambres sont assez grandes!

- Oui c'est vrai! Au début les filles voulaient même partager la même chambre! Mais on leur a fait comprendre que tôt ou tard elles auraient besoin de leur intimité! Ce qui ne les empêche pas de dormir ensemble de temps en temps!

- C'est bien qu'elles s'entendent ainsi! Et comment elles ont pris la nouvelle?

- En poussant Harm dans la piscine!

- Mais manque de chance, il a réussi à nous y envoyer tout de suite après!

- Oui nous étions trempées! N'empêche qu'ils nous ont bien eu tous les deux! Surtout lors de la soirée entre filles!

- Oui c'est vrai ça! Vous nous avez menti Madame!

- Mais pas du tout! J'ai juste oublié de mentionner certains détails!

- En gros vous nous avez roulées dans la farine!

- Bon ben nous avons fini le tour de la maison, si nous allions au jardin rejoindre les hommes et prendre un rafraîchissement!

_Elles partirent toutes en direction de la piscine, les hommes étaient rassemblés autour du barbecue et avaient l'air de bien s'amuser!_

- Ha ben ce n'est pas trop tôt! Elle n'est pas si grande que ça cette maison!

- En tout cas elle est vraiment très jolie cette maison!

- Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis! Sarah et moi-même avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer!

- Oh mon dieu! Vous allez vous marier!

- Euh! Non! Désolé Harriet!

- Nous allons avoir un bébé!

- Oh mon dieu je n'arrive pas a y croire! Je n'ai rien vu!

- Je vous rassure moi non plus je n'ai rien vu et pourtant je vivais avec elle!

- Oui! Je suis enceinte de deux mois!

- Félicitations Madame, Monsieur.

- Merci Bud!

_Tout le monde les félicita et la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur! Tout le monde voulait savoir depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble. Comment ça c'était passé. Comment était la vie aujourd'hui avec deux ados à la maison…_

_La soirée se fini tard dans la nuit et le petit AJ réussit à obtenir le droit de passer la nuit chez son parrain et sa marraine. Il était heureux comme tout et avait dit à sa marraine qu'il espérait que le bébé soit une fille pour pouvoir se marier avec elle quand il serait plus grand!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lundi 5 septembre<strong>

**QG du Jag **

**14H00**

_Mac travaillait tranquillement dans son bureau et était bien loin d'imaginer que d'ici quelques minutes sa vie allait prendre un nouveau sens!_

* * *

><p><em>Oui je sais, pas cool la coupure, à demain pour la suite<em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour **

**voici la suite, je n'ai pas réussi à me connecter pour poster hier**

**donc chapitre des retrouvailles entre Mac et sa fille**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Lundi 5 septembre<strong>

**QG du Jag **

**14H00**

_Julia prit une grande inspiration et avança en direction du plateau, au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait son allure se ralentissait. Il y avait beaucoup de monde ici, tous plongés dans leur travail. Comment allait-elle trouver sa mère ?_

_Tout en réfléchissant à cela, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée et un jeune lieutenant la percuta dans son élan, ce qui la fit tomber par terre._

- Oh ! Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je ne vous avais pas vu !

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Euh …

- Lieutenant Vukovic !

- Lieutenant Vukovic.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider mademoiselle…

- Oh, euh ! Julia !

- Très bien, mademoiselle Julia, en quoi puis-je vous être utile pour me faire pardonner ?

- Euh ! En fait je cherche Sarah Mackenzie !

- Vous êtes de sa famille ?

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Ben vous lui ressemblez beaucoup je trouve !

- Ah bon !

- Oui je vous assure ! Mais bon ! Son bureau se trouve là-bas ! Celui avec la porte fermée et les rideaux tirés. Je vous accompagne si vous voulez, car elle n'est pas toujours de très bonne humeur.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup !

- C'est gentil de m'avoir renseignée mais je vais me débrouiller.

- Très bien ! Et à bientôt j'espère !

_D'après ce que venait de dire ce jeune officier, sa mère avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de dur. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'elle se dirigea vers le bureau qu'on lui avait désigné. Arrivée devant la porte elle ne pu frapper, sa main ne voulait plus obéir et elle fût surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit devant elle. Là en face d'elle se trouvait deux yeux identiques aux siens. La personne en face d'elle était comme tétanisée. Comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui posa la question __pour laquelle elle connaissait déjà la réponse._

- Euh ! Bonjour ! Est-ce que vous êtes Sarah Mackenzie ?

_Elle n'obtient aucune réponse, Mac était bloquée et ne réalisait pas que sa fille se trouvait en face d'elle. Mais il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas rester là comme ça, le plateau du Jag s'était arrêté de travailler pour voir ce qui se passait et elle détestait se donner en spectacle._

- Oui c'est moi ! Entre je t'en prie !

_Julia n'en revenait pas, cette femme l'avait tutoyé, elle savait qui elle était. Comment cela était possible ?_

- Merci !

_Mac referma la porte derrière Julia et l'invita à s'asseoir, et afin que celle-ci se sente plus à l'aise elle prit le siège se trouvant à côté et non celui se trouvant de l'autre côté du bureau._

- Bonjour Julia !

- Comment vous savez qui je suis ?

_Mac sentait l'émotion monter dans ses yeux et la gorge se serrer, mais elle pensait à Julia et combien cela devait être difficile pour elle aussi._

- C'est bien toi alors ? Tu as toujours la même étincelle dans tes yeux !

- C'est vrai ? Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'avais peur surtout après ce que le lieutenant m'a dit !

- Quel lieutenant ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Euh ! Attendez, Vuko, quelque chose, je n'ai pas retenu, il a dit que vous n'étiez pas toujours de bonne humeur !

- Vukovic ! Quel abruti celui là ! Il n'en rate pas une !

- Il ne va pas avoir des problèmes à cause de moi ?

- Non ! Disons qu'il a le chic pour faire ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ! Mais au fond c'est un gentil garçon !

- Donc vous êtes bien ma mère ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Julia ! Et tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de te voir, je te croyais…

-Morte ?

- Oui ! Comment le sais-tu ?

- Papa m'a laissé une lettre ! Où il me dit qui tu es et ce qui s'est vraiment passé !

- Mais je ne comprends pas ! De quand date cette lettre ?

- De peu de temps avant sa mort, mais je l'ai reçu il y a deux jours seulement.

- Comment c'est possible ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Ben la lettre se trouvait dans le testament de Papa et je n'avais le droit de connaître le testament que…

- Le jour de tes dix-huit ans ! Quel gâchis ! Comment as-tu fait durant ces sept dernières années ?

- Papa m'a mis en pension très jeune et après sa mort, les sœurs m'ont gardé jusqu'à ma majorité. J'ai pu poursuivre mes études comme cela ! Et pour payer ma pension je faisais le ménage et la cuisine !

- Mon dieu ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?

- Tu as vu Papa ?

- Oui ! Le jour de sa mort !

- C'est vrai ? On m'a dit qu'il avait été tué !

- Oui Julia ! C'est moi qui l'ai tué !

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible !

- Julia c'était de la légitime défense je n'ai pas voulu le tuer !

- Raconte-moi ! Raconte-moi votre histoire! Papa ne m'a jamais rien dit ! Il m'a dit que tu étais morte en me mettant au monde !

_Mac ne pouvait croire que Chris ai fait une chose pareille, comment avait il pu être aussi égoïste ? Alors elle raconta tout à sa fille de leur première rencontre, en passant par leur mariage, puis sa naissance et enfin comment il était mort._

_Julia en entendant enfin la vérité se sentit libérée, apaisée. Elle comprenait enfin qui étaient ses parents et qui elle était. Sa mère se sentait tellement coupable alors qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle l'avait cherchée, pendant des années. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de raconter son histoire, un silence s'installa. Au bout d'un moment Julia se décida à rompre ce silence._

- Merci ! Merci maman !

_Mac ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, le fait d'entendre sa fille l'appeler maman avait été le point de non retour. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues et Julia s'approcha d'elle. Mac ouvrit alors grand ses bras et la serra tout contre elle. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment et ce n'est que lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, qu'elles réalisèrent que tout ceci était bien réel._

_Harm entra dans le bureau et prit peur lorsqu'il découvrit Sarah en larmes. A son entrée, la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans ses bras se redressa et là il eut un choc._

- C'est… C'est… Vous êtes Julia ?

- Oui ! Vous avez entendu parler de moi ?

- Julia ! Je te présente le Capitaine Rabb ! Mon compagnon.

- Tu as parlé de moi c'est vrai ?

- Oui !

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir !

- Harm est le seul au courant tu sais !

- Oui je comprends ! Vous êtes mariés ?

- Non ! Pas encore !

- Ah ! Mais vous vivez ensemble ?

- Oui Julia et autant ne rien te cacher, car on a perdu assez de temps avec les mensonges. On va avoir un bébé !

- C'est vrai ? Mais je pourrais quand même te voir ?

- Mais bien sûr que oui ! Tu es ma fille !

- C'est vrai ? Je ne vais pas te gêner.

- Oh personnellement une fille de plus ou de moins à la maison je ne suis plus à ça près !

- Comment ça ! Vous avez déjà des enfants ?

- Non Harm est le tuteur d'une jeune fille de 17 ans et moi je m'occupe également d'une jeune fille de 17 ans. Et elles vivent toutes les deux à la maison.

- Et ben dit donc !

- Tu vis où ?

- Ben en fait je suis arrivée hier et je suis à l'hôtel, je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de chercher du travail et un appartement.

- Hors de question !

- Pardon ?

- Tu dois aller à l'école et faire des études, donc tu viens habiter à la maison !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oh ! Tu sais quand Harm a décidé quelque chose vaut mieux ne pas dire le contraire. Mais j'avoue que là il me surprend !

- Comment ça je te surprends ?

- Ben tu n'es pas vraiment du genre rapide à prendre des décisions ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Ah oui ! Et ce n'est pas moi peut-être qui ai réussi à te mettre enceinte du premier coup !

- Non c'est vrai ça !

- Oui ! Mattie et Chloé se feront un plaisir de te raconter cette histoire.

- Mattie et Chloé ? Qui habitent à cette adresse ?

- Euh oui ! Comment as-tu notre adresse ?

- Ben elles m'ont aidé ce matin et m'ont invité à déjeuner ce midi !

- Tu as rencontré Mattie et Chloé ? Où ça ?

- Ben oui, comment c'est possible ?

- Au centre commercial, je voulais m'acheté de jolis vêtements pour te rencontrer et je leur ai demandé où je pouvais en trouver des pas trop chers ! Et alors elles ont décidé de m'accompagner !

- Je n'y crois pas ! Elles m'auront tout fait !

- Mac tu devrais demander ton après-midi au général, Julia ne va pas rester ici toute l'après-midi !

- Oh ! Ça ne me dérange pas ! Au contraire comme ça je vois ce que fait maman !

- Tu es sûre ? Tu veux rester ici ! J'ai beaucoup de travail ça ne va pas être très drôle !

- Je vais t'aider !

- Euh !

- Ben si ! Je peux faire des recherches si tu veux !

- Et bien soit ! Ce soir on passera prendre tes affaires à l'hôtel et on rentrera à la maison ! J'en connais deux qui vont faire une drôle de tête !

_Ainsi Harm retourna dans son bureau et Julia resta avec sa mère pour voir en quoi consistait son travail et pour apprendre à mieux la connaître._

* * *

><p><em>et voilà la suite en fin de journée <em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Et voici la suite comme promis !_

_bonne lecture _

* * *

><p><em>La journée de travail se terminait. Julia avait passé tout l'après-midi avec sa mère. Au Jag les discussions allaient bon train, personne ne connaissait encore la vérité. Avant de partir Mac décida d'aller voir son CO pour demander sa journée de demain. Elle laissa donc Julia seule un moment.<em>

_Mac arriva devant le bureau du Général et demanda à Jen s'il pouvait la re__c__evoir, après avoir reçu la confirmation, elle frappa à la porte et pénétra dans le bureau._

- Repos Colonel! Que voulez-vous?

- Je voulais savoir s'il était possible d'avoir ma journée demain, je sais que je m'y prends au dernier moment, mais…

- En effet! Vous ne plaidez pas demain?

- Non Monsieur et je peux finaliser mes dossiers chez moi!

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi?

- Ma fille vient d'arriver et nous devons effectuer pas mal de formalités administratives!

- Votre quoi?

- Ma fille Monsieur!

- Depuis quand vous avez une fille? Elle a quel âge?

- Euh! Elle vient d'avoir 18 ans Monsieur.

- C'est vrai! Il faut que vous me la présentiez! Ce n'est pas que je ne vous crois pas mais je suis un peu sceptique tout de même!

- Elle est dans mon bureau, je peux vous la présenter maintenant si vous voulez!

- Très bien, je vous suis!

_Mac sortit donc du bureau avec le Général sur ses talons, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention du personnel encore présent sur le plateau. Ils entrèrent donc dans le bureau de Mac et refermèrent la porte derrière eux!_

- Julia! Je voudrais te présenter mon supérieur, le Général Creswell!

- Bonjour Monsieur, enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

- Ben ça alors! C'est stupéfiant! Euh! Excusez-moi, bonjour!

- Qu'y a-t-il de si stupéfiant?

- Vous êtes le portrait craché de votre mère! Votre mère a servi sous mes ordres à ses débuts et ce n'est pas croyable cette ressemblance!

- Vous trouvez vraiment ? Je suis contente vous ne pouvez pas savoir!

- C'est vrai qu'elle me ressemble beaucoup! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux lorsque je l'ai eu en face de moi!

- Par contre, comment se fait il que nous n'ayons pas vu cette jeune demoiselle auparavant?

- Je vivais en Russie avec mon père Monsieur!

- En Russie? Intéressant, racontez-moi ça!

_Mac et Julia expliquèrent, sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails ce qui c'était passé. Le Général eu même la larme à l'œil à certains moments. Mac n'en revenait pas de voir son CO autant à l'écoute. Creswell fini par se retiré en disant à Mac qu'elle avait sa journée mais que les rapports de ces deux affaires en cours devaient se trouver sur son bureau mercredi matin._

_Mac décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Elle passa devant le bureau de Harm pour voir si ce dernier était prêt et ils quittèrent tous les trois le Jag._

_Julia avait l'impression de se retrouver sur un petit nuage, sa mère avait été vraiment extraordinaire avec elle et l'avait accueillie les bras grand ouvert. Et Harm son compagnon avait l'air si gentil! En plus elle avait eu un aperçu des filles ce matin et elles avaient l'air vraiment très gentilles. Sa mère l'accueillait dans sa famille et lui avait déjà montré qu'elle éprouvait beaucoup d'amour à son égard. Il y a deux jours elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Et peut être allait-elle en plus pouvoir suivre les études dont elle rêvait!_

_La voiture s'arrêta devant l'hôtel, Mac voulu l'accompagner mais Julia lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais que par contre il fallait prévenir la réception. Alors Mac se chargea de ça. La première nuit avait déjà été payée en même temps que l'avion, donc elle n'eu qu'une signature à faire, le temps de le faire, Julia était à nouveau dans le hall de l'hôtel._

- C'est tout ce que tu as?

- Oui! Et encore les trois quart sont bons pour la poubelle! Je te montrerais!

- OK, on aura toute la journée demain!

- On y va? J'ai hâte de voir où tu habites!

- On y va!

_Elles regagnèrent la voiture et Harm prit la direction de la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés dans le quartier résidentiel, Julia était stupéfaite, les maisons __étaient vraiment très belles. Harm s'arrêta enfin dans l'allée devant le garage. Mac et lui sortirent de la voiture alors que Julia restait assise, stupéfaite de voir la maison. Elle était vraiment très grande et très belle. Elle redescendit sur terre lorsque sa mère lui dit que la maison était encore plus belle à l'intérieur. Elle se décida donc à descendre de la voiture et c'est d'un pas timide qu'elle suivit Harm et Mac dans la maison._

_Là on entendit des pas descendre les escaliers._

- Ah ben ce n'est pas trop tôt qu'est-ce que vous avez fait! On a faim nous!

- Oui c'est vrai ça! Vous rentrez plus tôt d'habitude!

- Non mais! On n'a pas de comptes à vous rendre! On est passé à l'hôtel c'est tout!

- Non mais c'est une blague ou quoi?

- Argh! Je ne veux rien savoir!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent avoir les idées mal placées! Et toi ça te fait rire!

- Et bien il y a de l'ambiance dans cette maison!

- Julia!

- Salut les filles!

- Je n'y crois pas! Miracle, elles ne disent plus rien!

- Hé!

- Ce n'est pas gentil ça!

- Non, sans rire qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Les filles est-ce une façon d'accueillir les gens?

- Désolée Mac! C'est juste que…

- Que vous avez rencontrez Julia ce matin!

- Oui! Comment tu sais ça?

- Chloé! Je te signale que Julia est avec elle, donc c'est logique!

- Oui, c'est vrai! Je retire ma question. Mais ça ne m'explique pas comment vous, vous connaissez Julia!

- Bien meilleure question!

- Attends une minute! Je crois que j'ai trouvé, mais ce n'est pas possible!

- De quoi?

- Viens je vais te le dire.

- Ok!

- (dans le creux de l'oreille de Chloé) Alors voilà! Si Julia est avec Mac et Harm! Ça voudrait dire que Mac est sa mère!

- Non mais ça ne va pas!

- Que se passe t-il les filles?

- Mattie dit que Julia est ta fille! Elle a perdu la tête!

- Pas du tout! Elle a raison!

- C'est vrai! Ben ça alors! Je ne savais pas que tu avais une fille! Tu le savais Harm?

- Oui!

- Quoi? Et pourquoi moi je n'étais pas au courant!

- Est-ce que tu as fait un bébé avec Mac?

- Euh non! Mais ce n'est pas une raison ça!

_En entendant Harm et les filles se chamailler Mac ne peut se retenir plus longtemps de rire, ce qui amena à une crise de rire générale._

_L'orage passé, les filles prennent Julia en main et lui font visiter la maison pendant que Harm et Mac prépare le dîner._

- Alors Mac est ta mère! Ce n'est pas croyable!

- Jamais j'aurais pensé qu'elle avait une fille!

- Et moi qui t'ai dit ce matin que je trouvais que tu ressemblais à Mac!

- Oui ce n'est pas croyable, la ressemblance!

- C'est vrai que c'est une sacrée coïncidence!

- Oui c'est chouette!

- Elle a l'air grande cette maison!

- Oui et attends de voir la piscine!

- Il y a une piscine? C'est vrai?

- Oui! Derrière la maison, dans le jardin!

- Je vais dormir où?

- Ben je pense que tu vas prendre la chambre qui reste à l'étage car je pense que Mac et Harm vont vouloir la chambre du bas pour le bébé!

- Ils ont leur chambre en bas ?

- Oui! Et nous on est toutes les deux en haut!

- Mais il y a combien de chambres?

- Cinq!

- Ah oui! Donc je vais avoir une chambre pour moi toute seule?

- Ben oui!

- Ca va me faire drôle je n'ai plus eu de chambre pour moi toute seule depuis mes six ans!

- C'est vrai?

- Ben oui, à la pension c'était des dortoirs!

- Ca ne devait pas être drôle tous les jours!

- Oh ça non! Surtout après la mort de mon père! Là j'étais un peu leur bouc émissaire. Et leur bonne à tout faire!

- Mais si ton père est mort pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue vivre avec Mac?

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était vivante!

- Quoi?

- Ben oui, mon père m'avais dit qu'elle était morte en me mettant au monde!

- Eh ben! Et ton père est mort il y a longtemps?

- Il y a sept ans!

- Il est mort de quoi?

- Euh! Ben c'est maman qui l'a tué!

- Quoi?

- Ah ok! Ça y est je situe, tu es la fille de Chris, le mari de Mac!

- Mac a été marié?

- Oui avec mon père! Mais lorsque j'avais que quelques mois, mon père est parti de la maison et m'a prise avec lui!

- Mais c'est un enlèvement ça!

- Oui!

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Mac me regardait comme elle me regardait au début qu'on s'est rencontrées!

- Et encore mon père lui a fait croire que j'étais morte il y a dix ans!

- Ah ok! Juste quand Mac a commencé à s'occuper de moi! En plus on a presque le même âge.

- Ça a du être dur pour elle et dur pour toi!

- Mais bon c'est le passé!

- Oui tu as raison!

- Voici ta chambre!

- Pour l'instant il n'y a pas grand-chose!

- Vous plaisantez! Elle est super!

- Il n'y a que le lit!

- On va t'aider à la décorer!

- Sauf que les cours reprennent mercredi!

- Vous êtes en quelle classe?

- On rentre dans notre dernière année de lycée! La 12st grade. Après c'est la fac!

- Cool! Vous êtes dans la même classe?

- Oui on a les mêmes options!

- On prépare un BS

- Un quoi?

- Bachelor of sciences, pour l'avoir, les trois quart de nos courts sont des matières scientifiques, sciences de la vie, sciences physiques et mathématiques. Le reste des cours ce sont les matières générales.

- On a choisi ça car on veut pouvoir faire la faculté de médecine!

- Vous voulez toutes les deux être médecins?

- Moi je veux être vétérinaire en fait!

- Oui et moi j'aimerais bosser dans les Urgences d'un hôpital, car on voit de tout!

- Vous allez rire!

- Pourquoi?

- Je veux faire médecine moi aussi! Mais dans la pédiatrie!

- Cool!

- Je pense que je risque d'être dans la même classe que vous car je ne peux pas rentrer en fac avec mon diplôme russe!

- Ils vont en faire une de ces têtes!

- C'est clair deux avocats qui ont des filles qui veulent faire médecine!

- En parlant d'eux! Ils doivent sûrement nous attendre pour manger!

- Oui tu as raison on va redescendre!

_Les filles retournent donc dans le salon et se retrouvent devant une table dressée et le repas gardé au chaud sur la table. En effet le repas est prêt et elles étaient attendues, enfin pas tant que ça! _

_Harm et Mac sont tranquillement installés dans le canapé en train de s'embrasser, et n'ont même pas entendu les filles descendre les escaliers et pourtant elles ne parlaient pas à voix basse(s)._

- Le dîner est prêt?

- Ou on peut revenir plus tard!

- Ah les filles! Alors Julia tu aimes ta chambre?

- Oui beaucoup!

- Bon! Si on passait à table, j'ai une faim de loup ce soir!

- Comme tous les soirs!

_Là Mattie, Harm et Chloé se mettent à rire de bon cœur. Tout le monde fini par s'installer à table. Le repas se passe dans une très bonne ambiance et les filles expliquent aux deux adultes leurs projets futurs. Mac ayant obtenu une journée de congé leur propose d'aller inscrire Julia le lendemain et de se renseigner sur tout ça! Les discussions s'éternisant ce n'est que vers une heure du matin que tout le monde va se coucher._

_Julia est heureuse, heureuse comme jamais auparavant. Elle s'est trouvée une famille, une vraie!_

* * *

><p><em>et voilà bonne fin de week-end à tous <em>


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir **

**voici la suite avec le premier réveil de julia dans sa nouvelle famille **

**bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 6 septembre 2005<strong>

**Maison de Harm et Mac**

**6H00**

_Julia se leva la première, ne s'étant pas encore fait au décalage horaire. Elle en profita pour prendre une douche. Elle remit la même robe blanche, le reste de ses vêtements n'étant pas vraiment en bon état. Puis elle descendit à la cuisine._

_Entre temps Mac s'était levée et était en train de préparer le petit déjeuné quand Julia entra dans la cuisine._

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour! Bien dormi?

- Oui! Très bien.

- Tu es matinale!

- C'est surtout le décalage horaire en fait!

- Oui, c'est vrai! Tu as faim?

- Oui, je meurs de faim!

- Tu prends quoi au petit déjeuné d'habitude?

- Euh! Je ne sais pas trop! À la pension c'était de la bouillie, alors je ne suis pas difficile!

- De la bouillie?

- Oui!

- Et vous avez de la soupe avec un morceau de pain le soir!

- Oui, comment tu as su?

- En fait je ne pensais pas que tu allais me répondre « oui »!

- Ah bon!

- Je ne pensais pas qu'à notre époque ça existait encore!

- Ce n'est pas comme ça ici?

- Non, pas du tout! Alors tu veux quoi? Thé, café, chocolat…?

- Un thé et un jus d'orange!

- Sinon, tu manges ce que tu veux! C'est fait pour ça. Alors il y a du pain, des céréales…c'est toi qui vois!

- Ok!

- Ça va! Tu as trouvé tout ce qu'il te fallait dans la salle de bain?

- Oui oui!

- Ça me fait bizarre de te voir ici!

- Moi aussi, je ne savais plus où j'étais au réveil!

- Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi!

- En fait plus que je ne l'aurais cru! Vous êtes tous si gentils avec moi!

- C'est vrai que Harm et les filles sont vraiment très compréhensifs et adorables! Sans arrières pensées!

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas mariés Harm et toi?

- En fait ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que nous sommes ensemble!

- Ah bon! Ça fait combien de temps?

- Un peu plus de deux mois!

- Seulement! On n'a pas l'impression en vous voyant!

- Ça fait pratiquement dix ans qu'on se connaît!

- Et pourquoi seulement maintenant?

- Ah ça! C'est une bonne question! Parce qu'aucun de nous ne voulait faire le premier pas!

- Et finalement qui a fait le premier pas?

- Un peu les deux!

- Tu me racontes!

- Je crois que les filles te raconteront ça mieux que moi!

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'elles soient au courant de tout!

- Oh! Discussion sérieuse je vois!

- Bonjour Harm!

- Bonjour Julia! Bonjour mon ange!

- Bonjour!

- Heureusement que les filles ne savent pas tout!

- Pourquoi?

- Depuis le temps qu'elles essayent de nous mettre ensemble, je crois qu'elles feraient un massacre!

- Un jour je te raconterais ma vie, et tu me raconteras la tienne!

- Ça marche!

- En tout cas, moi je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Ben oui, qui d'autre à la chance d'être entouré de quatre jeunes femmes tout à fait charmantes ? J'espère juste que le petit être là dedans sera un garçon!

- Ben! Je croyais que ça n'avait pas d'importance?

- Ben oui! Mais bon quatre contre un, ce n'est pas très équilibré!

- Oh! Mais c'est vrai! Tu es enceinte! J'avais oublié!

- Et oui! C'est notre petit miracle!

- Pourquoi miracle?

- Je t'expliquerais!

- Bon! Ce n'est pas tout mais je vais travailler moi!

- Bonne journée!

- Passez une bonne journée les filles.

_Harm parti, les filles parlèrent de ce qu'elles allaient faire dans la journée. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par Mattie et Chloé._

- Bon! Je vous laisse finir de déjeuner, je vais prendre une douche!

- Ok!

- Alors! Tu as bien dormi Julia?

- Oui! C'est calme ici, c'est reposant!

- Oui, c'est vrai! Dire que les cours commencent demain!

- C'est vrai?

- Et oui! Tu arrives juste pour la rentrée!

- Chouette!

- Et bien! Toi au moins ça te fait plaisir!

- Oui! J'ai hâte de voir comment se passent les cours ici! J'adore l'école!

- C'est vrai?

- J'ai toujours été la première de ma classe!

- C'est cool! Comme ça on pourra s'entraider!

- Oui! Car cette année ça ne va pas être de la tarte!

- Ça ne va pas être de la tarte? Ça veut dire quoi? Je ne comprends pas!

- Ça ne va pas être facile!

- Ah ok! Je parle américain, mais je ne connais pas tout! Je parle mieux le Russe.

- Ah oui! J'avais oublié que tu étais Russe!

- C'est cool! Moi qui avais peur de cette rentrée scolaire, maintenant, je connais au moins deux personnes!

- Oui, c'est vrai! Ça va être plus facile!

- Oui! Moi j'ai quelques amis déjà, mais ce n'est pas facile quand on arrive en cours d'année! Mais maintenant on a une famille!

- Je sens que la journée va passer vite avec tout ce qu'on a faire!

- Oui! Ça va faire des dépenses aussi!

- Pourquoi? Ça coûte cher l'école aux Etats-Unis?

- Ben assez oui!

- C'est surtout qu'on a des livres et des fournitures à acheter. Mac m'a parlé de bureaux aussi, sans compter qu'on va sûrement s'acheter des fringues. Puis on doit aussi acheter des meubles pour ta chambre!

- Oui! Au moins une armoire!

- Mais je ne veux pas être une charge pour ma mère!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Julia! Ce n'est pas le cas! Tu es ma fille et c'est normal! Par contre les filles! On va acheter des vêtements à Julia, mais je pense que pour vous ce n'est pas la peine!

- Ben pourquoi?

- Il me semble, que vous avez passé la journée à faire les magasins hier!

- Oui, mais on a pratiquement rien acheté!

- Bon ben on va commencer par faire le tour de vos armoires et on verra!

- Oh! Moi ça ira vite!

- Moi par contre ça va prendre du temps!

- Ben peut-être que vous pourriez vous prêter des vêtements! Parce que je vous connais! Vous achetez, vous portez deux, voir trois fois et après ça reste dans l'armoire!

- Ce n'est pas faux ça!

- Alors voilà ce que je propose! Vous faites chacune, le tri! Vous gardez dans votre armoire les vêtements que vous voulez garder et le reste vous le mettez sur votre lit! Et après on le propose aux deux autres!

- Et toi! Tu fais pareil? Parce que tu as de super fringues!

- Oui, ça c'est vrai!

- Les filles!

- C'est toujours comme ça?

- Oui, toujours!

- En tout cas, moi ça me va si ça peut te faire dépenser moins!

- Moi ça me va aussi! C'est une super idée!

- Oui! Je suis d'accord!

- Bon ben comme ça! J'achèterais au moins une tenue à chacune!

- C'est vrai! C'est trop top!

- Oui, merci!

- Bon ben au boulot maintenant!

- Et toi! Tu fais quoi?

- Je vais faire la vaisselle et après je vais aider Julia à s'installer!

_Le programme établit! Chacune regagne sa chambre et commence le tri!_

_Julia est restée aider sa mère et c'est ensemble qu'elles montent dans sa chambre et trient ses affaires._

- Alors! Bon il n'y a que le lit pour l'instant dans ta chambre! Mais on va voir ça cet après-midi! Il va falloir un bureau comme pour les filles, une armoire pour ranger tes affaires, une commode peut-être aussi, une étagère. Tu vois quelque chose que j'aurais oublié?

- Euh, non! Je trouve même que ça fait beaucoup!

- Ah bon! On verra bien! Bon voyons maintenant ce que tu as comme affaires!

- Très bien! Alors, mon carnet de scolarité! Une peluche, mes vêtements, la lettre de papa, la photo et mon passeport, Voilà!

- C'est tout?!

- Oui!

- Tu n'as que deux tenues?

- Trois avec la robe que j'ai acheté hier!

- Bon! Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses! Mais tes vêtements sont plus qu'usés, ils ont fait leur temps!

- Je suis d'accord avec toi! Pourquoi tu ries?

- C'est cette peluche, c'est moi qui te l'ai acheté!

- C'est vrai?

- Oui!

- Ah si! Je sais ce que j'aurais besoin!

- Je t'écoute!

- Je voudrais un cadre pour mettre cette photo de nous deux!

- Tu as une photo de nous?

- Oui, papa me l'a laissé avec la lettre!

- Ah, ok! Tu ne l'as pas depuis longtemps! Ça me fait penser, tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire?

- Ben, j'aurais largement assez avec tout ce que tu as dit!

- Non! Je veux que tu aies quelque chose rien qu'à toi! Quelque chose qui te fasse plaisir!

- Je ne sais pas!

- Ce n'est pas pressé! Par contre, ce soir on fête tes dix-huit ans!

- C'est vrai! On va vraiment les fêter?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va fêter?

- Oui! Qu'est-ce qu'on fête?

- Les dix-huit ans de Julia!

- C'est ton anniversaire?

- C'était il y a trois jours!

- Ah oui! On va fêter ça!

- Sinon! On a fini le tri!

- Oui! On commence par Julia, vu qu'on est là!

- Et ben ça va aller vite!

- Oui! Il n'y a rien! Tout est passé à la poubelle!

- En effet c'est rapide! Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on fait les mêmes tailles!

- J'ai pas mal de trucs que je ne mets jamais moi!

- Tiens donc!

- Oui, bon ça va! Tu avais raison!

- On va dans ma chambre?

- Oui, on y va!

_Les filles passent donc d'une chambre à l'autre. Mattie récupère quelques affaires de Chloé, Chloé quelques affaires de Mattie. Quant à Julia, elle n'a jamais vu autant de vêtements. Elle choisit elle aussi ce qui lui plait et tout ce qui reste est mis dans des sacs qu'elles mettent au grenier! Ça servira pour le vide grenier de la fin du mois!_

_Il est 10h30 quand elles ont enfin fini de tout trier!_

- Et voilà une bonne chose de faite!

- Je n'y crois pas! Je n'ai jamais eu autant d'affaires!

- C'est cool!

- Oui! Je suis contente que ça te plaise!

- Moi je dois dire que je suis fière de vous les filles! Comme promis, vous aurez droit à une tenue pour la rentrée!

- Super!

- Merci!

- Bon il restera à t'acheter des sous-vêtements, des chaussures, un manteau aussi et de quoi dormir!

- Et bien! On va passer la journée à faire les magasins! Tu notes tout ce que tu dis?

- Ouais parce que là on va oublier quelque chose!

- Moi j'ai tout noté!

- Alors ça! C'est bien! Car moi, j'ai déjà oublié le début! Bon maintenant on va au lycée! Il est temps d'aller t'inscrire! Et après, suivant l'heure, on ira manger!

- On est parti! Et comme ça, je vous ferais faire le tour du lycée!

- On est parti!

_Bien que le lycée ne se trouve qu'à cinq minutes à pied, elles prirent la voiture en prévision des courses à faire par la suite!_

_Étant donné son carnet scolaire, l'inscription de Julia ne posa aucun problème! Mattie fît faire un tour rapide du lycée à tout le monde puis elles passèrent par la bibliothèque pour avoir la liste des livres qu'elles allaient devoir acheter._

_A 11h20, elles étaient sorties du lycée. Étant donné qu'il était encore tôt, Mac décida d'aller acheter les livres ainsi que les fournitures scolaires. Julia ne sachant pas quoi prendre, copia sur les filles. Cela étant fait, elles partirent déjeuner._

* * *

><p><em>et voilà a demain pour la suite de cette journée entre filles<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonsoir,_

_une petite suite avant de dormir _

_bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><em>Julia ne réalisait toujours pas que sa vie avait changé. Elle avait le sourire depuis hier et elle ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où elle avait ressenti une telle joie. Pour l'instant elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais aimait observer sa mère et les filles. Elles étaient tout le temps en train de se chamailler, et cela finissait toujours par des éclats de rires. Ce qui ne manqua pas de se passer au restaurant.<em>

_Le déjeuné fini, il fallait réattaquer les magasins. Elles commencèrent par les vêtements et Mac dû rapidement mettre le holà, sinon elles allaient y passer tout l'après-midi. _

_Mattie avait fini par choisir un jean et un pull. Chloé, un pantalon large et un sweat. Quant à Julia, un jean également, mais aussi une jupe, un manteau, deux pulls et quelques hauts._

_Ceci étant fait, elles s'occupèrent des chaussures et là, Mattie fît remarquer qu'il y avait des cours de sport, hors Julia n'avait aucune affaire de sport. Donc elles allèrent acheter le nécessaire et finirent par les sous__-__vêtements._

- Eh bien, tu as fait flamber la carte bleue aujourd'hui!

- C'est clair! Harm va faire la tête!

- De quoi je me mêle! En plus on n'a pas encore fini!

- Comment ça?

- Il reste les meubles!

- C'est vrai! J'avais oublié!

- Bon allons-y alors!

_Heureusement, ce fût plus rapide pour choisir les meubles. De plus, le magasin faisait la livraison. Ils apporteraient tout à 19h00_

- Je suis vannée! Je propose qu'on fasse une pause dans un salon de thé!

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je n'en peux plus!

- Je suis épuisée!

- Pareil!

_Elles entrèrent donc dans un salon de thé et passèrent commande._

- On rentre après?

- Pas tout de suite!

- Ah bon?

- Oui, j'aimerais acheter un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de Julia et qu'on voit ce qu'elle veut manger! Sans oublier le cadeau!

- Oh, mais vous devriez faire ça toutes les deux!

- Oui! Nous on va rentrer en bus!

- Excusez-moi, je vais aux toilettes, je reviens!

- Ok!

- Mac, on veut rentrer en bus pour pouvoir lui acheter quelque chose!

- Ouais, si on fête son anniversaire, il faut qu'on lui offre quelque chose!

- Vous avez besoin de sous?

- Non, t'inquiète pas, et on va passer au Jag prévenir Harm!

- Oh mon dieu! J'avais oublié!

- Oui, on a vu!

- En tout cas, elle est super sympa ta fille!

- Oui, on va bien s'entendre!

- Ça me fait plaisir que vous vous entendiez bien!

- Alors, de quoi vous avez parlé?

- Euh, de Harm!

- Oui! On disait à Mac, qu'on était contente qu'ils soient enfin ensemble!

- En tout cas, il est très gentil!

- Ah ça! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais dire le contraire!

- Eh Mac! Il embrasse bien?

- Pardon?

- Ce n'est pas la peine de devenir toute rouge!

- Et puis, il nous a dit que…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit?

- Chloé te fait marcher, il ne nous a rien dit!

- En tout cas, Julia tu risques d'avoir du succès au lycée! Tu es aussi belle que Mac!

- Du succès? Du succès en quoi?

- Ben, avec les garçons!

- Il y a des garçons au lycée?

- Ben oui!

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir! Je ne suis jamais allée à l'école avec des garçons!

- C'est vrai?

- Tu n'as jamais embrassé un garçon?

- Euh! Non.

- Et bien! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates!

- Ouais! Mais je ne pense pas que tu auras de difficultés à te trouver un mec!

- Hum! Les filles! Mais je vais tout savoir aujourd'hui! Alors! Chloé, Mattie, expliquez-nous comment c'est d'embrasser un garçon!

- Bon, ben on vous laisse, on va rater le bus!

- Ouais, à plus!

- Je crois qu'elles avaient oublié que tu étais là!

- Je crois aussi!

- Tu sais, je voudrais un gâteau au chocolat pour mon anniversaire! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de chocolat!

- Pas de problème! Et sinon, tu veux quoi?

- Je ne sais pas, on ne mange pas la même chose en Russie!

- Oui, c'est vrai!

- Il fait beau, on a qu'à faire un barbecue!

- Si tu veux! Dans ce cas on n'a pas grand-chose à acheter!

- Ah ça c'est cool, comme ça on rentrera plus tôt!

- Oui! Bon, on connaît le gâteau, maintenant le cadeau! Qu'est-ce que tu aimes?

- J'aime beaucoup la musique! Je faisais partie de la chorale à l'école!

- Ah! Alors j'ai une idée!

- Ah bon! Quoi?

- Une chaîne hifi!

- C'est vrai! Ça me plairait beaucoup!

- Alors, allons trouver ton bonheur!

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 6 septembre 2005<strong>

**Maison de Mac et Harm**

**18H30**

- Ah! Enfin à la maison!

- Je suis épuisée! Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche!

- Tu peux prendre un bain si tu veux! En te mettant l'ambiance adéquate, tu seras totalement détendue!

- Ça me tente bien!

- Ok! Alors je te montre!

Elles se dirigent donc vers la salle de bain. Mac sort les bougies parfumées et les sels de bain. Elle prépare tout ça devant le regard ébahi de Julia.

- En effet! Je vais être totalement détendue là!

- C'est le but! Bon je te laisse, les livreurs ne vont pas tarder!

- Ok! À tout à l'heure.

_Mac sort de la salle de bain et va dans la cuisine afin de commencer à préparer le dîner. Harm ne devrait plus tarder et les filles devraient être avec lui. Elle ne se trompait pas car quelques minutes plus tard, toute la petite troupe franchissait la porte d'entrée._

- Bonsoir chérie! Tu as passé une bonne journée?

- Fatiguante!

- Alors, laisses-moi préparer le dîner et va prendre un bain!

- Pas possible! Julia en prend un!

- Cool! On lui a trouvé des cadeaux!

- Ah oui! Et vous lui avez pris quoi?

- Surprise!

- Peut-être, mais il ne faudrait pas que ce soit la même chose!

- Ça ne risque pas! On était tous les trois ensembles pour choisir les cadeaux!

- Très bien! Mais est-ce que vous savez ce que moi je lui ai pris?

C : Ah ben non! On n'y a pas pensé!

- Tu lui as pris quoi?

- Une chaîne hifi!

- Top! Alors c'est bon!

- Oui! Personne n'a la même chose!

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait trop de folies!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas! C'est mauvais pour le bébé!

- Rien que de t'entendre dire ça! Ça m'inquiète!

- Sinon, il parait que la carte bleue a beaucoup servi aujourd'hui?!

- Ne m'en parles pas! Rien que les affaires pour l'école ça chiffre!

- Et oui! Ça revient cher les enfants!

- Et encore! On n'a pas acheté grand-chose en vêtement grâce au tri qu'on a fait ce matin!

- Quel tri?

_Alors les filles lui expliquent comment elles ont refait leur garde-robe. Le temps de raconter tout ça, les livreurs étaient arrivés. Mac leur expliqua où mettre les meubles, pendant que Harm regardait le défilé des deux livreurs et n'en revenait pas._

- Et dire, que nous avons encore la chambre du bébé à garnir!

- Il ne nous manque pas grand-chose!

- Euh Mac! La chambre est vide!

- Oui, mais j'ai presque tout déjà!

- Ah bon! Mais c'est stocké où?

- Chez moi!

- Ah mais oui! Tu as tout au chalet!

- Quel chalet?

- Celui que Mac a à trois heures d'ici, en pleine montagne!

- C'est vrai! On y va quand?

- On ira pour les premières vacances!

- Ok!

- Et en même temps on ramènera tout!

_Entre temps, Julia était sortie de son bain et se demandait où tout le monde était passé. Finalement elle les retrouva tous dans sa chambre. Tous les meubles étaient arrivés et ils avaient même branché la chaîne hifi._

- Alors! Ça te plait?

- Oui! Merci beaucoup!

- Tant mieux! Je t'ai posé toutes tes affaires sur ton lit, tu verras toi-même pour les ranger!

- Ok!

- Oui, mais tout à l'heure!

- Ouais! Avec la journée qu'on a passée je meurs de faim!

- On mange quoi?

- Ça tombe bien que tu poses la question! C'est barbecue, alors ça serait bien que tu ailles l'allumer!

- Oui chef!

- Harm!

- J'y vais! En attendant vous avez qu'à commencer le rangement!

- Bonne idée!

- Les filles, j'ai mis vos affaires dans vos chambres!

- Ok!

- Je vous laisse, je vais aider Harm!

- Ok! Ne faites pas trop de bêtises!

- Hum! Je vous appelle quand c'est prêt!

_Les filles rangèrent leurs affaires et descendirent au premier appel. Mac avait installé la table dehors. En ce début de septembre, les jours étaient encore longs et le soleil bien présent._

_Le repas se passa dans la joie, Harm écouta les filles raconter leur journée. Puis ce fût l'heure du gâteau. On chanta le traditionnel « joyeux anniversaire » et souffla les bougies. Puis ce fût l'heure des cadeaux_.

- Alors! Voici mon cadeau! Je ne sais pas si tu connais et si ça va te plaire! Tu verras bien!

- Ouah! C'est un CD! J'adore la musique!

- Oui! C'est le groupe « Five For Figthing » c'est super sympa, tu verras!

- Ok! Je l'écouterais tout à l'heure sur ma nouvelle chaîne!

- Ça tombe bien ça! C'est une bonne idée Chloé! Et c'est vrai que c'est un groupe sympa!

- Alors à moi maintenant! Alors j'ai remarqué que ça avait l'air de t'intéresser ce matin, alors voilà!

- Oh mon dieu! Merci Mattie!

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- C'est l'encyclopédie du cheval! J'adore les chevaux!

- Oui! J'ai vu que tu regardais ce livre ce matin!

- Et bien! Quel coup d'œil! J'en connais trois qui vont être ravies de leurs prochaines vacances!

- Ah bon! Pourquoi?

- Il y a des chevaux au chalet?

- Pas au chalet mais au ranch de Sally!

- C'est vrai!

- Oui! Mac a même sont propre cheval!

- J'ai hâte d'y être!

- Bon! À moi maintenant!

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ouvres, tu verras bien!

- Un… un ordinateur portable? Mais c'est beaucoup trop!

- Mais non! Ça me fait plaisir! Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es une très bonne élève! Donc ça te sera utile cette année et pour tes études plus tard!

- Merci Harm! Merci beaucoup!

_Et Julia lui sauta au cou. Mac était en larmes. Elle venait de réaliser la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir une famille pareille et surtout un homme tel que Harm. Un cœur gros comme ça, la gentillesse et la générosité même._

_Lorsqu'il fût 22H30, Mac envoya tout le monde se coucher car le lendemain c'était la rentrée des classes et il fallait être en forme!_

* * *

><p><em>et voila bonne nuit <em>


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir,**

**Une discussion intéressante ou embarrassante, à vous de voir**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercredi 21 septembre 2005<strong>

**QG du Jag**

**17H00**

_Julia pénétra sur le plateau du Jag. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère, mais cette dernière n'était pas là! Alors elle alla en direction de celui de Harm, mais pas là non plus!_

_Tant pis, elle allait devoir attendre. Elle retournait dans le bureau de sa mère quand le jeune Lieutenant de la dernière fois l'aborda._

- Bonjour mademoiselle! Julia, c'est bien ça?

- Bonjour! Excusez-moi, mais je ne me souviens plus de votre nom!

- Vukovic! Mais appelez-moi Vic!

- Très bien Vic! Vous ne sauriez pas où je peux trouver le Colonel Mackenzie?

- Elle est au tribunal! Mais je ne pensais pas vous revoir! Elle ne vous a pas mangé toute crue la dernière fois?

_Plusieurs personnes du Jag s'étaient arrêtées de travailler pour voir ce qui se passait._

- Non, pas du tout! Au contraire, je l'ai trouvé très sympathique! Vous ne devriez pas dire des choses comme ça sur vos supérieurs!

- Oh vous savez! Le Colonel est une marines! Elle a ses humeurs! Vous avez du tomber dans un bon jour!

- Vous ne l'aimez pas on dirait?

- Ce n'est pas ça! C'est juste qu'elle m'agace!

- Oh pourtant c'est une personne très gentille et compréhensive!

- Oh! Vous dites cela parce que vous ne l'avez vu qu'une fois!

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela?

- Une aussi jolie fille que vous! Je l'aurais vu si vous étiez venue plusieurs fois!

_Harriet et Jen, de plus en plus intriguées, s'étaient assises et écoutaient tranquillement la conversation. Le Général Creswell ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et leur fit comprendre de ne pas dire un mot. Il leur dit que ça allait sûrement être très drôle ce petit échange. Harriet et Jen restèrent un moment à fixer leur supérieur, trouvant sa réaction vraiment étrange._

- Hum! Si vous le dites!

- Un conseil tout de même! Évitez de la contredire!

- Oh! Elle vous fait si peur que ça?

- Le colonel me faire peur? Pas le moins du monde!

- Dites moi, vous donnez ces conseils à toutes les personnes qui vont la voir?

- Non! Juste aux jolies femmes! Ça vous dit d'aller prendre un verre après votre entretien avec le Colonel?

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit d'accord!

_Pendant ce temps Vukovic n'avait pas vu que Mac était revenue et se tenait juste derrière lui. Le Général était plié de rire, et Harriet et Jen comprenaient de moins en moins._

- Je ne vois pas ce que son accord vient faire là-dedans!

- Ah bon! C'est ennuyeux ça! Et qui vous dit que je n'ai pas le même caractère que le Colonel?

- Ecoutez! Vous me faites marcher c'est ça! Si c'est non il suffit de me le dire!

- Ça n'a rien à voir! C'est juste que vous parlez aux gens sans savoir à qui vous vous adressez!

- Mais je ne demande que ça de mieux vous connaître!

- Vous vous croyez irrésistible Lieutenant?

- Euh! Non! Mais je veux juste vous faire passer un bon moment après votre entretien! Car le Colonel n'est pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui!

- C'est vrai! Et c'est vous qui la mettez de mauvaise humeur!

- Pas du tout! Ça doit être ses hormones!

_Creswell n'en pouvait plus, Mac se retenait d'intervenir, bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Tout le plateau du Jag s'était arrêté de travailler pour observer la scène._

- Pourquoi vous dites cela? Vous pensez que les femmes sont contrôlées par leurs hormones! Dans ce cas les hommes sont contrôlés par leur pénis!

_Mac voyant que Vukovic ne savait quoi répondre, se décida à intervenir._

- Je dois dire que je serais curieuse d'entendre votre réponse à ça Lieutenant.

- Madame! Euh! C'est-à-dire que…

- Que quoi? Vous avez perdu votre langue?

- Tenez Julia! Vous voyez ce que je vous disais!

- Moi ce que je vois c'est que ça fait bien cinq minutes que Mac se tient derrière vous et elle a toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère après vous avoir entendu!

- Vous avez entendu notre conversation?

- Je dois dire que c'était très instructif et très divertissant!

- Madame! Je vais vous expliquer!

- Ce n'est pas la peine! Venez dans mon bureau quand j'aurais terminé avec Julia! Julia tu viens!

_Mac et Julia allèrent dans son bureau en laissant Vukovic complètement déconfit. C'est alors que Creswell s'approcha de lui._

- Alors Lieutenant, vous allez bien?

- Général!

- C'est fâcheux ce qui vous arrive! Vous en pincez pour cette jeune fille?

- Elle est plutôt jolie et a du caractère, j'aime les défis!

- Alors vous n'avez pas du vous y prendre de la bonne manière!

- Je ne comprends pas! D'habitude ça se passe bien!

- Et oui! Les Mackenzie ne sont pas des filles faciles!

- Les Mackenzie? Que voulez-vous dire Général?

- Je veux juste vous dire que Julia est la fille du Colonel Mackenzie et que dire des choses sur sa mère n'est pas le meilleur moyen de la séduire!

_A ces mots, Jen et Harriet se regardèrent! Le Général avait dit quoi?_

- Sa fille? Vous me faites marcher!

- Vous croyez! Alors pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de sa permission pour aller boire un verre avec vous?

- Oh mon dieu! Je suis mort!

- Monsieur!

- Oui Lieutenant!

- Cette jeune fille est vraiment la fille du Colonel?

- Oui!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Vous en fait des têtes!

- Ce n'est rien Capitaine! C'est juste le lieutenant Vukovic qui vient de se ridiculiser devant Julia ainsi que devant toute l'équipe!

- Julia est ici?

- Oui, dans le bureau de sa mère!

- Vukovic, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

- Capitaine je crois que le Colonel vous racontera! Au fait comment se passe la vie entourée de quatre femmes?

- Je dois dire que c'est vivable! Mais trois ados à la maison ça fait quand même beaucoup, surtout lorsqu'elles ont une idée derrière la tête!

- Oh ça je vous crois sur parole! Une m'a suffit!

_Julia sortie du bureau de sa mère et se dirigea vers Harm!_

- Maman a dit qu'on pouvait rentrer, elle a encore quelque chose à faire!

- Ok! On y va alors!

- Euh! Lieutenant Vukovic! Le Colonel vous attend dans son bureau.

_Vukovic se dirige, d'un pas légèrement à reculons, vers le bureau du Colonel Mackenzie. Il frappe à la porte et attend la permission d'entrer._

- Entrez!

_Vukovic pénètre dans le bureau et reste au garde à vous au milieu de la pièce. Un long silence se fait alors ressentir et la solitude le gagne._

- Repos Lieutenant! Veuillez vous asseoir!

- Colonel! Je m'excuse! J'ignorais que vous aviez une fille, je ne voulais pas…

- Ça suffit!

- Mais! Madame!

- Écoutez Vukovic! Je n'ai absolument rien contre vous! Si ce n'est que je n'aime pas votre façon de gérer vos affaires! Par contre, je n'admets pas que vous me fassiez passer pour ce que je ne suis pas auprès des personnes qui viennent me voir!

- Écoutez! Si j'avais su que c'était votre fille!

- Vous n'avez pas compris! Le fait que Julia soit ma fille n'a rien à voir là-dedans! Le fait que vous lui fassiez des avances ne me regarde pas! Par contre le fait que vous me faites une réputation de femme cruelle, qui dévore les gens qu'elle croise! Ça, ça me regarde!

- Mais Madame! Je ne le pensais pas, je voulais juste l'impressionner!

- C'est bien ça tout le problème! Vous ne voyez jamais le mal! Pouvez-vous imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque la dernière fois, ma propre fille m'a dit qu'elle appréhendait notre rencontre parce qu'un jeune Lieutenant a eu la bonne idée de lui dire que j'étais quelqu'un de froid voir méchant!

- Comment ça, rencontre? Vous ne connaissiez pas votre propre fille?

- Ca c'est du domaine de ma vie privée!

- Euh! Très bien, veuillez m'excuser!

- Écoutez Vukovic! Vous êtes un bon avocat et vous pourriez être un très bon avocat! Si seulement vous ne vous cachiez pas derrière ce masque ridicule! Je ne sais pas ce qui vous effraie mais soyez vous-même! Arrêtez de jouer un rôle qui ne vous va pas! Grandissez!

- C'est curieux! En venant ici, je pensais me faire descendre pour vous avoir manqué de respect et avoir regardé votre fille! Et en fait, je viens de me rendre compte que vous n'êtes pas du tout comme je le pensais!

- Écoutez! Je ne suis pas votre ennemi! Prenez-moi plutôt comme votre guide! Vous êtes un jeune lieutenant avec encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre! Alors sachez faire la part des choses, vous montrer plus à l'écoute et moins orgueilleux! Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer! Et si vous avez un problème ou des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler!

- Bien Madame! Merci pour tout. Euh! Madame, puis-je vous demander quelque chose?

- Demandez toujours!

- Cela serait-il possible, d'avoir le numéro de téléphone de votre fille?

- Alors là Lieutenant, vous vous débrouillerez tout seul! Si vous voulez faire des avances à ma fille cela ne me regarde pas! Elle est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions!

- Bien Madame! Excusez-moi! Elle tient de vous si je puis me permettre!

- Oui! Et elle sait très bien se défendre toute seule! Alors vous lui demanderez son numéro la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra ici! Et c'est à elle de voir si elle vous le donne ou pas! Veuillez disposer maintenant!

- Bien Madame! A vos ordres!

_Vukovic sorti du bureau de Mac et se retrouva face à l'ensemble de ses collègues, qui étaient restés pour le voir sortir du bureau la mine déconfite. Mais au lieu de cela, ils virent un Lieutenant Vukovic arborant un grand sourire sur le visage!_

* * *

><p><em>On arrive tout doucement à la fin de la fic, plus que deux chapitres<br>_


	19. Chapter 19

**'Bonsoir **

**voici deja l'avant dernier chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture **

* * *

><p><strong>Vendredi 28 octobre 2005<strong>

**10H15**

- Très bien! L'échographie est parfaite! Il n'y a aucun problème. Vous avez des questions?

- Docteur! À ce stade, on peut connaître le sexe de l'enfant?

- Harm! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord et qu'on ne voulait pas savoir!

- Oui! Mais je veux juste savoir si le docteur le sait!

- Non! Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir son sexe! C'est encore un peu tôt!

- Merci docteur! Est-ce qu'on doit faire attention! Je veux dire quand…

- Lors de vos rapports sexuels?

- Oui c'est ça! J'ai peur de faire du mal au bébé et à Mac!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas! Ça ne pose aucun problème pour le moment. Néanmoins, à partir du septième mois, il faudra être plus vigilant étant donné votre maladie! Mais on en reparlera dans deux mois, lors de votre prochaine visite!

- Très bien! Merci pour tout docteur.

- Oui, merci! Au revoir!

- Surtout s'il y a le moindre problème ou la moindre question, n'hésitez pas! Au revoir et à bientôt!

_Harm et Mac sortent du cabinet et se dirigent vers la sortie._

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de demander ça?

- Ben quoi! Je m'inquiète, je ne veux pas te faire de mal ni à toi ni au bébé!

- Mais non, pas ça! Le sexe du bébé!

- Ah! Je voulais juste savoir si à ce stade de la grossesse on pouvait savoir!

- Tu veux savoir avant la naissance?

- En fait, oui! J'aimerais bien!

- Bon! On en reparlera avant la prochaine visite!

- C'est vrai! Tu n'es pas contre!

- Je ne suis pas pour non plus! Mais je comprends ton désir!

- Merci, je t'aime!

- Je t'aime aussi! Au fait! Tu montes à cheval avec les filles?

- Euh! Je ne sais pas trop! Je préfère rester avec toi!

- Harm! Tout va bien. Je vais bien, et le bébé va bien aussi!

- Oui, je sais! Mais je ne veux pas te laisser seule! Sally pourrait peut être accompagner les filles!

- Je lui poserais la question!

- On part à quelle heure?

- Vers 14H00

- OK

* * *

><p><strong>Chez Mac et Harm<strong>

**14H00**

_Après que les filles aient enfin __réussi__ à boucler leurs valises et que tout le monde soit installé dans la voiture, Harm démarre et c'est parti pour une semaine de vacances!_

- Alors les filles! Contentes d'être en vacances?

- Oh, ça oui! Pas faciles ces premiers mois de cours!

- On va pouvoir se vider la tête!

- Moi, je suis contente! Je ne suis jamais partie en vacances! Mais j'ai tout de même pris quelques cours pour réviser car ce n'est pas évident!

- Tu arrives à suivre tout de même?

- Oui, ça va! J'ai eu du mal au début! Mais je prends le rythme!

- Eh! Au fait, l'échographie ça a donné quoi?

- Tout va bien! Maman et bébé sont en pleine forme!

- Et vous comptez vous mariez quand?

- Euh! Toujours aussi directe toi!

- Elle a raison! C'est pour quand?

- On n'a pas l'intention de se marier!

- Quoi?

- C'est une blague? C'est ça?

- Oui! Vous nous faites marcher!

- Pas du tout!

- Je l'ai demandé en mariage mais elle a dit non!

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être mariés pour être heureux! Et on ne peut pas dire que le mariage me porte chance! Peut-être un jour! Mais pas pour le moment!

- Je ne suis pas d'accord! Mais Harm, tu ne dis rien?

- Non! C'est son choix et maintenant c'est le notre!

- Vous avez le droit de faire ça! Au niveau du code militaire?

- Rien ne stipule que nous devons être mariés!

- Et bien! Vous allez faire des malheureux au Jag!

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Ben, à cause des paris!

- Des paris! Quels paris?

- Ceux qui courent sur vous depuis des années!

- Ben oui! Tout le monde y participe!

- Oui, même le Général!

- De mieux en mieux!

- Ben tant mieux alors! Les filles! On arrive!

_Arrivés à destination, les vacances peuvent commencer. Les présentations se font et Sally en a les larmes aux yeux de rencontrer Julia!_

_Elle a vu naître cette petite fille et elle est sa marraine! Alors la voir là, devant elle, adulte! Les larmes ont raison de sa joie!_

_Il est décidé que tout le monde passe la nuit au ranch et que finalement c'est Harm qui accompagnera les filles demain. _

_La semaine à venir va être riche en émotions pour tout le monde!_

_Le lendemain Harm et les filles se sont levés très tôt. Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, ils s'en vont préparer les chevaux._

_Mattie et Chloé ont déjà __monté__ et n'ont aucun mal à tout préparer. Une fois qu'elles ont fini, elles vont donc aider Harm et Julia qui eux ont des difficultés. Julia aime les chevaux mais n'est jamais monté. Chloé, qui a l'habitude, la rassure et lui indique les premiers rudiments. Tout est prêt pour le départ lorsque Mac et Sally arrivent._

- Prêts pour le départ?

- Impeccable!

- Harm, ça va aller? Tu vas retrouver la route?

- J'espère, sinon vous devrez venir nous chercher!

- Julia, ça va? Surtout ne t'en fais pas, le cheval de Sarah est un amour!

- Oui, ça va! On est haut là-dessus! Maman, c'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir avec nous!

- Oui, c'est clair!

- Hélas, je n'ai pas le choix! De toute façon, on se voit ce soir!

- Allez les filles, on y va! À ce soir mon amour!

_Après cet au revoir, Harm et les filles se dirigent vers la forêt. C'est ainsi que Mac et Sally restent toutes les deux pour passer une journée entre filles!_

_Mac et Sally ont décidé de se rendre au chalet dès ce matin pour avoir le temps d'aérer et de ranger les courses._

_C'est donc deux heures plus tard qu'elles prennent la route!_

_Pendant ce temps, Harm et les filles ont bien avancé et sont presque arrivés au lac. Harm a un léger mal de crâne a force d'entendre les filles discuter sans arrêt._

- Dis Harm! Tu n'es pas bavard aujourd'hui!

- Oh! Je crois que vous parlez assez pour moi!

- On est désolé! Ça ne doit pas être drôle pour toi de nous écouter parler!

- Dis Harm! Si tu nous racontais la fois ou tu es venu ici avec maman!

- Oh oui! Ça c'est une bonne idée!

- Oui! J'ai envie de savoir comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble!

- Ok! Alors tout à commencé quand on a voulu prendre le même week-end de congé! Ne sachant pas quoi faire de ces quelques jours, j'ai demandé à Sarah si elle ne voulait pas aller faire un tour en avion! Elle a refusé et a proposé qu'on vienne ici! Nous sommes partis en début d'après midi et avons passé la nuit au lac!

- Et alors! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- C'est là que vous avez conclu?

- Non, pas vraiment! En fait nous sommes allés nous baigner et elle m'a embrassé!

- C'est elle qui a fait le premier pas?

- Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas!

- Et après ce baiser, tu as continué à l'embrasser et vous avez mis bébé en route?

- Pas du tout!

- Ah bon!

- Disons qu'après ce baiser, Sarah est sortie de l'eau et moi je suis resté!

- Pourquoi, ça ne t'a pas plu?

- Oh que si! Là est tout le problème!

- Non! Ne me dis pas que ton cœur a réagi démesurément!

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire!

- Elle veut dire, qu'à force de refouler ses sentiments, lorsque mac l'a embrassé, le joujou de Harm s'est dressé mais n'est pas redescendu!

- Sympathique comme image! Mais ça résume bien la situation!

- Non! C'est ça! Comment tu as fais?

- En fait, Mac se demandait ce que je faisais et m'a rejoint! Alors, elle m'a aidé à résoudre le petit problème!

- En satisfaisant ton désir?

- Chloé! Pas du tout! En me faisant penser à autre chose! Tenez! On arrive au lac!

_Tout le monde met pied à terre et la petite troupe décide de déjeuner ici pendant que Harm raconte les différentes péripéties de ce petit week-end!_

_Pendant ce temps, Mac et Sally sont arrivées au chalet, ont ouvert les volets et les fenêtres, ont rangé les courses et fait les lits. Après avoir fait tout ceci, elles se préparent un bon repas et décident de manger à l'extérieur pour profiter du beau soleil. _

- Et bien, on n'a pas chômé!

- C'est clair! Je suis assez fatiguée en fait!

- Tu devrais t'allonger cet après midi!

- Oui tu as raison, une petite sieste me fera le plus grand bien!

- Alors! Racontes!

- Quoi donc?

- Ben ta nouvelle vie! Harm, les filles. Tu as l'air épanouie! Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça sauf à la naissance de Julia!

- C'est à peine croyable! J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un rêve! Je ne me rends pas compte que tout ça c'est à moi! Harm est un amour! Et les filles sont adorables bien qu'elles me fassent un peu tourner en bourrique par moment!

- C'est vrai que Harm à l'air de te rendre heureuse! J'ai tout de suite remarqué ce regard qu'il y a entre vous! C'est magique!

- Oui comme tu dis c'est magique! Et en plus je porte son enfant!

- Tu ressens quoi?

- Une sorte de bien-être, d'accomplissement dans ma vie! Et le fait de partager ça avec Harm, c'est merveilleux! Chloé vit aussi avec nous et j'en suis ravie, elle est comme ma fille! Mattie est une jeune fille très mature et très responsable. Quant à Julia! Mon dieu lorsque je l'ai vu devant la porte de mon bureau! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça m'a fait!

- Ça se passe bien avec elle? Elle s'adapte à ta vie? Elle te ressemble c'est dingue!

- Oui, elle m'a dit être heureuse avec nous!

- C'est bien ça!

- Oui!

- Et bien ma vieille, la roue a enfin tournée pour toi! Et j'en suis ravie! Mais maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te reposer!

_Mac part donc s'allonger avant l'arrivée de sa petite famille. Sally fait la vaisselle et reprend la route du Ranch._

_La semaine de vacances a passé très vite et déjà il est temps de refermer les valises. Pendant ces quelques jours en famille, Les filles ont enfin su comment Mac et Harm en était arrivés là, Julia a appris les premiers mois de sa vie, à découvert ses vêtement de nourrisson ainsi que les photos. Sa mère l'a aimé et ne l'a pas abandonné. _

_Mac et Harm ont fait le tri dans les affaires de bébé et ont prit le nécessaire pour la chambre du bébé._

_Une nouvelle journée commence et quatre silhouettes à cheval s'éloignent lentement du chalet, une dernière photo, un dernier souvenir gravé dans sa mémoire, Mac ferme la maison jusqu'à la prochaine fois._

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà des petites vacances en famille, demain le dernier chapitre <em>


	20. Chapter 20

**bonsoir,**

**voici le dernier chapitre**

**un noel chez les Roberts, un accouchement...**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**amedi 24 décembre 2005**

**19h30**

**Maison des Roberts**

_Mac, Harm et les filles arrivent devant la porte des Roberts pour le traditionnel réveillon de Noël. C'est la première fois que la petite famille est invitée au grand complet. Julia a hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec les amis de sa mère. Ils sonnent à la porte et c'est une Harriet toute souriante qui leur ouvre._

- Bonjour tout le monde! Soyez les bienvenus! Monsieur, Madame! Salut Chloé, Mattie! Et toi tu dois être Julia! J'ai hâte de te connaître un peu mieux!

- Bonjour! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

- Entrez donc, ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte!

_Tout le monde rentre dans la maison joyeusement décorée. Là une petite tornade se jette dans les bras de son parrain et de sa marraine. AJ junior a beaucoup grandi et est tout fier de montrer à tout le monde le sapin qu'il a décoré._

_Les autres invités sont déjà présents et tout le monde se salu__e__ et discute de tout et de rien. Mattie et Chloé qui connaissent presque tout le monde sont très à l'aise! Mac est avec Harriet et discute layette pendant que Harm discute avec Bud, Sturgis et AJ. Julia est un peu embarrassée et reste à l'écart de cette joyeuse ambiance, elle admire les photos de la famille Roberts et ne voit pas le jeune homme qui se dirige vers elle._

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous amusez Mademoiselle Mackenzie?

- Oh! Bonjour Lieutenant Vukovic!

- Appelez-moi Vic!

- D'accord, alors appelez-moi Julia!

- Très bien Julia! Pourquoi restez-vous à l'écart?

- C'est-à-dire que je ne connais personne et j'ai peur de déranger!

- Vous me connaissez! Alors comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière rencontre?

- Très bien! J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop d'ennuis à cause de moi!

- Oh non! Votre mère m'a beaucoup surpris! Je m'attendais à me faire enguirlander mais ça n'a pas été le cas!

- Vous me rassurez!

- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi? Ça me touche beaucoup!

- Euh! (en devenant toute rouge) c'est juste que je m'en serais voulue que vous ayez des ennuis par ma faute!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas! Tout va très bien! Et vous les études?

- Ça se passe bien! J'ai eu quelques difficultés à m'adapter au début mais Mattie et Chloé m'ont beaucoup aidé!

- Vous voulez faire quoi comme métier?

- Je veux devenir pédiatre spécialisée dans les prématurés!

- Ha! C'est très intéressant! Comment vous avez eu envie de faire ça!

- Je ne sais pas trop en fait! J'aime donner de l'amour et ces petits êtres qui souffrent ont besoin de beaucoup d'attention et d'amour!

- Ouah! Vous m'impressionnez! Moi à votre âge je n'étais pas aussi sérieux!

- J'ai très vite appris à me débrouiller toute seule!

- Ah oui! C'est vrai! Excusez-moi de vous interrompre! Je suis Harriet une amie de votre mère et je meure d'envie de vous connaître un peu mieux!

- Oh! C'est gentil!

- Comment se passe la vie avec le Colonel et le Capitaine?

- Euh! Très bien! Ils ont vraiment été très gentils avec moi et m'ont accueilli les bras grands ouverts! Je me suis trouvée une vraie famille et je suis contente de connaître enfin ma mère!

- Ah oui! C'est vrai! Comment se fait-il que vous ne viviez pas avec votre mère ?

- C'est également la question que je me pose! Je n'ai pas osé poser la question au Colonel ou au Capitaine!

- Ben en fait, quelques mois après ma naissance, mon père m'a enlevé et m'a emmené vivre avec lui en Russie! …

_Julia raconte son histoire à Vic et Harriet! D'autres personnes intriguées s'approchent pour écouter aussi et pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette fameuse Julia, la fille du Colonel Mackenzie apparue il y a peu!_

_Le temps passe et tout le monde se met à table, comme à son habitude le dîner est délicieux! Le repas se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mac observe sa fille du coin de l'œil et voit que tout se passe bien pour elle! _

_L'heure est maintenant venue de se rendre à la traditionnelle messe de minuit. Tout le monde monte en voiture, les aînés Roberts insistent pour monter avec Harm et Mac alors les filles ne peuvent pas toutes monter. Vukovic propose alors d'emmener les trois demoiselles!_

_Arrivés à l'église, la messe commence et les fidèles réunis écoutent la bonne parole. Au bout d'un moment Julia n'en peut plus et sort discrètement de l'église. Vukovic, à qui son départ n'a pas échappé, en fait de même et la rejoint sous le porche. Il avance à pas lent vers elle et aperçoit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Sans prononcer un mot il passe les bras autour d'elle et la sert fort contre lui. Ils restent un moment comme ça, blottis l'un contre l'autre et sans s'en rendre compte leurs lèvres se rapprochent et ils échangent un doux baiser. Les pleurs s'en vont et laissent__place à une toute nouvelle sensation dans le cœur de Julia._

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi 28 février 2006<strong>

**Maternité**

_Deux mois ont passé, mais malgré cela, Harm n'est pas près à recevoir le petit être que va bientôt venir au monde. Ce dernier à quatre semaines d'avance et ça l'inquiète! Sarah est en salle de travail depuis maintenant six heures, la fatigue se lit sur son visage. Elle souffre et lui ne peut rien faire. Elle lui sert la main si fort qu'à travers ce geste il ressent toute la douleur qu'elle doit supporter. Mais mon dieu comment font les femmes pour vivre ça! Jamais lui n'aurait supporté une telle souffrance. Ça y est! Le docteur vient de dire qu'il voyait la tête du bébé. Harm regarde Sarah dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que c'est bientôt fini. Mais il faut pousser encore et elle est si fatiguée! Mais ça y est il entend un cri de nouveau__-__né, le cri de son enfant, de leur enfant. Et les paroles du médecin annonçant que c'est une petite fille._

_Il s'approche de sa fille, prend les ciseaux et coupe le cordon ombilical. Ensuite, il suit la sage femme pour assister à la première toilette de sa fille et voir comment il faut s'y prendre. Mais soudain il entend Sarah crier, quelque chose ne va pas! Mais que se passe t-il, il ne comprend pas! Alors il se rapproche et lorsqu'il arrive près elle et il entend les cris d'un deuxième enfant. Un garçon cette fois. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Des jumeaux! Mais comment n'ont-ils rien vu à l'échographie ? La fatigue et les nerfs retombant, Harm s'écroule de tout son long après avoir réalisé la nouvelle : Il est papa d'une petite fille et d'un petit garçon!_

_Mac est fatiguée et on la ramène dans sa chambre. Harm lui a été transporté sur un lit et reprend connaissance. Les filles, les autres doivent s'inquiéter, je dois aller leur dire! Il se lève et sort précipitamment de la pièce. Il se dirige à grand pas dans la salle d'attente. A son entrée tout le monde se lève d'un coup._

- Alors?

- Je suis papa!

- Oui ben ça on s'en doute!

- C'est un garçon ou une fille?

- Les deux!

- Comment ça les deux?

- On a des jumeaux!

- Quoi?

- Non! C'est vrai?

- Comment va maman?

- Oh mon dieu Sarah! Où est Sarah!

- Comment ça? Tu ne sais pas ou elle est?

- Euh non! Je me suis évanoui lorsque le deuxième est sorti!

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça! Quel soutien tu fais!

- En tout cas félicitations Monsieur!

- Merci Bud!

- Et comment vous allez les appeler?

- Euh ben! On avait dit que si c'était une fille, on l'appellerait Ely et que si c'était un garçon on l'appellerait Tom. Donc je vous annonce la naissance de Tom et Ely Mackenzie - Rabb!

- J'aime beaucoup!

- Bon je vous laisse! Je vais voir Sarah!

_Harm laisse tout le monde parler de la grande nouvelle et s'en va à la recherche de Sarah. Il croise le médecin et ce dernier lui apprend qu'elle a été ramenée dans sa chambre avec les enfants! C'est donc au pas de course que Harm se dirige vers sa famille. Il entre doucement dans la chambre et reste subjugué par le tableau qu'il voit devant lui. Tom est dans son berceau, tandis qu'Ely est déjà accrochée au sein de sa mère. Il s'approche de Sarah et lui dépose un baiser sur le front._

- Ça va mon amour?

- Oui, un peu fatiguée!

- Je comprends! Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi éprouvant!

- Où étais-tu?

- Euh! En fait je suis tombé dans les pommes et après je suis allé annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde!

- Et ils ne sont pas venus?

- J'ai préféré te voir avant! Tu te rends compte! On a des jumeaux! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beaux cadeaux!

- Je ne les ai pas fait toute seule!

- Eh bien! On dirait qu'Ely te ressemble!

- Ça veut dire quoi ça?

- Euh rien! Juste qu'elle a un bon appétit!

- D'ailleurs elle a fini! Tu la prends pendant que je m'occupe de ton fils!

- Oui bien sûr!

_À ce moment là de légers coups se font entendre à la porte! Ce sont les filles qui ont hâte __ de connaître leur petit frère et leur petite sœur. Elles entrent et deviennent complètement gagas à la vue des petites merveilles._

_Elles sont suivies de près par le couple Roberts et par AJ. Harm profite de la présence de ses amis pour s'échapper un moment et aller téléphoner à sa mère et à sa grand-mère. Ces dernières sautent de joie à l'autre bout du téléphone et annoncent qu'elles prennent le premier avion et qu'elles seront là le lendemain. Ensuite il appelle Jennifer au Jag pour annoncer la nouvelle. Cette dernière fait très vite le tour de tout le personnel._

_La journée a été éprouvante et c'est épuisé que Harm rentre à la maison avec les filles. Mac seule dans sa chambre laisse échapper quelques larmes de bonheur avant de s'endormir profondément._

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, j'espere que ça vous a plu. Demain vous aurez l'epilogue <em>


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir**

**voici l'épilogue de cette histoire, j'espere qu'elle vous a plus.**

**n'hesitez pas à laisser vos commentaires **

**bonne lecture et à bientôt pour une autre fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Samedi 23 septembre 2006<strong>

**Église**

_Doucement elle s'avance dans sa robe blanche au milieu de l'allée. Celui qu'elle considère comme son père lui tient le bras. Là au bout du chemin se trouve l'homme qu'elle aime, celui qui va partager sa vie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il est là debout à l'attendre, il est si beau dans son costume blanc._

_Il la regarde, elle est si belle dans sa robe, elle avance avec élégance et grâce. L'amour a enfin frappé à sa porte! Il l'a su la première fois qu'il l'a vu. C'était elle et personne d'autre. Il a été maladroit mais il lui a finalement dit son amour. Elle avance toujours, au bras de celui qu'il considère comme son mentor. Ça y est ils sont au bout du chemin, il lui tend son bras et l'autre homme la lui laisse. _

_Aujourd'hui ils se marient, leurs amis et leur famille sont présents. Elle entend__la voix du Père prononcer les paroles habituelles et puis c'est le moment, le moment de dire oui. Il l'a dit, il lui a dit oui. Il lui tend l'anneau et lui déclare tout son amour. Maintenant c'est à elle, sans aucune hésitation elle dit oui à son tour. Lui fait comprendre l'amour qu'elle lui porte à travers quelques mots et passe l'anneau de leur union à son doigt. Ça y est « je vous déclare mari et femme ». Il s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse avec tout son amour. Tout autour d'eux c'est des cris de joie qui retentissent « vive les mariés ». _

_Ils se retournent et se dirigent vers la sortie main dans la main. Une haie de sabre les attend, ainsi le veut la tradition. Puis ce sont les félicitations et les embrassades. Sa mère est en pleurs et est tellement heureuse de voir ce bonheur._

_La fête bat son plein jusque tard dans la nuit. Puis les amoureux quittent le groupe et vont rejoindre leur nid d'amour._

_Le lendemain matin, elle se réveille la première et va sur le balcon prendre l'air. Elle se souvient de l'année écoulée et a encore du mal à réaliser à quel point sa vie à changé. Elle, qui il y a un an se retrouvait seule au monde, à l'autre bout de la planète, complètement désespérée. Aujourd'hui, elle avait trouvé une famille et même un mari. Elle commençait la fac de médecine dans quelques jours et était plus heureuse que jamais. _

_Elle entend des pas venir vers elle, elle n'a donc pas rêver, c'était bien vrai._

- Julia mon amour! Que tu es belle à la lumière du matin! A quoi tu penses?

- A ma vie! Et à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir! Je t'aime Vic! Et je suis heureuse de t'avoir trouvé!

- C'est moi qui suis comblé de t'avoir!

_Et ils s'embrassent tendrement devant le soleil levant!_

**25 décembre 2006**

**Au chalet**

_Cette année, tout le monde est réuni au chalet pour ce premier Noël des jumeaux. Mac et Harm apprécient de voir grandir Ely et Tom. Ils ont déjà 10 mois et trottent un peu partout. Certes, Julia a quitté la maison mais aujourd'hui elle est là avec le plus invraisemblable gendre, Vukovic, et ils attendent leur premier enfant. Mattie et Chloé sont là aussi et profitent de leur sœur qu'elles ne voient plus aussi souvent. Sally et sa famille sont venues se joindre à la famille pour le repas de Noël ainsi que la Famille Roberts. AJ, celui que les jumeaux considèrent comme leur grand__-__père vient d'arriver les bras remplis de cadeaux. Trish et Sarah Rabb discutent tranquillement au coin du feu._

_Mac s'écarte un peu du groupe et saisit l'appareil photo. Elle regarde à travers et ce qu'elle voit lui plait. Elle n'est plus seule désormais, elle a une famille et même une très belle famille. Elle leur demande de se rapprocher, règle l'appareil photo et va les rejoindre. La famille est là au grand complet et est immortalisée à jamais par ce cliché._

_La vie ne leur à pas fait de cadeaux, mais aujourd'hui tout est différent, ils ont tous eu le droit à une seconde chance, à une Nouvelle Vie_….

FIN


End file.
